Pride, Patience, Perceptibility, and Pain
by LeoPiperAndyPrue
Summary: No one really knows why the Halliwell teens act the way they do. That is until now. It's more than what meets the eye when it comes to these three sisters. It may even have something to do with a certain lost orphan.
1. Can't Stop Them

Chapter 1: Can't Stop Them

Disclaimer: I'll own Charmed the day Damien from TWOP says "Charmed is my favoritest show ever!"

A/N: This is a joint fic between LeoPiperAndyPrue and Jazzymon05, hope you like it. Prue-18, Piper-16, Phoebe-13, Paige-11.

"Get up loser," Piper Halliwell sat crouched on the floor of Baker High School. "What are you def? I said GET UP!"

As Piper stared at the floor a million thoughts raced through her troubled mind, the operative one being 'I can't do a thing to stop them.'

The gibes continued as her books and papers were strewn across the hallway floor. She hardly tried to get them as she slowly complied with Missy Campbell's spiteful orders. Her face showed no visible emotion; after all this was High School. All she wanted to do was make the smallest ripple she could and get on with her life. Bystanders stopped to watch the classic scene, which had become their daily entertainment. Now that she had an audience Missy decided to put on a show.

"So Pepper," Missy said in her most psychotically chipper tone, "Are these glasses new?"

Missy swiped the year old glasses off Piper's face without a second of hesitation.

Wearily, Piper tried to retrieve her much needed glasses from Missy's hands.

"Missy, I…they're my, uh, they're the same ones I had last week when you asked," she stated, trying to grab the glasses from the girl's clutches.

Missy held them high above Piper's head tauntingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she began, "Do you need these?" Missy laughed. The congregation in the hall joined her in merriment as Piper found it increasingly hard to see.

"Yeah M….Missy. I, can't see without them. Could you…c…could you hand them back to me…. please?" Piper stammered.

"Right," Missy started, "And if I don't give them back you're gonna what?" The girl spat.

"Sick you're bodyguard on me?" Missy waved the glasses around one more time, getting ready to break them in two as someone snatched them from her hand.

"I think I'll be taking those," Prue came next to Missy and handed the glasses back to her little sister.

The unyielding Prue turned towards the lowly sophomore dedicated to making her sister's life a living hell.

"Hope you're coming to cheerleading try-outs," Prue starred down the girl, "wouldn't want me to fill your spot."

With that Prue turned on her heels leaving Piper to fix the mess Prue had only worsened.

"If I don't get a spot on that team," Missy promised, "You're gonna wish I broke those glasses so you couldn't see what was coming to you."

The bell rang and the crowd began to dissipate.

"See you after class, Pepper," Missy quipped as she motioned for her followers to lead her to her next class.

Piper sighed deeply at Missy's cheap but effective threat, shook her head, and walked off to _her_ next class, AP Chem.

Prue, having a free period at the time, was happy with her good deed for the day. With Piper's petty dramas out of the way, she decided it was just about time to check on Grams back at the Manor. The drive was relatively short and hardly a trouble to walk, but she had appearances to keep up among her group of friends. She pulled into the driveway and made her way into the house.

"Grams, it's me. I came to check up on you," Prue called through the house, expecting an answer from her grandmother.

"Prue, dear, what are you doing home from school?" Grams inquired as she came from the kitchen to meet her oldest granddaughter.

"I have a free period Grams," Prue answered, "I came to say hi and make sure everything was all right."

Grams opened her mouth as to object to Prue's concerns, but Prue spoke first.

"Grams, don't say another word," Prue said jokingly, "I'm here to take care of you and I'm not going anywhere until my next class."

Grams smiled at her granddaughter's admiralty and turned to go into the kitchen as Prue followed.

"What are you cooking?" Prue asked as she watched her guardian throw ingredients into a bubbling pot.

"I'm just keeping my hands busy," Grams answered hastily, continuing making her concoction.

"You know," Prue grinned at her grandmother, "One of these days I'm gonna find out what you're actually making."

Grams thought on the comment for a second, but shook it off quickly and kept up the conversation with Prue.

"How were your periods this morning?" Grams asked her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Prue said absentmindedly as she fiddled with a bit of thyme on the counter.

"What about Piper?" Grams continued, "Have you seen her this morning?"

Prue, not wanting to worry Grams with Piper's problems, answered unnaturally quickly.

"Fine," Prue said cheerfully, "Piper's morning was fine."

Grams shot an incredulous look at Prue, knowing that she was obviously lying.

"Has that Messy girl been bullying your sister again Prudence?" The aged woman said to Prue. "I thought I told you to put a stop to that."

Prue rolled her eyes at being caught and began to tell Grams how Piper's morning really was.

"Her name's Missy," Prue corrected, "And Grams, I tried," Prue pleaded, "I stopped the bullying this time, but they're just gonna keep at it. I can't stop them every time. I shouldn't have to."

Grams glared deeply at Prue with her last words.

"Prudence, she's your sister. You will look after her and stop any attempts to make her life unhappy. Is that understood?" Grams said in her sternest and frankly most frightening tone.

Prue mumbled something undecipherable, and Grams looked exasperated at having to explain the situation one more time.

"You know she won't stand up for herself Prudence. She needs someone like you to watch over her because she'll just let then step all over her," Grams said knowingly.

"I just don't understand why she can't defend herself," Prue said agitated, but tried to hide her irritation in fear of getting into trouble.

"She could if she wanted to," Grams answered, "But she's too patient with them. She'll take everything they throw at her and never try to fight back because she's so enduring. But you, you're full of so much pride that you can stand up to whomever you feel you need to no matter what."

Grams stopped herself from explaining further, in fear that she would slip and tell Prue why her and Piper really acted the way they did.

Prue complied with Grams requests and Grams then tried to turn the conversation to lighter matters, not wanting Prue to feel too imposed upon.

"What about Phoebe?" She asked. "Have you seen her this morning?"

Phoebe looked back at the hallway and laughed at the morons who were actually going to their classes. She hiked her backpack up on her shoulder and pushed open the double doors ahead of her.

She didn't cut that often, but she couldn't bear to listen to her droning teacher who was dumb enough to believe that she was really going to the bathroom. On her way out, she bumped into a small girl that looked close to her age. She had dark brown hair, clean cut bangs, braces, and a battered Army jacket on.

"Watch where you're going," Phoebe sniped under her breath. The girl, however, heard her loud and clear.

"So sorry I interrupted you. I'm sure it's somewhere very important you're cutting class to get to," the girl shot back.

"You don't even know I'm cutting class," Phoebe called as she rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Well let's see," the girl began, "You're an eight grader, and only seniors have free periods this time in the day. You're possibly wearing the skimpiest clothes I've ever seen, not something anyone, even you, would wear to the dentist or doctor's office. Your face has been carefully made up, like you're planning to meet someone. And the biggest incrimination of them all---you're Phoebe Halliwell. You cut at this time every Wednesday," the girl finished all too smugly.

"Oh, great. I have a stalker," Phoebe tried once more to break away from the scene, "What's you're name anyway?" she threw as an afterthought as she turned back to the girl.

"My name is Paige. Paige Matthews."

A/N: Don't be afraid to flame. It's the first teen fic on both our parts. But I do hope you like it. Check out my (LeoPiperAndyPrue) other fics (Her Destiny and Things of the Past) if they suit you better.


	2. Potions, Invitations, and Fists

Chapter 2: Potions, Invitations, and Fists

Disclaimer: I'll own Charmed the day Alyssa Milano says, 'You know what this show needs? Prue back!'

A/N: Hope you like it.

August 22nd, 1977

Sam Wilder orbed into the attic with Patty Halliwell. He put her down on the couch and dabbed a wet cloth onto her head.

"Penny!" He screamed from the room. "It's time!"

Grams came into the attic with pillows and more cloths. She then coached her daughter through the birth of her fourth child.

"I see a head of dark hair!" Sam exclaimed.

Penny moved in with one of her blankets and scooped the baby into her arms.

"It's a girl," Penny observed happily.

Sam's eyes lit up and he took the baby into his arms.

"Don't get too attached Samuel," Penny said sternly, "You know you can't keep her."

"I know," Sam said as he stroked the baby's hair "Just let me do this, please."

Just then, a seven year-old Prue, five year-old Piper, and two year-old Phoebe came into the attic.

"Girls, go downstairs," Patty prodded.

"No, Patty. They should be able to see their sister. This is their only chance," Sam told her.

"But Sam…." Patty began.

"It's okay; I'll take care of their memories. Juts for now, let them be a real family," Sam said thoughtfully.

The three girls went over to a man they didn't recognize and he gave Prue a small child. The four of them gathered next to the potions shelf. Phoebe tried to come around next to Prue to get a better look at the baby and bumped into the shelf. Four potion bottles fell from the projection and landed on each of the children.

On Prue, fell Pride.

On Piper, fell Patience.

On Phoebe, fell Perceptibility.

And on Paige, fell Pain.

The vials that had held the potions disappeared as soon as they painlessly fell onto the girls, and the potions then vanished into their skin as quickly as they had come. Grams witnessed the act, but unable to do anything, decided against making a fuss about it. She already knew exactly what would happen to each of the girls.

The four sisters had been endowed with the burden of each potion that had fallen on them. They would carry each trait; have to live with more of it than any other human, any other witch, any other being. Though separate, the individual characteristic of each would bring them together as a family and as witches in the end.

"It's time," Penny spoke softly.

Sam went to the four girls, retrieved his daughter, and took Patty's hand. The two then orbed off to a church to give up their only daughter.

March 20th, 1988

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked Paige as they both ditched class.

"Nothin, I was just thinking," Paige said vaguely as they passed a sandlot full of broken down cars.

"I know something's the matter," Phoebe prodded as they continued their walk.

"It's just that…my, uh, parents are gonna go crazy if I'm not home on time for dinner," Paige answered with a laugh, "But I don't think I can take another night of my mom's home-cooking."

"Tell you what," Phoebe tried to brighten the mood. "Come to my house for dinner. You can call them when you get there. I'll introduce you to my sisters and my Grams."

"Sure," Paige concurred. "But we have about an hour and a half left before schools out----what do you want to do?"

"You mean you don't wanna go back to school?" Phoebe inquired of the young girl.

"Of course not," Paige answered simply.

"You rebel you," Phoebe laughed. The two continued to walk as they enjoyed their afternoon off.

"Next!" Prue called as she sat at a table waiting for the next cheerleader to show her their routine.

As soon as Prue saw who it was she rolled her eyes and braced herself to see what Missy Campbell had in store for her.

"First of all Prue," Missy said in an obviously mock respectful voice, "I just wanted to say that there's no captain I'd want to cheer for more than you. It's an honor to be able to show you what I'm made of, and I can only hope you can put aside past discretions and make the choice you know is right," Missy ended her speech with an enormous grin and got ready to start when the gym door opened.

Piper entered the gym, having her last period of the day free and wanting to see what the different cheerleader wannabees had come up with. She tried to come in inconspicuously and shrink up next to the wall but Prue spotted her before she could.

"Piper!" Prue called, "Come over here and take a seat. Missy's just about to start."

Reluctantly, Piper grabbed a folding chair off the wall and took a seat next to Prue at the table.

"Go ahead," Prue waved a hand at Missy who was obviously enraged at having Piper watch her try out.

Missy began her cheer with a simple chant and a couple of jumps and twirls. If as to amp it up a bit, she attempted to execute a round off followed by a back tuck. Just as she went into the move, Piper adjusted her glasses, pushing them up onto her face. Then Missy fell flat on her face when trying the round off.

Prue stifled a laugh and lightly clapped for Missy.

"Next!" she called once more and waited for Missy to get on her way. But Missy was defiant in her efforts to get on the team.

"It's not my fault!" Missy insisted. "She distracted me!" Missy pointed to Piper sitting quietly in her chair. "How am I supposed to cheer correctly if I have to look at that nasty pizza face and ugly thick glasses?" Missy defied, but laughed at the same time.

The majority of the kids in the gym laughed with her, and Piper's face turned redder than imaginable.

Prue all but jumped out of her chair and stalked over to Missy.

"You're gonna take that back," She said smugly, not an ounce of doubt in her tone.

"Says you," Missy fought, "I just said what everybody's thinking. Why do you even defend that greasy-haired rat? Look at her, she doesn't even defend herself."

The gym's occupants laughed some more as Piper shrunk down in her char, but didn't make any effort to exit the gym.

"Because she's my sister," Prue said simply.

Missy looked around at the people in the gym as if to imply that that was the dumbest comeback Prue could've possibly made.

But when she turned back to Prue to say this to her face she instead was hit hard by Prue's fist.

A/N: Is anyone confused as to how the potions work? Just ask if you are and it'll be explained. Please review.


	3. Pain

Chapter 3: Pain

Disclaimer: Maybe if Freebee wasn't the center of attention, I'd own Charmed.

A/N: Please review.

Prue sat face to face with Mr. Sandalsby, the Principal of Baker High School. He had been yelling at his outrage to the fact that Prue, class president and head cheerleader, had actually hit a fellow student.

"Of all people, Miss Halliwell., it's almost _disturbing_ to think that you would hit a student! A sophomore no less!" He yelled.

"However," the man continued, "Student have informed me that you did it as defense against Ms. Campbell for your younger sister. She's one of our best and brightest, and I hate to think that she's being bullied by a student like Missy."

'Like it doesn't happen every other day without you doing a thing,' Prue thought coldly, but kept a look to indicate that she was listening intently plastered on her face.

"It would be a definite blow to the school to loose our senior class president and head cheerleader to suspension or expulsion," The Principal started off once more.

Prue's face showed abrupt alert at these words. Grams would do more than kill her if she got suspended. She didn't think that Grams could handle it if she had two grandchildren with suspensions on their records. The last thing she needed was an older version of Phoebe.

"So I'll leave you to probation," The Principal concluded.

"Excuse me sir," Prue said with an odd look on her face, "What exactly does this probation entail?"

"You may not leave the school grounds at lunch for a month, may not be a part of the cheerleading squad for a week, and may not make any contact with Missy Campbell," the man filled in.

Prue looked angry at the last part of her punishment. How was she supposed to protect Piper if she couldn't talk to Missy?

"Of course Missy will be punished as well for her offenses," The Principal added, "She will be kept under a sharp eye, and will not be able to join the cheerleading squad," The Principal finished.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Sandalsby," Prue said as she exited the office. Her probation was definitely going to be annoying, but she knew it could be a lot worse.

Piper met her in the hallway with a very worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" She almost shrieked, "How much trouble did you get it? I can go talk to him if you want. I'll explain that you just punched Missy for me and I'll tell him what she said about me, and I'll…"

"Piper its okay," Prue cut her off. "All I got was probation. I can't go off campus for lunch for the next month, I can't be on the squad for a week, and I can't make any contact with Missy for the rest of the year." Prue told her sister.

"Prue I'm so sorry," Piper apologized, "You love the squad. This is all my fault. If only I stayed out of the gym. I should've gone to the library. I could've…."

"It's not your fault," Prue cut Piper off once more, "It's not your fault Missy's so insecure she needs to make fun of you for satisfaction," she continued, "I just gave her what she had coming."

"Thank you Prue," Piper said with a smile, happy at least someone was looking out for her.

"It's three o'clock," Prue said eyeing her watch as the bell rang, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Piper's face brightened at her sister's generosity, she usually had to walk back home with Phoebe while Prue drove her cheerleading buddies around town.

"We should probably swing around the Middle School to get Phoebe," Prue added on.

"Remember, Prue, its Wednesday," Piper reminded her older sister.

"Oh, right," she said, knowing that Phoebe had cut classes and would probably be at the mall or movies right about now.

"Let's just go straight home then," Piper suggested.

Prue obliged as they both went out the school doors and headed to the senior parking lot.

Both had one worried thought racing through their minds: 'Now how are we gonna stop Missy?'

The two oldest Halliwells entered the Manor and yelled out for their Grandmother.

"We're home Grams," Prue shouted.

"Where's Phoebe?" Grams questioned.

The two girls glanced at each other quickly before answering.

"You remember Grams," Prue answered without hesitation, "She has peer mediation class on Wednesday afternoons. She'll be home in a little bit."

"Oh, yes," Grams remembered promptly, "I swear sometimes I don't know where my mind goes."

Prue and Piper felt a twinge of guilt at keeping Phoebe's secret for her, and made a silent decision to stop covering for their baby sister.

"Dinner smells wonderful Grams," Piper chimed happily, "Do you want me to help you with it?"

"No, that's fine," Grams replied, "But I would like you girls to set the table."

Prue and Piper retrieved the silverware from the kitchen and began setting the table when Phoebe busted through the door.

"Set an extra plate!" she bellowed to no one in particular as she made her way into the Manor.

"Oh, great," Prue said to Piper as she rolled her eyes, "Another one of Phoebe's 'friends.'"

Piper gave a small laugh as they both came into the foyer to see what lout Phoebe had brought to dinner.

Instead of seeing the muscled freshman boy toy they had expected, they saw a girl around Phoebe's age who seemed strangely familiar.

"Hey, guys" Phoebe indicated towards Prue and Piper, "This is my friend, Paige Matthews. She's a seventh grader at the Middle School," Phoebe continued, "And Paige, these are my older sisters, Prue and Piper."

"Pleasure to meet you," Prue said as she extended and hand, and Piper followed.

"I should go call my parents," Paige said to Phoebe.

"Oh, of course. You can use the phone on the landing," Phoebe said as she pointed in the direction of the phone.

"Where'd you say she was from Phoebe?" Piper asked her as Paige went to call her parents and Prue went into the kitchen to get more silverware for Paige's place at the table.

"She lives just around here with her foster parents," Phoebe answered.

Piper gave a suspicious look after the girl before going to take a seat at the table with Phoebe behind her.

In the kitchen, Grams shot an odd look at Prue.

"Prudence, what are you doing?" Grams solicited.

"Phoebe brought a friend over for dinner so I'm setting an extra place," Prue answered.

"Oh, how nice," Grams continued, "What's this friend's name?"

"Her name is Paige. Paige Matthews." Prue answered her grandmother.

Grams dropped the dish she was holding as food and glass flew all over the floor. But Grams didn't seem the least bit interested in that.

"Prue, repeat that name. I need you to say it again," Grams said with a worried expression to Prue.

Prue looked a little scared, but answered Grams as Piper and Phoebe entered the kitchen upon hearing the noise.

"Paige, Grams. The girl's name is Paige," Prue said warily.

"Where is she right now?" Grams said cautiously.

"She up on the landing, using the phone to call her parents," Piper answered for Prue, as Prue seemed a little too scared of Grams to answer herself.

"Her parents?" Grams repeated. "Oh, God—the potion," she said as she ran from the kitchen and headed for the landing. Her granddaughters followed in confusion as they all went to Paige.

Just as Grams had reached the landing, Paige came down the stairs---tears in her eyes and shock on her face.

"I called my house and a policeman answered," Paige said as she shook with grief.

"He told me my parent's were just killed in a car crash."

A/N: Is anyone confused about how Gram's knew the potion was involved? Don't worry, if you are it'll be explained in the coming chapters. Please review and tell us what you think.


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Charmed. Oh and also---Breaking News! Angelina Jolie didn't break up Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston's marriage! Oh wait, yeah she did.

A/N: No time wasted, here's another chapter.

Grams stood stock still in disbelief. She had known that the potions would work; she just didn't think they would work in such brutal ways.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe ran to Paige for support, as she had all but fallen down the remaining steps on the staircase.

"They...they want me to come to the house so they can talk to me," Paige said, shell-shocked.

Paige looked up helplessly at the three girls that held her, and they acted on her silent request.

Prue grabbed her car keys from the hook in the kitchen and Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Grams followed her out to her car, Phoebe holding Paige for support.

On Paige's direction, Prue drove Paige to her house as the lot of them were greeted by a cadre of policeman.

They talked to Grams for a second, what about the girls had no idea. The police talked to Paige, telling her that her parents had been taken to the local morgue. Since she was in foster care, they would transfer to another home unless someone else took her in. Paige sat there, hardly listening to what they said to her.

"Will there be a funeral?" Were the first words Paige spoke to the cop.

He looked taken aback by what Paige said, those words obviously not being what he expected to hear.

"Yeah---actually the woman over there has agreed to take care of all of the arrangements," Was the officer's answer the bewildered girl.

Paige looked over to the woman that Phoebe fondly referred to as 'Grams' and wondered why she would do that for a girl she had never even talked to.

Paige got up and left the policeman, not caring that he was in mid-sentence. Paige went over to Grams who, having finished talking to the police, stood by herself looking like she was deep in thought.

"Thank you," Paige said quietly.

Grams gave no reply but a nod and led the girl back to Prue's car. The six of them drove back to the Manor wordlessly, no one saying a thing until they were all inside the house.

"You'll be staying here tonight," Grams told the eleven year- old. "Sleep in as late as you want, I'll phone the school in the morning and let them know you're not going to be coming. Phoebe will get your books and homework for you."

Paige gave one more thankful look at Grams before Phoebe led her up to her room.

"Grams," Piper started, "What's gonna happen to her?"

"I don't know yet," Grams answered as best she could. "But you girls should get to bed now, it's getting late."

"Grams, it's only 7:30," Piper observed.

Grams looked as if she had just realized this had all happened right before dinner. But she soon regained her composure and made a reply to her granddaughter.

"None the less, it's been a long day," Grams said as she shooed Piper up the stairs.

Prue stayed behind, still wanting to know more about the night's happenings.

"Grams, when you ran in to find Paige, you mentioned a potion. What were you talking about?" Prue asked with genuine perplexity.

Grams, surprised Prue had remembered her earlier words, knew this wasn't the right time to explain the girls' pasts or destinies.

"You'll soon find out," was Grams' cryptic answer. She went up the stairs, and Prue followed, neither worrying about the un-eaten dinner or broken glass and food spilled on the floor.

April 18th, 1988

"We rest our faith in God's almighty hands, knowing He will bring these two blessed people to sanctuary. We pray for their souls, and act not in anger, but in remembrance. In the name of thy Heavenly Father, let them rest in peace. Amen."

The guests at the funeral nodded and chimed 'Amen' along with the preacher as the caskets were lowered six feet into the ground.

Paige sat in the front row along with the four people who had taken her in for the past three and a half weeks. She just stared at the two wooden boxes descending, seemingly out of tears to cry.

She rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder and Phoebe stoked her hair as her, Prue, and Piper cried for Paige.

The proceeding ceremony was held at the Manor. Paige remained in Phoebe's room for the entire time, leaving Grams, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe to greet people and eventually let them out.

"Go up and check on her," Grams urged Prue.

Prue made her way upstairs to Phoebe's and now Paige's room. She knocked on the door and entered even though Paige didn't answer.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Paige said nothing once more and Prue sat down next to Paige on the bed that Grams had recently bought her.

"I know how it feels," Prue said softly. "Piper and Phoebe don't remember when our mom died very well, but I was older than them---I know how you feel. It feels like you're lost---like you're never gonna find your way again. But you will, I promise you will."

"But they were everything for me," Paige managed to choke out, "They were all I had."

"No," Prue corrected, "You have us."

Paige laid her head on Prue's shoulder and Prue rocked her back and forth, feeling like she was family.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short. Please give us feedback and what not, and please review.


	5. Long Day

Chapter 5: Long Day

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Wyatt would've stayed hott, not turned into his new effeminate counterpart.

A/N: Hope you enjoy and please review.

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" Grams called from the bottom of the stairs.

It had been a month since the funeral, and Grams still hadn't explained to the girls about the potions, the reason Paige's parents were really killed, or the fact that Paige was their half sister. It was hard to get all of the girls in one place as it was, much less discuss their destinies. But she had decided they had been kept in the dark long enough, and with Prue graduating in less than a month, there was no better time than now to tell them.

The four girls came down the steps, Prue and Piper ready to go, and Phoebe and Paige barely awake. They all made their way into the kitchen as Prue poured herself a cup of coffee, Piper helped Grams serve breakfast, and Phoebe and Paige sat waiting for it.

"Paige, I need you to sign some final papers for your house," Grams called out gently to her not-yet-known youngest granddaughter.

Paige's foster parents left her their house in their will, and Paige had sold it to put the money in her college fund with all of the other money she had inherited after her parent's deaths.

Paige took the papers and signed them while gulping some orange juice.

"Girls, don't forget," Grams said to everyone in the room, "Today I want you all to come straight home after school. I have something to tell you all."

Prue began to open her mouth but Grams hushed her.

"There's no getting out of this, Prudence," Grams said sternly.

Pure sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"We should be going if we want to get to school on time," Piper observed as she looked at her watch.

She cleared the plates from the table despite the full-mouthed grunts from Phoebe and Paige of "not finished yet."

The girls hustled out the door with a "Don't forget" reminder from Grams.

As soon as Prue had dropped Phoebe and Paige off at the Middle school, Prue and Piper rounded the corner and drove toward the senior lot.

Although most of Prue's probation had been over for three weeks going, she still felt that she needed to spend more time with Piper. Despite her pride and image to protect, Prue really did feel she needed to take care of Piper. The more she was around; the less Missy could torment her.

Prue and Piper walked into the school and parted where the upper classmen hallway separated from the hallway where classes for grades ten and below were held.

"See you this afternoon," Prue called after Piper before they became hidden from each other in the sea of kids that flooded the corridor.

Piper turned from saying goodbye to her sister and was immediately stopped in her tracks by Missy and two of her cronies.

"Hey Pepper," Missy chimed. She was sporting a large bandage on her nose from her encounter with Prue, and Piper couldn't help but snicker at it.

Missy looked a bit insecure at the binding for a moment before making sure Piper paid for her laughter.

"Are you heading to class Peeper?" Missy said in her usual taunting tone, "I'll just move out of your way then," Missy said as she moved to the side.

When Piper moved to walk away Missy put a long leg out and Piper fell right over it. Her glasses fell from her face and her books and papers flew everywhere as everyone in the hall erupted in laughter.

Missy then grabbed onto Piper's hair, jerked her head back violently and got close to her face.

"Up until now I've been easy on you," Missy in a dark tone Piper had never heard before, "The next time you feel the urge to laugh, you better save it for later. Cause' the next time I hear it, that'll be the last thing you have to laugh about. _Ever_. And believe me---Missy Campbell doesn't bluff."

She threw Piper down on the hallway floor and wiped her hands on her skirt, seemingly trying to rid them of the grease from Piper's hair. She made a very careful effort to step on Piper's glasses as she began to walk away.

"Ooops," Missy chimed, her voice back to normal, "Did I really do that? _Clumsy_ me. See you in first period, Pipper," Missy said as she purposefully got Piper's name wrong---again.

Piper sighed deeply and tried her best to smooth down her hair. She then gathered her belongings and picked up what was left of her glasses. She then made her way to the nurse's office to get the extra pair she kept in case of an emergency.

She came into the office and saw a blurred figure that she recognized as her older sister. Piper got the glasses from the nurse and upon hearing her voice Prue turned her head to see Piper. Prue jumped out of her chair at seeing Piper's broken glasses in her hands, and immediately began with the interrogation.

"Piper, honey what happened?" Prue said worriedly.

"Nothing," Piper brushed off her older sister's worry, "I just dropped my glasses and then accidentally stepped on them," Piper said eyeing the nurse behind her.

Prue pulled her sister off to the side where the nurse couldn't hear them and continued their conversation.

"It was Missy wasn't it?" Prue said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry about it," Piper reassured, "Missy's all threats," she continued, "We don't have to be concerned about her."

"Why are you in here anyway?" Piper questioned.

"I just hurt by arm in morning cheerleading practice," Prue answered quickly, "And don't try to change the subject," she added.

"You tell me if anything else like this happens," Prue said as she showed genuine fright for her sister. She knew that Missy was the kind of person who didn't know the meaning of the phrase "too far." She also knew that Piper was the kind of person who would let Missy do whatever she wanted to her without so much as blinking.

With a "yes" from Piper, the two left the nurse together, as class was starting in a couple of minutes.

"You be careful in English," Prue warned her little sister as they both went off to their respective classes.

'This is gonna be a long day,' Piper thought as she went into her first period English class.

Paige handed a large stack of make-up work to her Geography teacher, as this was her first day back to school since the accident.

The teacher looked a bit overwhelmed and frankly annoyed at having to grade work from as far back as seven weeks. But his face soon loosened up as he quickly remembered the reason Paige had been out so long.

"How are you holding up?" He asked with un-feigned concern.

"Okay, I guess. It's supposed to get easier as the days go by, so I'm looking forward to that," Paige answered wearily, knowing she would have to say the same thing at least ten more times in the day.

The teacher nodded and Paige walked back to her seat. She sat down and looked at the clock. It read 8:30.

'This is gonna be a long day,' Paige thought, not looking forward to what was ahead of her.

A/N: The Biggie's coming in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. Destiny

Chapter 6: Destiny

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed HMC would get the recognition she really deserves.

A/N: Brace yourselves folks---here comes the big explanation.

Seven hours after their entrance into their respective schools, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked out, more than ready to go home.

Prue and Piper drove to the Middle School to pick up Phoebe and Paige and they all drove to the familiar Manor.

They entered and immediately went to the kitchen, knowing that's where Grams most likely was. She was sitting at the island counter, clearly waiting for the girls.

"I think you should sit down girls," Grams spoke softly, close to whisper.

The four girls looked at each other as well Grams with suspicious glances.

"Grams, what's this about?" Prue inquired.

"Prudence, I need you to just listen right now," Grams said with a hint of irritation in her tone, but apprehension obviously being her overriding emotion.

"First of all, you need to know something about your mother Patty," Grams spoke to all four of the girls although only three were listening.

"After she and your father broke up," Grams began, "She had a relationship with a man named Sam. Prue, you were only seven. Piper, you were five, and Phoebe, you were three. You all don't remember him---any memory you would have of him was erased."

"Erased?" Prue questioned, even though Grams had told her to simply listen.

"Prue," Piper spoke, trying to remind her sister of Grams' words.

Grams ignored Prue's question, knowing she would come back to it later.

"Your mother and Sam had a baby right around that time," Grams continued, "On August 22nd, 1977 to be exact."

Paige's head shot up at the mention of her birthday, anticipating Gram's next words.

"But none of you remember because of the same reason you don't remember Sam----your memories of the baby were erased. They had to give the girl up because—because there were rules against her birth. That baby—Patty's fourth daughter----she was given to a church right after she was born. She-----" Grams continued.

"Are you telling me we have another sister?" Phoebe asked, almost mad at the fact that Grams hadn't told them about the child sooner.

"Yes. Well—half sister," Grams corrected.

"And you didn't tell us until now?" Prue asked, even more offended then Phoebe.

"Prue, you have to understand. I was waiting for the right time to tell you," Grams defended herself.

"Well if she's out there, how do we find her?" Piper questioned.

"You don't have to find her," Grams said, a smile playing across her face. She motioned towards Paige and the three of them turned their heads toward her.

"You….you mean...Paige is our…" Phoebe began. She stopped talking as Grams nodded at her words.

"You hid this from us for all these years?" Prue nearly screamed as she got up from her chair.

"Prudence it was for your own good," Grams noted, "I didn't have a choice. Your mother requested that I kept it from you."

"Prue, you have a right to be mad," she continued, "But right now there's something else you have to know."

Prue sat back down as Grams began to tell her granddaughters the rest of the secrets she'd hid from them.

"Girls, Sam wasn't just any man. He was what you would call a Whitelighter---a Guardian Angel."

"Guardian Angel?" Phoebe questioned, "For what?"

"For people like me and you mother. People like you girls. People that have been in our family for generations. Girls, Whitelighters are Guardians for---they're guardians for witches."

"What?" Paige asked, finally speaking up.

"Girls, this isn't a joke. You all are witches---just like you mother was and I am."

"So you're saying we're evil?" Piper asked nervously.

"No, no. We're good witches. We _fight_ evil. It's our destiny. Your destiny." Grams answered.

"Grams, I think you need to lie down," Prue said as she made to lead her grandmother upstairs to take a rest, "You're not making sense."

"Prue, I'm making complete sense. It's just a matter of you believing it," Grams countered. She then used her telekinesis to raise a vase off of the counter and to the kitchen table.

Prue starred wide-eyed at the demonstration, as did her sisters.

"Maybe _I_ need to take a rest," Prue said as she slowly sat down in her chair.

"What evil do we fight?" Paige questioned.

"Well there are demons---creatures from the underworld, and warlocks---evil witches----who will try to take your powers from you and wreak havoc on mankind." Grams answered.

"We have powers?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Right now they're bound," Grams said as Phoebe's excitement faded a bit, "You won't get them until I die, and one of you reads an incantation from the Book of Shadows." The girls looked crest fallen thinking that Grams would have to die for them to receive powers.

"The Book of what?" Prue asked, narrowing her eyes in a confused manner.

"Shadows," Grams filled in. She pulled the ancient book from a hidden cabinet under the kitchen table and showed it to the girls.

"This will be your guide to fighting the evils you will come across. It will help you defeat them with The Power of Four." Grams continued.

"The Power of Four?" Paige said, possibly the most confused out of all of them.

"Yes," Grams began, "You girls are The Power of Four. There was a prophecy of three sister witches that were to be the strongest and most powerful force of good there ever was----The Power of Three. That was going to be you," Gram indicated towards Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

"But when Paige was born, something happened. Right after she was born, the four of you were all together in the attic. Prue, you were holding Paige," Grams said as she smiled at Prue and Paige, "You were gathered next to a shelf---a shelf with potions on it. Four of the potions fell onto you girls. On Prue, fell Pride. On Piper, fell Patience. On Phoebe, fell Perceptibility, and on Paige, fell Pain."

The girls looked confused at what Grams had said and Prue spoke for all of them.

"What did these "potions" do Grams?" Prue asked.

"They endowed each of you with their given trait. More of it, that is, than any other human, witch, or being in the world. The traits would work to bring you together as sisters and as witches even though you were split apart. That's when The Power of Three became The Power of Four."

The girls sat for a second, processing the information.

"That's why I invited Paige over that day," Phoebe said quietly. Everyone looked at her inquisitively and she elaborated.

"The day when Paige came over for dinner, I invited her because she said she didn't want to go home for dinner. She told me because I could tell something was wrong. I guess that was Perceptibility." Phoebe finished.

"Wait," Paige said with realization, "If our traits bring us together, and mine is Pain, does that mean…" Paige began.

Grams' face turned dark and solemn as she nodded her head to what Paige was thinking. Prue and Piper realized it as well, though Phoebe looked a bit confused.

"What..." she started, but was cut off by the angry words that came from Paige's mouth.

"Are you telling me that my parent's had to die because of some stupid prophecy!" Paige screamed, "They didn't know anything about this, did they? None of this had to do with them!"

"Paige," Piper tried to calm her baby sister down. Paige however, wasn't having it, and continued to yell at Grams.

"If this is what my life is then I don't want it!" she continued, "Take it back! Take all of it back!"

"Paige, this is your destiny, I can't take it back. The Power of Four…" Grams tried, but Paige wouldn't let her even finish her sentence.

"No!" she declared. "Screw you, screw destiny, and screw The Power of Four!"

Seemingly finished, she looked at Grams, waiting for her to say something. But Grams face became contorted, and she grabbed her heart.

"Grams?" Piper said as she got up from her chair.

She rushed towards her, but she was too late.

Grams fell onto the kitchen floor, slipping into cardiac arrest.

A/N: We hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Here For You

Chapter 7: Here For You

Disclaimer: The day when Holly Marie Combs decides shopping at Planet Blue with Shannen Doherty is no longer fun---that day I'll own Charmed.

A/N: Well, wow. This story did much better than we could've ever anticipated. To, uh, not respond to, but um, comment on some of the reviews, I do believe that my writing partner and I are refraining from introducing the guys into the story for a good time. No, no, please don't cut our heads off! It's just that we're really trying to not make this be the fandom teenfic, you know? Come on you guys, you know the ones I'm talking about. The ones where one of the girls gets pregnant—of course. And then one of the guys leaves them—of course. And one of the girls has an eating disorder—of course. And one of the girls gets raped—of course. Oh, and one of them has to be a cutter. Now it's no joke that these issues are real and very important as well as serious, but they've just been done so many times it starts to be like, 'um, okay, didn't I just read the same exact story?' I've seriously compared lines in two completely different stories—different titles and authors and everything—and there were at least 10 instances where the exact same lines were written—just in the first chapter. So sorry for that long rant thing, and also sorry if I offended any teenfic writers out there. Believe me, that wasn't my intention at all. Feel free to yell at me and debate this in a review, you have a right to voice your opinion. I know that it's not like every teenfic is like this, in fact I'm vividly aware of that. I've reviewed many a teenfic with great praise as many of you writers out there know. Some fics work with those factors and make them great. That's just not what we wanted for this story. Oh, and by the way, everything that was said just above was from LeoPiperAndyPrue, not Jazzymon05. Just so you guys know who to yell at. So with no further adieu, ON WITH THE FIC!

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat in the waiting room at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Not one of them had talked since Prue and Piper had rushed Grams into the car. They had insisted that Phoebe and Paige stay home, thinking that they would just get in the way, but both being as headstrong as bulls they forced their way into the car, not wanting to leave Grams alone.

Paige sat a bit apart from her three newfound sisters, a million thoughts puncturing her brain as she sucked at her lip and picked at her cuticles.

'They're gonna blame me," she thought wildly, "Piper told me—she told me to stop yelling. But I didn't. I wouldn't. I wanted to hurt her. I…..I killed her.'

Paige shook her head quickly attracting a few odd glances from passer-bys, trying to stop the thoughts from residing in her mind.

'She's not dead,' Paige said very quietly to herself, 'She just can't be. Where would I go without her? I won't have anyone.'

She thought for a second, and a small voice in the back of her head told her otherwise.

'_You have them,_' the voice said clearly indicating towards Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, '_Look at them—they're your family. They'll be here for you._'

Paige thought on this for a second, and even though she wasn't sure how the Halliwells would like her as a sister, she was calmed a bit.

She stared at the floor for a little bit, watching people's feet shuffle by. She looked up when she saw that one of the pairs of feet had stopped in front of her sisters. She looked up and saw that it was the doctor that Grams had been assigned to. He was in his scrubs and he looked at the four girls with a solemn face.

"Girls, it's not looking good," he said, slightly averting their eyes, "Girls, were you aware of your Grandmother's heart conditions?" He asked, talking only to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe—observing that the hospital records said that Penny only had three granddaughters. He assumed that Paige was a family friend of some sort seeing as she was sitting farther away form the other three.

The doctor sounded as if he were insinuating that the girls had somehow caused Grams' accident. Paige turned her face and hid her guilt in the sleeve of her shirt while the other three girls jumped to answer the doctor's question.

"Yes, doctor," Prue said professionally, "We knew about it. She's been taking all of her medication and I've been coming home from school during my free periods and checking up on her—keeping her company."

The doctor nodded and made some notes on his clipboard and flipped to Grams' medical history.

"And during these times when you would 'keep her company' what would you do?" The doctor continued, looking back up to Prue.

"We would sit around the kitchen and talk," Prue said, wondering why the doctor was asking so many questions.

"You…talked," the doctor repeated to himself. "About what?"

"Excuse me?" Prue said as she narrowed her eyes at what she though were terribly inappropriate questions for the doctor to be asking.

"I need to know what kind of activities Ms. Halliwell proceeded in daily," He answered as if it were the most commonly known thing in the world, "If you talked about anything peculiar or particularly shocking it could have aided in putting Ms. Halliwell in the condition she's in."

"Peculiar?" Prue questioned though she had heard the words loud and clear.

"Yes," the doctor answered a bit impatiently.

Prue nodded slowly. Not out of confusion, but because of the same thing that all four girls were thinking.

'Peculiar' couldn't begin to describe the conversation Grams had just had with them.

"No," Prue stated as if that had settled the matter. But upon seeing the doctor's skeptical look she decided that she needed to elaborate a bit.

"That is to say," Prue continued, "Most of the conversations were just about how my morning classes had gone and how school was going generally."

Prue stopped talking as the doctor nodded and continued to write notes on his sheet, checking them simultaneously with Grams' medical history a couple of pages ahead in his metal clipboard.

"She also usually cooked when we talked," Prue finished quickly as she craned her neck, trying to get a look at the doctor's notes.

"What did she cook?" He asked without looking up, shielding his notes more proficiently from Prue.

Prue made a face at the doctor that she hoped he missed before answering his question.

"I never knew," She said before realizing how strange that had sounded, "I mean she never really told me. I was never much of a cook myself—if I tried to help her I probably would've messed something up." Prue let out a nervous laugh seeing that the doctor was eyeing her quite oddly at this response. She then turned to face her sisters—something else had dawned on her as well.

All those times Grams had been cooking without her knowing what it was—they must have been potions.

Prue could tell the three girls sitting beside her were thinking the same thing.

The doctor surveyed the moment with a wary eye. Prue had been giving terribly unusual answers so far, and he was starting to get suspicious of the whole foursome.

The girls noticed the doctor's odd looks and Prue resumed her professional tone to try and keep up pretences.

"Any more questions," Prue gave a hugely false smile, "doc?"

He gave one more curious look before continuing.

"Do you know what temperature the oven was at when you grandmother cooked," He quickly looked down at Grams' medical history and gave a fake smile much like Prue's, "Prudence?"

"Why does that matter?" Phoebe questioned loudly, not caring that the doctor hadn't been talking to her at all. "Stop beating around the bush with oven temperatures and afternoon conversations and tell us how our grandmother is!"

Prue and Piper shot warning glances at Phoebe but Phoebe was steadily keeping her glare on the doctor.

He looked down at his notes once more before speaking to her.

"Piper…" He guessed vaguely, hoping he had got the name right.

"It's Phoebe!" Phoebe yelled, correcting him much more rudely than she needed to.

"Phoebe," he continued, and Phoebe narrowed her eyes and cocked her head at his not-so-smooth blunder, "I can tell you girls are very mature. It's really not protocol to explain the extent of a sickness this serious to children so young," he said, indicating towards Phoebe, "But if all the family would follow me over here, I'll tell you girls all I know."

He walked away as the four sisters followed him into another room. He turned around and looked directly at Paige.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he apologized, "But it would be best if only family was here."

Paige looked a bit taken aback by the declaration, momentarily forgetting that the rest of the world hadn't been in the Halliwell kitchen an hour ago. Paige was about to simply accept it and leave rather than explaining the situation to a complete stranger, but Prue jumped to fill in for her instead.

"She _is_ family," Prue said as if there was nothing more to it.

"But the sheet says that Ms. Penelope Halliwell only has three granddaughters," he noted, "Are you a cousin?"

"I'm, uh…." Paige began.

"I think you should check that _sheet_ of yours again, doctor," Phoebe said curtly as she pointed to the doctor's clipboard, "Because they're four of us."

Paige smiled inwardly at Phoebe's rude but true comment. The doctor searched a bit frantically through the papers attached to his clipboard before looking up at the girls, puzzlement shadowing every inch of his face.

He clearly hadn't found anything indicating Paige as a fourth grandchild, but decided to drop the subject, as more pressing matters were at hand.

"We had a whole team of doctors trying to revive your grandmother," he started, and Piper gave an involuntary shudder of grief. The doctor ignored this and kept on with his diagnosis.

"We managed to stabilize her heartbeat, but she's not breathing on her own just yet. We'll have to keep her here for the next few days."

He surveyed the girls for a moment before continuing.

"She won't be the same 'Grams' you knew. She won't be able to walk around places or even drive. She won't be able to cook for you as much---she'll need to stay off of her feet for the next, well, almost another two months."

"She has three new prescriptions that I'll need you to sign off for," he continued, nodding at Prue, "And I'll need all of you to make sure that she takes them. Can you do that?"

The four of them nodded as they thanked the doctor and made their way out of the hospital upon being told that they wouldn't be able to see Grams for at least the next week.

'Yep,' Paige thought as they drove out of the hospital parking lot, 'These three girls—my sisters—they're gonna help me through this. They'll be here for me.'

She was sure that every one of her sisters was thinking the exact same thing as they all drove home, what was sure to be a sleepless night awaiting them all.

A/N: Hope you liked it folks. Please review. And also, if you guys have time, I would appreciate if you checked out my (LeoPiperAndyPrue's) other active fic, Things of the Past.


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

Disclaimer: When gas costs $5.00 to fill up a 10 tank car again—that's when I'll own Charmed

A/N: Well people certainly seem to like this story. Thanks for that. And with no further adieu we say ON WITH THE FIC!

The next week had gone by in a blur to the four Halliwell sisters. With all that had been going on with Grams, none of the girls had time to properly process or address any of what Grams had told them—including the fact that Paige was the fourth and, for the time being, final Halliwell minor. The girls had gone on about their daily routine as usual—the only difference being that they now woke up to a house filled with the aroma of a fresh cooked meal by Piper instead of one made by Grams.

Prue had dropped a class to be able to check on Grams' condition as often as possible (though the doctors had still agreed that Grams was not in a stable enough condition for visitors yet,) and Piper picked up most of the slack around the house. Phoebe stopped partying—some—and Paige had stopped skiving off her classes—some.

The only relief that any of the girls had felt was that of Prue's. The source of the relief was from the one person she had probably needed to see the most: Andy. Though he had tried—neither he nor Prue could do much in stopping the constant bullying that Piper was receiving despite Principal Sandalsby's "sharp eye" under which Missy was supposedly being kept.

"Let's go!" Prue screamed from the bottom of the stairs, beckoning her three sisters that it was time to go.

That morning they had all slept in late, meaning no breakfast from Piper. Piper came down the stairs in a hurry, her rental glasses a bit askew and her greasy hair in an only half put together pony tail. She had a pencil in between her teeth and was balancing many books in her nail-bitten hands. Prue gave a small shake of her head at the sight that nobody but her noticed.

'She's practically a target for bullies,' Prue thought as Piper let out a muffled, "Sorry" to her as she passed and swept out the Manor door.

Paige came down next, half awake and not carrying half as many books as she should've. She was acting as if she had no place to go and at Prue's steely-eyed glare indicating for her to hurry up gave only a small "What?" She had been terribly quiet since Grams had been admitted to San Francisco Memorial. Prue rolled her eyes a bit, not expecting much more from her youngest sister.

A little too much later, Phoebe came gallivanting down the stairs. In a too-tight, too-short skirt and a "shirt" that wouldn't be fit on a Vegas call girl. For the first few days after Grams had been brought in to the hospital she had gone back to pre-teen Phoebe—saying please and thank you and wearing clothes that didn't make you want to slap some sense into her—but Prue would be damned if she expected that to have lasted long.

Phoebe sauntered past Prue without a word, joining her sisters in the back of Andy's car. He had driven them to school since his return home from a cross country football camp and had become accustomed to the sight of the two girls who were like sisters to him—though he still had a bit of trouble getting used to Paige. He couldn't decipher much off her—Prue had only told him that she had been staying with the Halliwell's since her parent's death but hadn't bother to explain why. Due to the girl's seemingly forced quiet nature, he had no idea what kind of person she was or what to make of her.

He waited until Prue had buckled her seatbelt to start the car, then called out the customary yell of confirmation he did everyday.

"Everyone buckled in?" He called from the front.

He was met with the usual.

"Yes Andy," from Piper.

"What does it matter to you?" From Phoebe.

And silence from Paige.

Prue gave Andy a weak smile of appreciation before they all headed off for school.

After dropping an unvoiced Paige and discourteous Phoebe off at the Middle school, Andy, Prue, and Piper got out of Andy's car and made their way up to their own educational facility.

"Wait a sec, Piper," Prue called out to her little sister as she and Andy stopped right outside of the car.

"Anything you need, you tell me," Andy said earnestly, staring straight into Prue's eyes.

Prue tried and failed to stifle an enormous grin at the thought of how loyal Andy was.

"Well, now that you mentioned it," Prue began, trying to sound as innocent as possible, "Could you drive Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I to the hospital to visit Grams? The doctors say that we can come in for a short visit today."

"On one condition," Andy said with a slight smirk, though it was obvious that he was going to do whatever she wanted anyway, "You let me come with you."

"Of course you can," Prue smiled, "You're as much a grandson to her and we are her granddaughters."

Andy thought on this comment for a moment, noticing that Prue had said "we" instead of just Piper and Phoebe, as if Paige was a granddaughter as well.

He gave her a quick kiss as they walked hand in hand over to a waiting Piper.

The three of them then walked into Baker high School.

They said their goodbyes to each other and Prue said one more thing to Piper before leaving for the upper classmen hallway.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Prue said lowly to Piper.

"Yes, Prue. I'll be fine," Piper said with a bit of a nervously fake smile.

"Tell me the truth," Prue prodded.

"I am," Piper assured.

"I'll be right here waiting for you at the end of the day," Prue guaranteed to her little sister.

"I know Prue," Piper said with fake agitation.

Prue smiled and straightened Piper's glasses before walking off with Andy.

Piper fiddled with her glasses a moment before taking off down the hall. Almost immediately after she had started walking she collided with a figure in front of her.

Her heart beat rapidly, hoping it was not the one person who she knew would not only take this accidental impact as a purposeful offense, but an open invitation to maiming and torture.

She looked up apprehensively and her heart loosened quickly at the site of who it was.

"Justin!" She screamed, embracing her long time friend in a strong hug.

"You're choking me," He sputtered as Piper let go of him, her glasses off point once more.

"You're back!" She rejoiced.

"Yeah," Justin smiled. He was finally back from his two-month long excursion his parents had brought him on to "tighten their family bond."

"So, tell me what's been going on," he nudged as they began to walk down the hall together.

"Oh, nothing really," Piper started, knowing this was the exact opposite of how her life had been for the past two months, "I got Missy withheld from the cheerleading squad after the Principal found out how much she was bullying me and now she's out to get me."

"And she wasn't already?" Justin questioned.

"All right, just more than usual," Piper laughed slightly, marveling at the fact that she could laugh while talking about how someone was out to possibly end her life simply because she was with Justin.

"What else?" He continued.

"Grams' sickness has worsened," Piper started sadly, "She's in the hospital right now. But hopefully she'll be out soon. We might even get to visit her one of these days."

Justin nodded his head thoughtfully and put on a serious face.

"Well, just know I'm here if you need me," Justin said.

"That's amazing," Piper commented.

"What is?" Justin said, stopping in the middle of the hallway and eying Piper suspiciously.

"We've been talking for all of," Piper looked down at her watch jokingly, "Forty-five seconds and you haven't mentioned Prue yet."

Justin blushed furiously and continued walking with his head down.

"You don't have to rub it in, you know," he said, half angry, half knowing that every word Piper spoke about his infatuation with her older sister was the truth.

"Yes I do," Piper said, happier than she had been for a while now. She smiled widely before a voice cut off her joy.

"Oh, how sweet is this?" Missy chimed happily.

Justin looked up at this, almost as apprehensive as Piper.

"You're boyfriend's finally back, Peeper," she said, "Maybe now you'll have someone to go home and cry to when I get done with you."

"First of all," Justin said, trying to sound intimidating through his braces and lisp, "Her name's Piper and you know it," Missy let an expression of mock fright cross her face and she showed it off to her audience. They laughed uproariously and Justin tried to ignore it.

"And second of all," he continued, "She's not my girlfriend."

Piper looked slightly hurt at this for a moment but hid her emotions quickly as to not give Missy more cannon fodder. However, she did so a moment too late, and Missy saw the glorious blow Justin's words had had on Piper.

"Someone should tell her that," Missy laughed, a chorus following her, "What's the madder, Pwiper?" Missy exhibited a mock baby voice, "Can't even bag ol' Jerk-Off Justin, huh?"

Both Piper and Justin's faces reddened horribly and Missy took a great amount of joy in the fact that she had struck a nerve with the two. It seemed that the audience had doubled its size since Missy had first stopped the two only moments ago.

"I can't say I blame him," Missy continued, "You look like you drop a vat of grease on your head every morning, your clothes are so awful that I wouldn't be surprised to find an Osh-Kosh-Bigosh label on your jeans, and I'm sure that the closest thing you've ever had to getting some is—"

"Hello ladies," Andy smiled widely as he came around the corner and put his hands in Piper's shoulders, "Mind if I cut in?"

Missy's face drained of color temporarily as the crowd around her dissipated to a great extent. It was within Piper's knowledge that Missy not only had a large crush on Andy but had been greatly afraid of Prue since her encounter with Prue's fist. Missy was a bit dense but no so much so that she didn't know that Andy would report anything bad said about Piper straight to Prue.

"Oh, Andy…I didn't see you there," Missy stuttered slightly, "Of course I don't mind. I'll see you later, Peep…I mean _Pip_er."

Missy walked off with her minions in toe. As she passed Piper, she got close enough so that only Piper and Justin heard what she said.

"This isn't over you lucky little grease ball. They can only save you so many times. That's the truth and you know it."

She walked off and left Piper and Justin staring at each other. Piper broke the gaze after a second and turned to Andy.

"Thanks," she said a bit sadly, almost annoyed that Andy had to defend her again.

"No problem," he smiled, "I gotta get to class, Piper. Take care of yourself." He nodded at Justin and walked in the other direction, leaving Piper and Justin standing there a bit awkwardly.

"What she said…" Piper started.

"I know," Justin cut her off, anticipating Piper's words. He was sure that she would've said that Missy's comments were completely un-true, and he would've given the same response even though he didn't think that at all. He knew at least most of what Missy had said about Piper liking Justin was, in fact, truth.

"Let's get to class," Justin said after a bit of a long and discomfited silence.

Piper complied silently and walked next to her best friend, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

And knowing it was the truth.

A/N: So, as you've seen, you all have broken us down. The guys are gonna be in from here on out, but only guys in which the girls would've actually met in high school. Meaning—please, please don't kill us—no Leo or Cole. It's just the way we feel the story should go. It would be greatly appreciated if you all didn't stop reading because of this little fact—who knows—those two men might appear later depending on how long you all would like this story to go.


	9. Class

Chapter 9: Class

Disclaimer: Are there any WMDs in Iraq? Okay then.

A/N: I'm glad most of you liked the guy intro. You didn't kill us! That's certainly gratifying! The reviews show that some of you even liked little old Justin! It was just fitting, you know, to have someone that was there indefinitely (like in High school with them.) Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please review.

"Paige? Paige!" A voice said, snapping Paige out of her previous reverie.

"What?" She said for no real reason but instinct, "Oh, sorry Glen. What was that?"

"I was just saying that I'm sorry, you know, for not being around lately. I mean, I know you might've needed me and…"

"Glen, stop," Paige put a hand up to end Glen's apologizing, "You don't need to be sorry. It's not like you bailed on me or anything. You were away getting better. I understand that."

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty. If I was just…" Glen trailed off, bowing his head a little bit, "Just remember you can tell me anything, alright? Just say my name—I'll come running," he said as he took a hold of Paige's shoulders soothingly.

Paige smiled despite her sardonic thoughts.

'Yeah, I'm sure I can tell you about how the people I've been living with are actually my three sisters and, oh, by the way, we're all witches. I forgot to mention that, did I? Oh, well you know me...scatterbrain…'

"Paige, if I didn't know you better I'd think you weren't listening to me…again," Glen said as he cut off Paige's inner rant

"It's because you know me so well that you know that I wasn't," Paige joked as she rose from the bench her and Glen were sitting at, "Come on, we'll be late for Math," she said, indicating for Glen to rise as well. He did so and intertwined fingers with Paige as they began to walk off.

"Oh, so we're going today?" Glen laughed.

"Shut up," Paige grumbled as she hit Glen on his arm.

"Ow," Glen said, pretending to be hurt, "You're just lucky you're a girl or I'd have to hit you back to uphold my manly honor."

"Manly honor?" Paige laughed, "And you became a man when? Oh, that's right. It must have been three months ago when you thought you had some peach fuzz on your lip that turned out to be…well…peach fuzz."

"Precisely," Glen concluded as they entered the double doors back into the school.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Paige sighed as she rested her head on Glen's shoulder.

"Ditto, kid," Glen replied, "Now, Milady, let's escort you to class before both of us get time in the galleys."

"Fine idea, good knight," Paige went along with the joke, "Lead the way."

The two then Monty Pythoned their way down the hall; missing only four coconuts to clonk together.

"Come on Ramona," Phoebe prodded of her "friend." It was to the knowledge of most of the student body that Ramona was more like Phoebe's lackey than she'd ever be a friend.

"Phoebe…I'm not sure," Ramon squeaked, "You know we could get in a lot of trouble for doing something like this. I mean…honestly—"

"Look," Phoebe started, cutting Ramona off, "All you have to do is ask to go to the bathroom ten minutes before class ends. You have Mrs. Rogers—she's a push-over so you know she'll let you go. Then go to my locker; it's rigged so you don't need a combination. Get the goods and meet me out in the hall with Rick and Todd. We'll set em' off and then you can go running anywhere you want. I just need you to do the first part," Phoebe finished explaining her ill-behaved little Middle school plan just as the bell for the beginning of first period rang.

"Don't let us down," Phoebe insisted of the timid girl as she began to make her way down the hall, "Please."

Phoebe flashed a largely fake smile to try to reassure Ramona before walking off down the hall. Ramona nervously fidgeted with her hair for a second, teaming with annoyance at how Phoebe ordered her around so much. However a moment later she shook the negative thoughts from her head.

'She doesn't boss me around,' Ramona reasoned, 'She's just including me in the group.'

Ramona repeated the thought to herself over and over again until she was sure that Phoebe Halliwell was, in fact, her friend.

"So what time did you want to swing around to see Grams?" Andy whispered under the teacher's words as he leaned over to Prue's seat across the aisle.

"As close to three as possible," Prue whispered back, "I want to get there before visiting hours are over."

"Over?" Andy asked in disbelief. "That early? I though visiting hours ended at like—"

"Not where Grams is," Prue cut him off suddenly, contracting a pained look upon her face, "When patients are in that…that bad a condition…"

"Sorry," Andy apologized earnestly, "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't," Prue said with a smile, trying to brighten up, "I did."

Andy looked a bit awkward for a second and Prue jumped to end the discomforted silence.

"So how come you want to know the time?" Prue questioned with a sly look about her.

"What?" Andy said, jumping slightly in his chair and causing some faces to look back at him.

"Do you have somewhere better to be?" Prue continued, her face now showing a look of a concerned type of curiosity she had often used on Piper and Phoebe.

"No, no," Andy said quickly, a little louder than he should've, "Where would I have to be?"

Prue, noting the obvious tone Andy took on when he thought he could lie to her, tried to get more information out of him.

"Andy…" Prue started.

"Come on, Prue," Andy countered, "Just because it's the end of the year doesn't mean we don't need to listen in class."

Andy turned his head to face the front of the class, pretending not to hear Prue whisper his name repeatedly.

Prue soon gave up and she too turned to the board to see that the teacher was playing a full class game of hangman.

"Ugh, is this class over yet?" Piper spoke aloud as she waited for the clock to strike three.

"Since when did you not like being in English?" Justin questioned, "I thought this was your favorite class. I mean, besides the whole Missy factor of course."

"It's just…I don't know, I kind of want to get out of here," Piper replied.

"Well, its only 9:00 Piper," Justin let out a small laugh, "You're gonna have to wait for like, another hour."

"Yeah," Piper seethed, looking at the clock, "Don't remind me."

"So, like I told you last week," the English teacher spoke up, "I'm going off on sabbatical for a while so that I can finish an outside project. Your teacher for when I'm gone is going to be coming in today to meet you all as this is my last day."

"Oh no," Piper breathed with genuine disappointment, "Today? I completely forgot it was going to be so soon. Ms. Flower is the best teacher at this school. What bum are they going to get to replace her?"

"It's not gonna be a bum, Piper," Justin assured.

"Well it's not going to be Ms. Flower," Piper grumbled in an undertone.

"I've really enjoyed teaching this class. I can't believe the next time I see you all you'll be Juniors! But all good things come to an end."

"English teachers are so wordy," Justin mumbled loud enough for Piper to hear.

"Sssh," Piper hushed her best friend, taking in every piece of the teacher's kind goodbyes.

"Now's the time for you to meet me replacement for the last three weeks of school," Ms. Flower said, coming to a close.

"Oh, great," Piper and Justin turned their heads towards the door to see who the person to teach their class for the end of the school year would be.

"You can come in now!" Ms. Flower called out the door, "Mr. Wyatt."

Piper watched as the young man entered the classroom.

Just then, everything; all her problems—Missy, Grams—it all just fell away.

Suddenly, Piper didn't mind being class anymore.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE IT! PERFECTO!


	10. Perfect

Chapter 10: Perfect

Disclaimer: When Damien proclaims his everlasting and, up until now, latent love of Brian Krause is when I'll own Charmed.

A/N: Ha, I love Leo, don't you? I think you do, too.

"Will you please stop talking about him?" Justin inquired of Piper as they walked out of the school, "It's all you've been doing since English, Piper. And that was like, six hours ago."

"It's just as much as you talk about Prue," Piper pointed out, "And besides, Leo's just so perfect."

"Perfect?" Justin repeated, "You _just_ met him. Besides, don't you mean Mr. Wyatt? And what's perfect anyway?"

"I don't care if I just met him," Piper defended, "And for your information," She continued, "Perfect is funny—witty; charming. It's a guy who's smart, caring, and sensitive. It's _Leo_," Piper put emphasis on her teacher's first name, just so that Justin knew she had no problem calling him by it.

Justin rolled his eyes and mumbled an obscenity just quiet enough for Piper not to hear.

"Just wait until Prue finds out that you have a crush on the substitute English teacher," Justin said a bit louder.

"I don't care what Prue thinks," Piper stated.

Just showed mild surprise at the fact Piper didn't dispute him saying that she had a crush on Leo.

"I have to go now," Piper said, checking her watch and heading toward the parking to find Prue and Andy.

"Alright, bye," Justin said a bit sulkily.

"Oh, and, by the way Justin," Piper called from a few feet away, "You want to know the one thing that really makes a perfect guy?"

Justin raised his eyebrows a bit to indicated he wanted her to continue.

"A perfect guy is one who doesn't spend everyday obsessing over a girl that wouldn't give him the time of day and appreciates what's always right there next to him—no matter what."

She walked away, a bit stunned at her own daring. She hadn't the faintest idea why she had said that. Despite her urge to turn back and apologize to Justin, she kept a steadily increasing pace towards Andy's car, her eyes fixed on the pavement.

Justin, on the other hand, was rooted to where he stood. He watched Piper walk away, almost as stunned as she was at her words. Finally he broke from his position and scoffed off in the other direction.

He slowed slightly at the sight of Leo making his way to his car. Leo waved and smiled at Justin before getting into his vehicle, unfazed by the fact that Justin returned neither of the gestures.

"Perfect," Justin spat at the ground as he stalked in the other direction and saw Andy's car drive by; Piper in the back seat and waving vigorously at Leo who had not yet driven off, "I could be perfect."

Andy drove into the Middle School lot only to see two fire trucks and three police cars parked outside amidst endless tuffs of smoke.

"Oh no," Prue breathed, "Phoebe and Paige!"

The three of them jumped out of the car and tried to get past the yellow police tape. As soon as they had reached the tape many cops, including Andy's father, held them back.

"You kids can't go past here," a kind-looking police man stopped the threesome.

"Please, my sister's are in there!" Prue solicited as she tried to push her way past the man.

"Sisters?" Andy said, turning a confused look towards Prue and Piper, "Plural?"

Prue's face showed slight alarm as she realized her blunder. She and Piper exchanged an uneasy glance that was surveyed by Andy. The moment was soon ended as Andy's father stepped forward to try to calm the three adolescents.

"Dad, what's going on?" Andy asked sternly, pulling his eyes away form Prue and Piper.

"Nothing, Andy. Some kids just set off some stink bombs. No one was hurt or anything. We're just here to try and evacuate everyone safely and maybe catch who did it."

All three kids let out a breath of relief.

"Where are the students Mr. Trudeau?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe and the rest of the kids are out back, Prue," he answered, "You can go around and get her if you like."

"Thanks," Prue smiled as she and Piper went to collect Phoebe and Paige while Andy stayed back to talk to his father.

They spotted Phoebe talking in nervous whispers with her usual gang over by a tree. Paige and a boy they had heard her call Glen were playing cards near a bunch of metal heads who looked terribly confused by where they were.

"Prue are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Piper asked in a bit of a whisper.

"That Phoebe and…" Prue started.

"Uh-huh," Piper filled in.

"They…" Prue continued.

"Yep," Piper finished.

"Definitely," Prue concluded as the two of them reached Phoebe.

"Oh how perfect," Phoebe began, "Here come the Feds."

"Aww, what'd you do this time Pheebs?" Rick spoke up from behind her as he stood up.

"Come on, coppers—let us keep her for one more minute," Todd pleaded, wrapping his arms around Phoebe.

"Yeah, officer," Phoebe went along with the joke, "Can't I stay?"

"Funny," Prue stated dryly, "Most criminals want to flee the scene of the crime after they've committed it."

Ramona, Rick, Todd, and the rest of Phoebe's gang took on a more serious face, afraid of what Prue might do with the information she apparently had.

Prue stared down her little sister, both annoyed and angry that Phoebe was pulling petty pranks at a time like this. Phoebe stared back, making for a very awkward moment until Paige and Glen came up and ended it.

"Is now an okay time to leave?" Paige asked a bit drearily, obviously not wanting to hang around the school any longer.

"It's a perfect time," Prue answered without taking her eyes off Phoebe.

"Perfect," Phoebe mimicked, heading off to the front of the school.

"Sure…whatever," Paige spoke as she said goodbye to Glen went with Prue and Piper back to Andy's car.

Andy was in the driver's seat, waiting for Prue, Piper, and Paige to join him and Phoebe. When they did he started the engine and leaned into Prue.

"So, to San Francisco Memorial?" He questioned, deciding not to question her on the whole "sisters" thing until later.

"Yeah, thanks Andy," Prue replied, forgetting for the moment that she had wanted to ask him about his strange behavior earlier that day.

"Anything for you Prue," Andy said lightly as he put the car in drive, "You know that."

Prue made an attempt to ease the mood as she tried to start a conversation going.

"So, Piper," she began, "Who was that guy who waved to you when we were leaving the High School?"

"Oh, no one," Piper replied, "Just perfection."

A/N: Definitely a filler chapter. Sorry guys. Promise they'll finally get to that danged hospital soon.


	11. Rest

Chapter 11: Rest

Disclaimer: Could Brian Krause be any hotter? Okay then.

A/N: Hey. So finally, here's the hospital chapter everyone's been waiting for. Sorry it took so long to get here. Anywho, hope you like the chapter.

The drive over to the hospital had been a sufficiently awkward one. After Piper had slipped and told Prue that Leo was "perfection" she fumblingly covered up her words by saying he was the perfect replacement English teacher. Phoebe had laughed with a "sure he is" and Piper went as red as the color of Phoebe's Viper nail polish. Andy could've sworn he had heard Paige say actual words—Paige had just spoken too quietly for him to discern what any of those words were. After that, no one had said anything until the five of them piled out of the car and into San Francisco Memorial Hospital.

"Penelope Halliwell," Prue spoke in a professional tone as they reached the front desk.

The secretary turned to her computer and in a second she faced Prue.

"Room 220," she spoke, "But you'll have to hurry. You're cutting it a bit close on visiting hours."

"Thank you," Prue spoke a bit coldly as the group made their way to Grams' room.

They entered to see Grams on her feet and in her normal clothes rather than a hospital gown.

"Grams, what are you doing out of bed?" Prue said as she ran forward and all but threw Grams on the bed.

"Who're you, my doctor?" Grams quipped, rising from the bed. "For your information, Prudence, the doctors have informed me that today I can return home."

"Grams why didn't you tell me?" Prue questioned, "I would've come and picked you up."

"Well I wanted to surprise you girls," Grams filled in, "And young man," she said, noting Andy, "But you ruined it, you stubborn girl," Grams said, indicating to Prue.

The whole of them laughed until Andy began to speak in a high-pitched, overly insistent and exuberantly cheerful tone.

"So that means we can go now!" Andy yelled without meaning to. "Come on Grams; let's get you out of here."

"Ok…" Grams began as Andy shuffled her out the door, "Andrew Trudeau what is your hurry?" She added, not liking the way Andy was rushing.

"Yeah, Andy," Prue said with her eyes fiercely slit, "What's your hurry?"

Andy hesitated for a discomforted moment before putting his smile back in place and answering.

"Well, you know," he said hurriedly to the whole room, "Traffic this time of day is horrible."

"We live ten minutes away," Phoebe pointed out, loving to make the situation more difficult.

"The sooner we get out of here the better," Andy replied, his teeth slightly gritted, "I'm sure Grams would agree. Wouldn't you Grams?" Andy waited for Grams to answer but Prue jumped in to speak first, not wanting Andy to have to reveal anything to Phoebe of all people before her.

"Let's go sign your release papers Grams," Prue commented, steering Grams away from Andy and out of the room. The three sisters followed; Phoebe looking utterly delighted at the apparent tension between Prue and Andy, Piper worried about what was just said, and Paige looking quite emotionless as was her usual lately when being in public settings.

Andy stood alone in the room, sighing deeply before checking his watch and exiting after them.

"Someday, Prue," Andy spoke lightly to himself, "You'll thank me for this," He stopped and stared at Prue who was a couple of yards ahead of him. "You'll just have to."

The ride back home was in much higher spirits than the one on the way over, despite the odd moment in Grams' hospital room. It seemed that everyone had something of their own to tell Grams. Andy heard Paige talk more in the10 minute ride than he had in the last three weeks combined. Andy dropped the Halliwells off at the Manor, saying goodbye and good day to all.

Prue noticed that instead of simply leaving his car in the Halliwell's driveway and walking three houses down to his own, Andy quickly started up the ignition once more and drove off down the road.

After eyeing the car curiously for a moment, Prue and the other four Halliwell women entered their Manor much happier than they had left it previously.

"Oh, did I tell you Grams?" Phoebe said as they entered the door, "Piper has a crush on her new English teacher."

"Oh really?" Grams said, intrigued.

"Phoebe, stop!" Piper called as a terrified look spread across her face.

"Piper," Grams began, "Tell me about this, 'English teacher,'" Grams continued.

"Well, he's…" Phoebe began.

"Nothing we need to talk about," Prue interjected, receiving a particularly cold glance from Phoebe.

"Well now," Grams said, ending the silence, "You girls are just growing up so fast."

The four girls smiled for a second before Paige's wiped from her face in the place of a serious look.

"Grams," Paige started quietly, "Are we gonna…talk about," Paige choked up a bit and Grams looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say more even though she had a good idea of what Paige wanted to talk about.

"Well, you know," Paige continued, "The whole 'witches' thing," Paige finished, scrunching her eyes a little at the word 'witches' as if it were going to attack her if she looked at it straight.

"Ahh," Grams sighed, "I was waiting for that one."

Paige looked on hopefully, waiting for answers to the questions that had been at rest for too long.

"It's a particularly peculiar subject," Grams began, "But—"

"Speaking of which," Prue interjected, "It's time for you to rest, Grams.

"Prudence…" Grams began as they made their way up the landing.

"The doctor made it very clear about what you need to get better," Prue cut her grandmother off once more, "Piper can you get the medication with the blue label and a glass of water?"

Piper hurried to follow the request while Paige stood there a bit bewildered.

Prue and Grams disappeared up the staircase and into Grams' room.

"Prudence, I'm fine," Grams insisted as Prue helped Grams into bed. Piper came in with the water and pills; laying them down on Grams' bedside table and then rushing out of the room.

"I won't hear it," Prue insisted, getting Grams to sit on the side of the bed.

"I'll see you later this evening," Prue called, exiting the door. "Rested," She added, knowing that Grams would spend all her time sewing instead of sleeping.

Prue exited the room and almost immediately after heard screaming from downstairs.

"Prue why did you bring Grams up to rest?" Phoebe screamed.

"Because I didn't want Grams to get overexcited on her first day back, _Phoebe_," Prue replied, putting a nasty little emphasis on her younger sister's name.

"Oh, BS Prue," Phoebe spoke up, "You just didn't want to talk about it because you still don't want to believe it's true. But it is, Prue."

"That's not it," Prue spoke icily.

"Oh, well, since you said it, it HAS to be true!" Phoebe mocked.

"How about I make us all a nice family dinner?" Piper tried meekly from the corner, ignored by all three of her sisters.

"Didn't you hear the word she used to describe us Phoebe?" Prue asked matter-of-factly, "'Peculiar.' The same word the doctor used to describe the kind of conversation that could've led to the worsening of Grams' condition in the first place."

"Or a cake," Piper tried once more, "Grams taught me how to make a nice bunt cake."

Once again she was ignored as Prue and Phoebe kept at it.

"You're just angry because you can't even keep a guy like Andy from sneaking around behind your back," Phoebe concluded.

Prue's eyes flashed a combined look of dread and hurt that made Phoebe's heart lurch.

"Nothing's going on," Prue said calmly, trying to hold back unshed tears, "You stay right here and I'll prove it to you."

Prue stormed off toward the kitchen, picked up the keys and slammed the back door shut.

"Pfff," Phoebe grunted, "Like she can tell me what to do."

Phoebe grabbed a jacket off the rack by the door and began to exit the Manor.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled after her.

"Sorry, Piper," Phoebe said, sounding sincere, "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that bunt cake."

Phoebe headed out of the Manor, the door slamming behind her as well.

Grams sat straight up on her bed where Prue had left her, this time jumping sharply at the slamming of the Manor door as if the noise made her heart hurt deep inside.

"What do you say, Paige?" Piper said turning to her youngest sister, "Just you and me then?"

"This is all my fault," Paige gripped before making _her_ way off to the basement, slamming her door as well on her way down.

"Piper Halliwell," Piper spoke to herself, "Table for one."

Grams stood up from her bed and moved towards the door. She turned the knob lightly and exited, turning the corner of the Victorian hallway.

She made her way up to the attic—up to her trunk, and up to a particularly large purple vial.

Up to all the secrets she still hid from her four young girls.

Tonight, Penny Halliwell was going to end what was not to be.

So that one could rest.

A/N: Does everyone know what's going on? Does anyone know what's going on?


	12. Not Going Home

Chapter 12: Not Going Home

Disclaimer: When Prue comes back and whacks Phoebe for leaving her to die while she made out with her boyfriend in the Underworld—that happy, happy day—I'll own Charmed.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The chapters are written it's just that I (that's right, it's just LeoPiperAndyPrue now) don't have any time to update since school started up again. Honestly, it was my birthday on the 20th and guess what my present was? Three hours of homework. Oh, and lots and lots of dirty dishes to clean—can't forget those. So Anywho, here's the chapter. And by the way, it anyone terribly confused? Cause its okay if you are. Just let me know and it'll all be sorted out.

"Piper honey," Grams called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Grams?" Piper said, meeting her grandmother on the landing.

"Grams," Piper's voice lowered to see Grams up and about, "What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to rest at least five hours after you take those pills."

"Well, five—two and a half—it's all the same, you know," Grams answered to her granddaughter's chides as she came down the last step.

"Grams…"Piper repeated, planting her hands on her hips and trying to look serious.

Grams gave a hearty laugh at Piper's attempts to be imposing with her messy hair, still-askew glasses, and jeans adorned with many pen-ink drawings.

Soon after she began laughing however, Grams broke out into a fit of coughing that caused Piper to rush forward hurriedly.

"Grams!" She called out, coming to the woman's aid.

"Stop," Grams began, "Don't worry about me—it's just a cough. Can't an old woman cough in front of her granddaughter without being physically accosted?"

Piper let go of Grams and gave a small smile.

"Just looking out for you," Piper intoned.

"Well I was just coming down to see how things were doing in my elongated absence," Grams said sarcastically as she and Piper made their way into the kitchen.

"Well…" Piper began, "The thing about that is—"

"I know," Grams cut Piper off, "I know they left."

"I—" Piper tried again.

"And I know you tried to stop them," Grams finished Piper's sentence once more.

"Well Paige is still here," Piper said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood, "Maybe we can have a dinner for three."

"Something tells me she won't be in the mood to eat for a while," Grams unintentionally countered.

Piper's face fell deeply as she stole a glance at the table she had set for five and the meal that had taken her the last two hours to fix.

Grams picked up on Piper's disappointment and tried to catch herself and lighten her granddaughter's mood.

"But I'm sure if we got her to come up here and smell what wonderful food you've made she'll have to eat it," Grams said as she ushered Piper to the basement door and followed after her.

The two went down the steps and looked around in the darkness for a moment.

"Paige?" Grams called out through the gloomy room. The two were met with nothing but silence.

"Here," Piper said as she switched on the dwindling light.

The small light did nothing to change what the both of them already knew.

Paige walked down the familiar pathway to leading to the one place that she could clear her mind. She came to a door that had to be her favorite color in the world. She rang the doorbell and waited to see the face that would make everything better.

"Paige, what are you doing here?"

"Glen," Paige began, "I have something to tell you—"Were the only words Paige could utter before Glen ushered her into his house and into safety.

"How'd they let you out of prison so soon?" Todd said to Phoebe as she approached him and the rest of the gang. They were all hanging out on a bench in Golden Gate Park.

"I guess you could call me talented," Phoebe laughed as she took a seat next to Todd.

"So what made you fly the coop this time?" Rick solicited, handing Phoebe a cigarette.

"Oh, you know," Phoebe began, "Nothing in _particular_," Phoebe spoke every syllable like it was a curse word.

Todd handed Phoebe a light and a flask and she put both to good use.

"I think you have just the right components to make '_non-particular_' things go away," Rick laughed.

"You know what?" Phoebe said; slurring her words heavily.

"What?" Todd teased.

"I don't think I'm going home tonight," Phoebe said as she and the rest of the group broke out in guffawing laughter.

"She must be here somewhere," Grams fretted as she looked behind battered chairs and under old hutches.

"Grams, look at the window," Piper said as she pointed to the open window near the ceiling of the basement. It was still ajar and had a wardrobe and many large books stacked right under it.

Grams sighed heavily in both frustration and weariness.

"I should've known…" Grams began, "I should've known she was too young for this…"

"Grams it's not your fault—" Piper started.

"No—" Grams said, cutting her granddaughter off, "It is."

She swept past Piper and started up the stairs.

"This only makes it all the more clear why I have to do this."

"Do what, Grams?" Piper questioned as she followed after her grandmother.

But Grams was too far away from her to hear anything Piper was saying.

"He loves me," Prue said under her breathe, trying to let the words chase away the doubts that were finding their way into her mind.

She drove down the street, trying to keep her eyes on the road and her mind off the many romanticized possibilities of what Andy was hiding from her.

Despite her best efforts, her eyes veered from what was straight ahead of her to a house of her left.

She recognized it as Missy's—why she did, she had no idea.

Her eyes lingered on it for a moment as she saw a figure emerging from the front door.

It was Andy.

She slowed and turned her car into a nearby vacant driveway before bringing it to a halt. She then saw someone come close after Andy.

Missy.

'No,' Prue thought to herself, 'No. This isn't happening. This—it can't be what I think it is.'

She watched as Andy walked down the driveway to his car and Missy followed. She called Andy back to her and swung him around to face her. She pulled him close—too close to stop tears from forming in Prue's eyes.

"No," she spoke aloud this time, "This can't be. They're not going to—"

But Prue's words did nothing to change what she already knew.

Missy brought Andy close and kissed him hard.

"No…" Prue whispered to herself as she broke out in deep sobs.

She let herself drop across the driver and passenger seat as she dug her face into the upholstery.

And just as everything went black, Prue felt everything she knew about Andy, love, or anything for that matter turn into terrible lie after terrible lie.

Prue Halliwell didn't think she was going home tonight.

A/N: Wow. That's all I can say. Please review! And if you know what's going on don't tell it in a review because that'll just ruin it for other readers, silly! I want to be the one to let the cat out of the bag.


	13. Last Night

Chapter 13: Last Night

Disclaimer: HA! Seeing Phoebe tackle Paige to the ground—now that was certainly entertaining! I bet Demian would agree with me that that almost made me wish that I did own Charmed. Almost.

A/N: Wow—That's a lot of reviews on one chapter. Ch Damn. So the whole Missy/Andy deal—I knew that would get your attention. I'm sure some of you figured it out—thanks for not telling it in the reviews. And with no further adieu—ON WITH THE FIC!

"Ugh—what the…" Phoebe turned over on the ground—prying her face from the many blades of grass that had made an imprint. She felt wetness on her face and realized the sprinkler system had been turned on her.

She slid herself from underneath Todd's arm and surveyed her surroundings. Near her, Rick, Ramona, and many other people Phoebe did not recognize were sprawled across the grass and benches of Golden Gate Park. Cigarettes littered the ground and the repeated occurrence of empty flasks and beer bottles along with Phoebe's splitting headache confirmed the fact that she and the gang had gotten piss-drunk and stayed the night.

She then looked down at herself and saw that she was, if possible, wearing even less clothes than she had had on before her entrance into the Park the previous night.

She saw her jacket a few yards away and rushed to cover herself with it.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Phoebe hissed to herself as she struggled to retrieve her shoes and socks, "Oh you have to be kidding me…" Phoebe whispered, fastening her skirt as she spotted her shirt much farther away than it should've been.

"Grams is gonna kill me so hard…" Phoebe said as she saw Todd beginning to stir. She decided to abandon the shirt and she darted in the direction of the Manor as fast as she could.

"Excuse me Ma'am," a man said as he knocked on Prue's car window.

Prue began to open her eyes—slowly at first. She realized that she was still in her car before darting up at the fact that the sun was shining in through the same window the stranger was knocking on.

"Sorry to wake you Miss," The man continued, "It's just that this is my driveway and I—well, I need to park in it. So if it wouldn't be too much trouble—"

"Of course," Prue said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry—I shouldn't even be here."

"Oh, don't apologize," The man continued, "I'm sure—"

But Prue was already tearing off down the street—not hearing a word of the man's kindness.

Prue tried to shake off her tired state as she drove down the road. She kept her eyes straight ahead, and didn't see Missy who, from her window, had been watching Prue all night.

After her mind began to function into consciousness, Prue remembered what had brought her to the neighborhood in the first place.

She held her tears back as she tried her best to drive straight home and fight the urge to turn her car around towards Andy's house and push his deceitful head right through the window of it.

"Paige," a voice said making Paige stir into consciousness, "Paige, you have to wake up."

"Five more minutes' mom," Paige pleaded to the unknown disturber of her slumber.

"Mom?" The voice solicited, "I know it's an honor, but not quite."

"What?" Paige looked up at the voice to see Glen. She looked around her and saw that she was on the same couch that she had came to the night before.

"What am I still doing here?" Paige asked as she sat up to face Glen.

"You came in last night," Glen answered, "You said you wanted to talk—"

"Glen—" Paige said suddenly, cutting her best friend off.

"What?" Glen answered, now suddenly as alert as Paige.

"Glen what did I tell you last night?" Paige continued.

"What do you mean—?"

"_Glen_," Paige emphasized, "Tell me everything I said to you last night."

Glen, though obviously thoroughly confused, answered Paige's question slowly and carefully.

"You came over and you told me you needed to tell me something," Glen began as Paige nodded her head impatiently, "Then we sat down on the couch and you just—you broke out into tears. You were crying so much I didn't want to make you say anything you might not have said if you weren't that vulnerable. So I let you cry yourself to sleep."

"I slept here?" Paige questioned, though the answer was a little more than apparent.

"Yeah..." Glen trailed off and nodded his head slowly.

"Oh no," Paige said, rising from the couch and letting the blanket that had been covering her slide to the ground.

"What?" Glen said exasperatedly, annoyed at having to decrypt more of Paige's words.

"Grams is gonna kill the hell out of me," Paige continued, making for the door.

"Paige…" Glen started trying to stop Paige.

"Where are my shoes?" Paige queried hurriedly and worriedly.

"Paige…" Glen tried once more to stop the manic 11-year-old girl.

"Glen!" Paige yelled, "Just tell me where my damn shoes are!"

"Paige!" Glen yelled back, "You don't need your shoes."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paige asked while gesturing emphatically.

"You don't need your shoes," Glen repeated calmly.

"Well of course I need my shoes!" Paige screamed as she threw her hands up in the air and continued her search for the objects in question.

"How could I not need my shoes?" Paige rambled, "I mean honestly Glen—you just don't think sometimes, now do you? How am I supposed to high-tail my ass back over to the Manor _without_ shoes?"

"Stop," Glen said firmly but somehow gently at the same time.

"You don't need to "high-tail your ass" anywhere. I had my parents call Grams last night—she knows you're here and apparently, she's okay with it."

"Really?" Paige questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Really," Glen asserted.

"She was...okay with it?" Paige tried to understand what Glen had told her.

"Yeah—strange, I know. But she said you could stay for as long as you wanted since it is Saturday and all—'until you feel better,' she said."

"Do you?" Glen continued.

"Do I what?" Paige countered as the two of them made their way into Glen's kitchen.

"Feel better," Glen clarified.

"Uh...yeah…I guess I do," Paige concluded.

"So, you ever gonna tell me what made you _not_ okay in the first place?" Glen pushed.

"Oh, you'll have to get me drunk for that story, sailor," Paige laughed.

"Well that's certainly gratifying—I can easily have that arranged," Glen concluded—proving to be the only one that could take Paige's mind off the many problems facing the youngest Halliwell witch.

A/N: HAHA—WOW. Filler to the EXTREME. Sorry guys, I've got a really big headache—I just wanted to put something out there for you. I know it's not the best thing to just pump out random chapters fast rather than write good ones that come fewer and farther in-between; but I just really wanted to have something for the people who review the story so highly. By the way, is an update once a week okay with you guys? Just let me know.


	14. Fun

Chapter 14: Fun

Disclaimer: What's this? Both Alyssa Milano _and_ Shannen Doherty are going to be on the Tony Danza Show? Oh, oh—it says here they're going to be on on _different_ days. See—I knew there was a reason I didn't own Charmed.

A/N: Wow sorry it took me so danged long to update. And especially when I _just_ said that I would update once a week. Sorry about that. Just WAY too many tests this week to do anything but study, do homework, and get my well-earned 4 hours of sleep.

Phoebe slid into the Manor door as quietly as she could considering her largely oversized boots. She tried to turn the knob of the door before it hit the frame as to not make noise. It made enough noise, however, for Piper to hear her entrance and come running in from the kitchen.

"Phoebe where in the world have you been?" Piper questioned, obviously worried.

"I don't know Piper," Phoebe began, "Out. And can you keep it down a little please?"

"Phoebe, are you _drunk_?" Piper insinuated, leaning closer to smell her younger sister's breathe.

"Of course not," Phoebe laughed and swatted Piper away, "I was drunk _last night_."

"Phoe-be," Piper nearly hollered in surprise and anger; pronouncing every syllable with near disgust, "What were you thinking? Grams and I were worried sick."

"I was just having a little fun, that's all—what's so bad about that?" Phoebe slurred as Piper led her up to her bedroom.

"What's so 'bad' about that is Grams doesn't know where you've been for the past 14 hours and when she finds out—"

"No Piper, don't!" Phoebe yelled through her stupor, "Don't tell Grams on me—please!" The more Phoebe pleaded the more she sounded like a five-year-old who'd had a little too much Benadryl.

"Fine—as long as you stop whining," Piper said as she laid Phoebe down on her bed and threw a cover over her.

"Okay, I'll stop whining," Phoebe muttered, already half-asleep. Piper smiled weakly before making her way out of the room.

"Pff—I wish I could have 'fun' instead of searching for MIA sisters," Piper huffed under her breathe.

"One down, one to—"

"Go!" Prue screamed at the traffic ahead of her. She had decided to stop by a coffee shop so that she was more awake and better prepared to face Grams when she did go home. She knew she had promised herself that she would go straight to the Manor, but she figured it was better to get some caffeine in her first and get home later than fall asleep in her car on the way home. She had not, however, counted on the hordes of traffic that happened to occur near the shop in question.

"Oh, Jesus H. Christ, I'll never get home…" Prue said to herself, laying her head down on the steering wheel. She looked over to the car next to her to see if traffic was affecting them the way it was her. No amount of coffee could've prepared her for the fact that the driver next to her was the one person she definitely did not want to see at the moment.

"Prue!" Andy hollered from the lane over with a big smile on his face.

"Oh hell," Prue murmured throatily.

"Prue!" Andy repeated, indicating for Prue to roll down her window.

Prue kept her eyes forward and stared at the traffic light, willing it to turn green.

"Come on, come on," Prue pushed, ignoring Andy's repeated hollerings from across the way.

"Finally," Prue rejoiced as the light turned green. She tore down the road, disregarding the many honks she received from the cars around her.

Prue walked into the Manor shortly after her un-wanted run-in with Andy. However, unlike Phoebe, Prue didn't try to make her entrance a quiet one. She came into the house like she usually would, non-discreet and waiting for Grams to come out yelling, screaming, and punishing.

"Prudence, is that you?" Grams said, rounding the corner into the foyer.

"Grams, let me explain," Prue began, though not groveling or whining.

"Prudence, you can if you want to, but I don't want to know details. I'll have you know Piper and I were worried sick with both you and Phoebe gone last night."

"Phoebe was—?" Prue interrupted.

"_Phoebe_," Grams interrupted back, "Is not the point here."

"Sorry," Prue apologized, waiting for Grams to continue.

"I thought you were more mature than that—staying out all night and not even having the decency to call—honestly, it's as if you lost all your sense in one instant."

"I did," Prue said softly and to herself, but not enough so that Grams didn't hear.

"What was that?" Grams insisted, craning her neck as if to hear Prue better this time.

"Oh, nothing," Prue fumbled, "Just that…I—I, uh did—n't think straight and I should've been more responsible. Trust me, Grams—it won't happen ever again. Promise."

"I know it won't," Grams began, and Prue braced herself for the punishment she knew was coming next.

"I'll trust you on that," Grams finished to Prue's great astonishment. She exited up the stairs and left Prue there in bewilderment.

Hours had passed and it was now early evening. Grams had decided against waking Phoebe up—figuring that if Phoebe had been out doing what Grams thought she'd been out doing that she would need her energy after Grams got through with her.

Prue had spent most of her time in her room contemplating whether to call Andy or not. The crazy idea to call Missy had even crossed her mind. The thing was though; every time Prue tried to dial Andy's number she remembered the reason she wanted to call him. She replayed the image of him and Missy kissing over and over again. The last thing she wanted Andy to hear on the phone was her crying over him.

"Grams, can I go to the library?" Piper solicited of her grandmother.

"Sure honey," Grams answered, "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Probably around eight," Piper confirmed.

"Okay, just don't stay out too late," Grams enforced, all the while knowing that Piper would probably be home at 7:45.

"See you soon, Grams," Piper said as she started on her way to the library.

"Piper, hey…" Justin said warily as he saw Piper enter the library. After their conversation the day before Justin hadn't made any attempt to contact Piper in fear of awkward half-talk. He did however; know that Piper would be coming to the library for their usual Saturday study session.

"Justin…" Piper began with a largely fake smile, "I—I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what I was saying or why I was saying it. I just—"

"Don't bother," Justin said trying to sound cheerful and nonchalant but failing miserably.

Piper gave a weak smile and the two headed into the library, going straight to the back so that they could study and talk without being shushed or heard by the presiding librarian.

When they were almost at the back Piper and Justin heard two hushed voices trying their best to whisper in the pathway between the next bookshelf over.

"I'm telling you," A terribly annoying female voice that Piper swore she recognized hissed, "She _knows_."

"How could she?" A male voice that Piper instantly knew as Andy's questioned.

"I saw her this morning—she was in the driveway across from my house and it looked like she'd been there all night. I don't know if you remember but if she saw what happened last night then she definitely—"

"Sssh" Andy hushed the female voice as he had apparently heard Piper and Justin approaching.

Andy came from around the bookcase and all but jumped at the site of the interlopers into his conversation with the yet-unidentified speaker.

"Piper!" Andy began, obviously surprised, "Piper, what're you doing here with…" He trailed off, not remembering Justin's name.

"Justin?" Piper asked is response to Andy's half question, "Justin and I come here on Saturday nights to study."

Andy nodded and Piper took her turn in question asking.

"So, what brings a football player like yourself to the library on a Saturday night?" Piper solicited as she tried to move her way around Andy and see who he was hiding on the other side of the bookcase. Andy strategically blocked her way before putting on a plastic smile and answering.

"Oh, you know…" Andy trailed off, obviously wanting the conversation to be over.

"No Andy, I can't say that I do," Piper countered, also exhibiting a fake smile and acting unnaturally cheerful.

"Just…"Andy began, "Readin'" Andy said as he picked up a nearby book at random.

"Really?" Piper leaded as she read the spine of the book Andy had picked up, "I never knew you were so interested in the 'All Male Bathhouses of the Athenians and Spartans at the Peloponnesian War.'"

"What?" Andy said quickly before realizing what Piper was talking about. He stole a quick glance at the book and fumblingly returned it to the shelf.

"Well…I'm not reading _that_ book—necessarily…" Andy said, trying to piece together a sentence. Piper stood there with a smirk on her face nodding while Justin tried and failed to suppress mad fits of laughter.

"Well Andy we'll leave you to your 'readin'" Piper said, patting Andy on the shoulder and continuing to the back of the library. She tried to look back and see who it was that Andy was trying to hide from her and Justin, but whoever it was had slipped out whilst Andy was talking to them.

Once in the back room, Piper and Justin began to try to decipher Andy's odd behavior.

"I always thought there was something odd about that guy," Justin began as the two of them sat down at the table in the center of the room, "I knew he was hiding something."

"Oh, stop," Piper chided, "The only reason that you don't like Andy is because he's dating Prue."

"That's not true at all," Justin defended, "I just think he's a bit shady that's all. And you can't deny that he was trying to hide whoever he had been talking to on the other side of the bookshelf."

"Yeah, you're right," Piper complied, "I can almost place the voice of that girl—it's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't get it."

"Yeah, well he better not be doing anything behind Prue's back," Justin said, anger crossing his features for a passing moment, "If he did anything to hurt her I'd…"

"You'd what?" Piper cut him off, "Cut him with a wire from your braces? Yeah, I could really see that happening."

"I was just saying…" Justin huffed, sounding hurt, "I don't want to see anything happen to Prue."

"I know," Piper said sincerely, "But honestly, Andy would never do that to her."

"Never say never," Justin opposed, "You can't ever really know a person until you spend enough time with them to learn their faults."

"Well all I know is Andy's a great guy that's always looked out for me. I mean, I can't even count how many times he's saved me from…"

Piper stopped abruptly as she realized the identity of the girl Andy was trying to hide.

"Oh God," She breathed quietly as many things started to fall into place.

Where Andy had been running off to in hurries, the awkward moment in Grams' hospital room. And the voice had said something about 'her' being across the street in her car all night. Piper knew that 'her' must be Prue.

And the voice had to be Missy.

"'Oh God what?" Justin said with an odd look about his face, "Piper, are you okay?"

"Yeah Justin," Piper assured, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Justin asked once more.

"Yeah definitely," Piper reinforced, "Listen, can you go ask the librarian to help you find the Bentley book on Ancient Civilizations?"

"Yeah, sure," Justin agreed, standing up. He left the room and Piper thought hard on reasons why Andy would ever cheat on Prue—with Missy Campbell of all people.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door to the room open and addressed the person without looking up.

"Did you find the book Justin?" Piper asked.

"Justin?" An adult male voice solicited, "Not quite."

Piper jerked her head up as her heart raced a million miles per minute at the sight of who had come into the back room.

"Mr. Wyatt what are you doing here?" Piper said before she could stop herself.

"I mean—it's just weird seeing you outside of school." Piper corrected herself.

"Please, call me Leo," Leo said smiling, "I just like to come to the back of the library to concentrate sometimes. I saw you back here and thought I'd pop in. Being new and all I really want to get to know my students in the little time I have to teach you guys."

"That's so sweet," Piper said dreamily, "W—what I meant to say is I—I think that's a really good way to…teach."

"Oh, well, thanks," Leo said, seeming to really take heart in the compliment.

"I really liked how you taught the class yesterday," Piper said, trying to sound casual, "My name's Piper Halliwell by the way," She added, figuring Leo had forgotten her name.

"Oh, I know," Leo said, sitting down next to Piper at the table.

"Really?" Pier questioned, genuinely astonished.

"Of course I do," Leo said as if it was odd that Piper thought he might've not known her name, "You were the only student who I really took a notice to. The way you answered the questions made it seem like you really wanted to be there in the class—studying the material. I doubt any of the other kids even read the book."

"You were just so eager it amazed me. Not to mention _much_ more mature than any of the other students in class. If you weren't on my class roster I would've thought you were another fill-in for Ms. Flower."

"You're joking me," Piper began, "You do know that I'm the same girl from class right? Because it sounds like you're describing someone who I've never even met before."

"No, honestly Piper," Leo said, laughing slightly, "I've never met anyone like you. Too bad you're not ten years older or I'd—"

Leo stopped himself before saying something he'd deeply regret.

"You'd…what?" Piper asked, wanting desperately for Leo to finish his sentence.

"Nothing," Leo said shortly, "I shouldn't of—"

"Tell me what you were going to say," Piper pushed.

Leo sighed heavily before finishing his earlier sentence.

"Piper, if you were ten years older I'd probably do something like this."

Leo swept in and kissed Piper in one quick motion. That was the very last thing Piper expected to happen.

It was wrong of course—she knew that. And also illegal—she knew that, too. But for the first time in her life, Piper didn't care about rules, or what was right, or, hell, even what was legal. She just cared that for once she was doing something that she wanted for herself. No one else.

For once, Piper Halliwell was having fun.

Maybe a little too much fun, for that matter.

At least it was too much for Andy, who was witnessing the entire act through the window of the back room door.

A/N: Damn that was long. Kashit-it. Jesus H. Christ that took forever to write. Sorry I'm updating so incredibly late. I'll try to get the next one up in a week if I can. Just a heads up to anyone who's reading Things of the Past, it'll have another chapter up soon, too. So spread the word and please review.


	15. Young Girl

Chapter 15: Young Girl

Disclaimer: Mmm….Kaley Cuoco ranting on her hatred of men. Right…well promise to resurrect me after I kill myself over the crappiness that's overrun my show, Kay?

A/N: Hey so it's here within a week like I promised. You guys sure do have nice imaginations. Talk of blackmail and dun dun duns, eh? Well we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? ON WITH THE FIC!

Leo broke away from Piper after an elongated moment with a look of horror on his face.

"I can't believe I—Piper I didn't mean…" Leo stammered as he jumped from his chair.

Piper gazed off into what seemed to be the open air, not really comprehending her surroundings. After a short silence and a realization of what had just happened Piper broke into a fit of giggles—this was the happiest she'd been her whole life.

"Piper I didn't mean to—you have to believe me," Leo pleaded, "I don't just go around like this—kissing students—and I can't see what's so funny about this but—Oh my God—I'm so sorry. You have to—please believe me."

"I didn't—I don't—don't apologize," Piper replied, her giggles subsiding as she rose to meet Leo, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Anything wrong?" Leo screamed, "I kissed a student Piper—that's illegal! Since when were illegal things not wrong?"

"Well it's not like I'm gonna press charges or anything," Piper huffed, "No one else has to know about this. I won't tell anyone and I know you won't. Honestly—how many people would you want to tell you kissed Piper Halliwell: The Greasy-Haired Rat?"

"Piper," Leo started, his manner calming down as he moved closer to her, "I don't think of you like that—not at all. Frankly I can't see how anyone does. All I see is a beautiful, intelligent, capable young woman. Believe me—if not for the legality issues; I'd be running up and down the streets, bragging about how I got to kiss the only perfect girl in San Francisco."

Piper raised an eyebrow at Leo's creepy yet sweet comment and moved slightly more within his range.

"If only I were ten years older," she sighed.

"If only," Leo complied, pulling her into an embrace.

Piper went rigid for a second but loosened up quickly and laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

"I know this is all wrong," Piper commented, "Really, really wrong and has to stop. And I know it's awfully weird since we've known each other for all of 27 hours. But I also know you make me feel really safe. And I know this'll sound weird, but it's like there's this binding connection between us. Mr. Wyatt—"

Leo pulled Piper away from him and looked her in the eyes.

"Mr. Wyatt," Leo said softly, "You call me Mr. Wyatt."

Leo broke away from Piper and bowed his head a bit. Despite the befuddled look on Piper's face he exited straight through the door, not seeing Andy who was standing a bit off from it, waiting for Piper to come out.

After a quick second Piper understood why Leo left. She sighed deeply and collected her things, a million confused thoughts racing through her head. As soon as she walked out Andy all but pounced on her with a look fit to kill upon his face.

"Do you want to explain that to me or should I just start with the accusations?" Andy asked rather loudly.

"Andy, what in hell are you talking about?" Piper solicited, all the while thinking there was no possible way Andy could know about her and Leo.

"I saw you, Piper. I saw you and that—that 'perfect'_ English _teacher," Andy clarified, "Piper he's at least ten years older than you—what were you thinking, letting him take advantage of you like that?"

"He wasn't taking advantage of me Andy," Piper replied roughly, "It just—happened, all right? Don't you dare try to twist this into something vile—we did NOTHING wrong," Piper yelled in rage-filled voice not fitting of her age or character.

"Piper what you did is illegal—I should send my father to that scumbag's apartment and have him arrested. What'd he do, huh? Read you some poetry? Try to sweet-talk you and tell you how beautiful you are? I thought you were smarter; more mature than this! How many other girls do you think he's done this with? I guarantee you you're not the only one. Pedophiles—"

"Don't use that word," Piper shot abruptly, shaking with anger as hot tears began to form, "Don't use that _disgusting_ word to describe Leo. He's nothing like that—you don't even know him Andy."

"And neither do you Piper," Andy shot back, "You've known him for all of what, a day? I bet you can't tell me five things about his life. You're just a young girl, Piper. Too young for guys like him who only have one thing on their minds. I don't want that for you. You're like a little sister to me—I don't want people like _him_ using you like this—it's not right."

"Andy," Piper began, calmed down a little at Andy's earnest words, "How'd you even know about me and—and Leo?"

"I was waiting for you to come back so that I could apologize for the way I was acting earlier. Next time you're carrying on illegal acts maybe you'll find someplace more clandestine."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Piper challenged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andy solicited.

"It means this 'young girl' knows a lot," Piper allowed spitefully.

"Wh—" Andy began dumbly.

"Oh come on," Piper chimed, "How long did you think you could keep it up, huh? She's tormented me for _three years _Andy! Do you seriously think I wouldn't be able to recognize her voice just because she's whispering a little? "

Andy's eyes widened and his face went deathly pale.

"Piper," he tried, "I didn't—"

"How could you!" Piper cut Andy off, "And with her—Missy of all the people in this town—why her? I'm a sister to you, am I?" Piper said, her voice rising with her anger, "Well I don't know what kind of brother aims to break a sister's heart like that. You're not just cheating on Prue, you jackass—you're cheating on me—the whole family. Leo's the scumbag? You want to throw a scumbag to the cops? Look in the goddamn mirror."

"Piper—" Andy tried once more, a lump rising in his throat as he began to cry slightly along with Piper, "I did this for you," he commented softly.

"You what?" Piper said, unbelieving.

"Missy—she was planning something—something big. I overheard her talking about it a month or so ago—after I got back from football camp. It was past bullying. I don't even want to say it. But believe me, it was horrible. I couldn't let her do that to you. I couldn't. So I made her a deal—if I—if I started to—to go with her; in secret, she would back off of you. She promised to—I just wanted her to leave you alone—I didn't know what else to do—"

Piper just stared at Andy for a long moment, trying to take the information in.

"Back off?" Piper inquired, "Back off? You call what she's been doing to me backing off? It's gotten worse, if you ask me," Piper commented with a bit of a wry laugh.

"Truest me," Andy said solemnly, "It's a lot better than what would've happened."

"And this was your big plan?" Piper said, anger rising once more, "This was the only solution? You could've told me—you've could've gone to Prue—anything would have been better than this—better than her."

"No," Andy replied, "No one would've been able to stop her if she'd done what she was going to. Not even Prue."

"A MONTH Andy," Piper yelled, "This has been going on for a month behind Prue's back! How do you go kiss that filth and then go to Prue? How do you—how do you live with yourself?"

"I don't," Andy answered, "This has been eating me up inside. Don't you think I've tried other options? Do you think I wanted this for me? For us? I love Prue more than anything—the last thing I want is to have to lie to her day in and day out—it's been killing me—but I know it's for good. I rather be dying inside than have you be—"

"To have me be what?" Piper questioned.

"Nothing," Andy tried to change the subject.

"Tell me," Piper demanded.

"Let's just say that Missy's plan wouldn't have left you in the best shape," Andy said, his eyes downcast.

After a moment Piper put on a resolved face and spoke.

"Well Andy," Piper began, "I much rather be dead than have you do this to Prue—because you've just as well killed her. I hope your decision's been worth that."

Piper turned sharply and walked straight out of the library, leaving Andy there with tears in his eyes and a pang in his heart.

Piper walked off—much more than just a young girl.

A/N: Yeah, well there was a lot of yelling. Sorry about that. It's hard to differentiate between whiny yelling, angry yelling, resolve yelling, scary yelling, and sobby yelling in writing. Hopefully it came through somewhat clear though. UGH—do you have any idea how hard it is to spell pedophile? I know, you wouldn't think it a hard word to spell—but comflammit—IT IS! Honestly, the chapter would've been up three days earlier if I knew how to spell that damn word. By the way, when do you all want this to end? Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	16. So Sorry

Chapter 16: So Sorry

Disclaimer: If you watch the movie _Scream_ enough times will you start to believe that Ch Rose is really, in fact, dead and subsequently have a rapturous celebration in which you're the happiest you've been in years? Well, the answer to that is yes—but the answer to the question of whether I own Charmed—that would most gladly be a no.

A/N: So nothing special to say, enjoy the fic. Oh and if you don't mind—I'd like some reader input. I mean, I've been writing this for 15—soon to be 16—long chapters and I really haven't gotten much in the suggestions department. Is the story so good that nobody has anything to say? On the note that I sincerely doubt that, please give suggestions if you feel so inclined.

"Piper," Grams began as her second-born granddaughter walked through their Manor door, "Why are you home so soon? It's like you barely left."

"Oh, it was noisier than I expected," Piper poorly lied, "I got a headache."

"You should go lay down for a while," Grams suggested.

"Yeah, OK," Piper obliged in a voice even mousier than her normal one.

As Piper walked past Grams to reach the staircase Grams took notice of the tear streaks on Piper's face.

"Piper honey," Grams began as she extended a hand to Piper's face, "Have you been crying?"

"Oh," Piper realized, starting to rub a bit frantically at her face, "No—my eyes were itching and they started watering—that's all." Piper dodged her grandmother's worried hand.

"Okay…"Grams trailed off, obviously not believing Piper's fabrication.

Piper moved quickly up the stairs and into the room that she and Prue shared. She came in to find Prue huddled in a ball on her bed with the phone sitting next to her. She gave a start at Piper's entrance, revealing a face soaked in tears and red from crying.

At the sight of Prue Piper's heart lurched and her tears started up again—harder and fuller this time. She ran forward to her older sister and gave her a tightly embracing hug.

"I love you, Prue," Piper sobbed, "You know that, right?"

Prue broke away from Piper with a confused expression through her tears.

"Piper—where's this coming from?" She solicited.

"I just want you to know that I love you—and that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Piper continued.

"Piper," Prue started, "What are you sorry for?

"Just—just know that I am. I want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you. And I love Grams, and Phoebe, and Paige. Tell them that for me." The more Piper spoke the more she cried.

"Piper I don't understand what you're talking about—why can't you just tell them yourself? What's happening?"

"I'll tell you—soon I'll tell you all you need to know," Piper bawled, "Just—just know—I'm sorry for how I am. If I wasn't such a target you wouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry for who I am—the way I am. I'm sorry for things I've done. But mostly I'm sorry—I'm so sorry—for what I have to do."

"Sssh," Prue soothed, not understanding a word of what Piper was saying.

"Here," Prue continued, laying Piper down in her own bed and covering her with a blanket, "You don't have to tell me anything right now. For now you just—you get some sleep. You deserve it."

Piper's eyes closed and Prue exited the room upon hearing the front door close. She went down the stairs to find Paige, who had just entered the Manor.

"So you left too, huh?" Prue questioned with a bit of a grin.

"Yeah," Paige answered, "I, uh, went to Glen's for the night."

"And the morning, and afternoon," Prue joked.

"Yeah, well his place has good booze and cheap male strippers," Paige jeered.

Prue raised a highly mothering eyebrow and Paige replied almost immediately.

"Kidding," Paige said, "What? Witches can't take jokes?"

Paige moved into the living room and Prue followed.

"Don't call us that," Prue whispered just loud enough for Paige to hear as she just about fell onto the couch.

"Why not?' Paige inquired, "It's what we are, right?"

Paige took a seat next to Prue, sitting down much in the same manner as her oldest sister.

"Yes," Prue answered, "But maybe if we all stop using that word it'll go away."

"Just call this a hunch," Paige said, "But I wouldn't count on that one working too well."

Prue gave a wry laugh as Grams walked in on the scene.

"Well I'll be," Grams chimed, "Two Halliwell sisters in the same room together? And what's that I hear—no yelling? I must've died and gone to Heaven."

"Hi to you too Grams," Paige laughed.

"How was Glen's house?" Grams solicited after having a laugh of her own.

"Fine," Paige shrugged, "Have you seen Phoebe?" She added as an afterthought.

"She's still resting after last night's romp around town," Grams huffed, "But I doubt she's actually asleep. Do me a favor and check on her, will you?"

"Yeah sure," Paige complied, rising from the couch and heading upstairs.

She entered her and Phoebe's room to find said roommate pacing back and forth; seemingly in deep thought.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled as Paige entered, "Where've you been? I've been waiting here for you forever."

"I've been at Glen's—jeez I don't think you could smell more like Jack Daniel's if you took a bath in it."

"Oh damn," Phoebe cursed, "I figured if I took a shower it'd wash away the smell."

"Yeah, well I guess you figured wrong," Paige obviated.

"Paige what am I gonna do?" Phoebe asked eccentrically, "Soon enough Grams is gonna be done playing this waiting game and come up here. She'll ask me all about last night and I'll—"

"Slow down," Paige tried to calm Phoebe, "First off—what _did_ happen last night?"

Phoebe hesitated a bit before recounting the events that occurred at the Park the previous night.

"Well…"Phoebe began, "After I left here I went to Golden Gate to meet Rick and Todd…you know—that whole gang. Todd offered me a drink and Rick offered me a smoke and who am I, a nun? So I took them and put em' to good use. Then a lot of people who I've _never_ seen before came and we started our own little party."

"Phoebe…" Paige leaded, having an idea where this story was heading.

"Paige don't say my name like that," Phoebe pleaded, "Just let me finish the story."

"Ok, sure—whatever," Paige said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Ok—so then we all kind of broke up into little groups. Todd and I went off sort of separated from everyone else. We started talking—I think—about just stuff that pissed us off. Then I kind of remember us talking some more. He told me I was pretty—then he kissed me. And hell—I guess I kissed back because all I can remember after that is waking up this morning to a stream of water from a sprinkler in my face on the grass of the Park. I was under Todd's arm and about three fourths—"

"Phoebe if you say naked I swear to God you're not my sister anymore," Paige commented, only half-joking.

"Paige!" Phoebe whined, "What do you want me to do, lie?'

"Do you honestly not remember _anything_ that happened?" Paige asked, hardly believing her ears.

"I honestly don't," Phoebe sighed, "What do you think I should do?"

"Truthfully?" Paige began, "I think you should talk to Todd. Maybe he remembers something."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe questioned, "Oh, yeah—that's a nice chat before 1st Period conversation material. I can see it now: 'So Todd—I might've slept with you Friday night, but I just can't seem to remember. Care to fill in some blanks for me?'"

"I don't know what else to tell you," Paige bowed out, "You do remember you're asking an eleven-year-old about this, right?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said, calming down a bit, "Sometimes I forget how young you are."

"Sometimes I think you forget how young _you_ are," Grams stated from the doorway of Phoebe and Paige's room.

"Grams!" Both Phoebe and Paige jumped at the sight of their grandmother.

"Grams—how much did you hear?" Phoebe asked.

"Everything I needed to," Grams replied, making her way into the room.

"Grams," Phoebe pleaded, "Please, I can explain…"

"Don't you explain a thing," Grams cut her off, "If you want to go and ruin you life with this mess you call fun then you can go ahead and do it. Just know that these days are slipping Phoebe—and one of them you'll wake up and realize that you haven't been living—you've been dying. I don't want that for you and trust me, you don't want it either. But by God I think I've tried every way possible to stop you from going down this road and dammit, Phoebe! I'm tired of it! So I'll step aside and let you find out first hand where this path is leading you."

"Grams, I—" Phoebe tried.

"One day," Grams spoke over Phoebe, "One day very, very soon—you'll look around and see what you have—the hole you've dug for yourself and can't get out of. And that day—that fateful day—you'll look at everything you've become—and you'll be sorry."

"I—" Phoebe tried once more.

But Grams had already turned her back. She looked over her shoulder, straight into Phoebe eyes as she said her last words.

"You'll be so sorry."

A/N: So, yeah—definitely what I would call filler. Sorry for that. They'll be another one up soon. Please review and remember that suggestion thing I mentioned earlier.


	17. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 17: Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: Oh Hell—they give Brian the boot at the peak of his hottosity—Damn You Salazar! Damn You!

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update—it's just at my school right before the holidays they load us down with a whole bunch of work so that in grading they have something to do over the break. And with that urge to push all of my teachers down the stairs—ON WITH THE FIC!

Monday morning was terribly strained in the Halliwell house. Prue had decided not to bring up Piper's break down Saturday night and Piper hadn't made an attempt to explain herself. Both Prue and Piper both deeply dreaded the morning car ride with Andy as well as having to face Missy once they did reach school. Phoebe had avoided Grams for the rest of the weekend and Paige had been making more frequent trips to Glen's house as a result of the tense atmosphere in the Manor.

"Girls," Grams yelled up the stairs, "Let's get a move on. It's time for us to get out of here!"

"What are you talking about, Grams?" Prue solicited as she slowly plodded down the steps, "Andy doesn't come to pick us up until 7:30—it's only just before 7—we have plenty of time."

"Andy won't be driving you all today," Grams answered.

"What?" Piper almost yelled as she too came down the steps, "Why not?"

"He just called and said that his father will be driving him in today—he has a dental appointment of some sort," Grams clarified.

Prue and Piper shared and uneasy glance, both knowing that Andy hadn't had a dental appointment in at least five years, much less had a need for one. Though neither knew it, both were thinking that Andy's absence must have something to do with the situation with Missy.

"I need to take you in a bit earlier than normal—I have some business to attend to today," Grams continued, "So get those two little slackers up and let's go."

"What kind of 'business'" Prue inquired with worry, "In your condition?"

"My '_condition_' is fine thank you very much," Grams sassed, "And the business is none of yours. It just so happens that not everything I do concerns you girls," Grams lied.

"Grams I'm not sure you should be—" Piper began.

"Piper I don't appreciate this backtalk. I want you to—" Grams countered.

"But the doctor says you're to stay off of your feet for at least another six we—"Prue tried.

"I don't want to hear another word. '_The doctor_' hasn't been living as long as I have and he doesn't know my body like I do. I'm fine and that's final. Now get your sisters down here now—it's time to go."

Prue and Piper decided against defying Grams' wishes as they could tell her temper was rising steadily.

"I'll, uh…go get them," Piper said awkwardly as she inched up the stairs.

"I'll help you with that," Prue concluded, not wanting to be left alone with Grams.

"Phoebe, Paige," Piper began as she and Prue entered their room, "Grams is driving us this morning…"

Phoebe and Paige had been talking in angry whispers and as Prue and Piper came into the room they stopped abruptly.

"…So we're leaving early," Piper finished slowly with a suspicious look on her face.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun," Prue joked with a straight face.

"Tell that to your boyfriend," Phoebe shot coldly, pushing past Prue and Piper and clomping down the stairs.

After a long and terribly painful silence Prue finally spoke.

"Paige," Prue said harshly without looking at the girl straight, "You may want to remind that thing you call a sister that she has science today—she may want to bring her book if she's planning to attend."

Prue turned on her heal sharply, obviously not wanting Paige or Piper to see the hurt from Phoebe's words that was more than prevalent on her face.

Paige, not having any idea what just happened, slowly picked up Phoebe's science book in addition to her own and made her way out past Piper.

After a second Piper followed and spoke to herself softly.

"See—what I'm doing is right. That's just living proof of it."

Grams heard footsteps coming down the steps and hastened to finish what she was doing in the kitchen. She took a large purple vial from the same hidden cabinet that had held the Book of Shadows when Grams showed it to the girls. She uncorked the potion and poured the whole of it into a travel cup containing orange juice. Grams stirred the mixture slightly and put a lid on the cup right as Paige entered the kitchen.

"We're all ready to go, Grams," Paige spoke with little emotion.

"Wonderful," Grams chimed as a sharp opposite to Paige's tone of voice.

Paige turned to exit the room when Grams held her back.

"Dear," Grams called out.

"Yeah Grams?" Paige answered.

"I want you to drink this today as soon as you get to school—it's an old Halliwell remedy. I know you've been a bit down lately—this'll perk you right up."

"Sure…" Paige complied, taking the container even though she had no idea why Grams wanted her to drink the liquid.

"Well then let's get a move on," Grams continued happily, ushering Paige out of the kitchen and into the car with the rest of their family.

The drive to both the Middle and High schools were extremely quiet. All four Halliwell girls were dreading one thing or another and none of them were looking forward to the day ahead.

Prue and Piper walked into Baker High School, both on the close lookout for Andy. Piper was trying her hardest to avoid him while Prue wanted to find him and give him a piece of her mind.

As they reached the staircase where the upper classmen hallway separated from the hallway where classes for grades ten and below were held Prue directed a concerned and wary eye towards Piper.

"Piper," Prue began, "Are you gonna be okay today?"

"Yeah, of course I am Prue," Piper chimed all-too-happily with a largely fake smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Prue voiced her concerns, "Because on Saturday—the things you were saying—you seemed kind of—"

"Tired," Piper incorrectly finished Prue's sentence, "I'd been studying all night and I had a major headache—I was rambling. Really, I'm fine."

Prue was more than disbelieving of Piper's explanation. She knew her sister and therefore knew that those tears that Piper had been crying were real—not some bi-product of an all-nighter.

Prue eyed Piper for an elongated moment before deciding to let her go.

"I'll see you right here at the end of the day, alright?" Prue confirmed.

"Yeah," Piper complied, "You know I'll be here."

'No!' Piper's mind screamed, 'I'm not going to be here after school today or tomorrow or any other day! I wish you could hear me and understand why I have to do this. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused…'

"Okay…" Prue leaded, sensing that at least part of what Piper was saying was a lie.

Piper turned away from her older sister and almost immediately wiped the smile off her face. Prue watched her go through the hallway as Piper kept one thought in her mind.

"I love you, Prue," Piper said softly to herself, hoping that somehow Prue could hear her, "But you know as well as I do that I'm not going to be here—today or ever again."

Piper wiped a stray tear from her face and hurried off down the hallway.

As Prue turned from watching Piper walk away she finally spotted the face she'd been looking for all morning.

Andy all but ran up to Prue, although he didn't seem very happy to see her. He had guessed that Piper must've told Prue all about him and Missy and he wasn't looking forward to that conversation in the slightest. But on the slim chance that Piper hadn't told Prue, Andy wanted to try to act as if everything was alright and that he was still the loving, loyal boyfriend he wished he was.

"Hey," he said brightly, "Did you hear? First period senior Physics is cancelled—Mr. Davies is sick and Mr. Sandalsby didn't want to bother getting a substitute this close to the end of the year."

"Great," Prue spoke aloud to Andy, "Did you have anything you wanted to do with all our free time?"

"Nope," Andy replied, "I thought maybe we could go to our swing and have a picnic or something. You know—just relax with the time we have together before we have to ship off to college."

"No," Prue countered. She didn't want to have the talk with Andy at the one place she loved more than him, "I don't want to leave campus—we'll be late for second period—let's just go to an empty classroom. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure," Andy said calmly although he knew what Prue wanted to talk about almost instantly. It was obvious why Prue didn't want to go to the swing. As Andy thought about it he didn't want to have to have the conversation he knew was coming there either.

"The Biology room in the lower classmen hallway should be open," Prue voiced.

"Let's go," Andy chimed happily despite the hell he knew was in front of him. For a moment he laughed inwardly at Prue's reasoning for not going off campus. He knew as well as she did that the both of them had second period free.

"Just tell me," Glen pushed as he and Paige sat in art class.

"No," Paige hissed, "Do you mind? I'm trying to draw here."

"Come on, Paige," Glen pleaded, "You were ready to tell me then—why not tell me now?"

For the last twenty minutes since class started Glen had been trying to coerce Paige into telling him what she was going to tell him Friday night. Paige, knowing that she had been going to tell Glen about her being a witch and how she was really a Halliwell, decided that if she was ever going to tell Glen first period art class was not the place to do it.

"I'll tell you," Paige began, "Just…not now. I promise I will soon though."

"Since when did we keep things from each other?" Glen huffed, "I can't say I'm not hurt by this," Glen said in a joking manner although at least part of him meant it.

Paige laughed before answering her long-time best friend.

"I'm not keeping anything from you. Like I said—I'll tell you soon. Just not right now."

"Fine," Glen sulked, "I'll just wait here patiently."

"Good," Paige concluded.

"Good," Glen mimicked.

Both then pretended to concentrate on their drawings. Both pretended they weren't dying to share the secret that had become Paige's life.

"Mother," Patty Halliwell's spirit spoke from the center of the candles Grams had lit, "You can't do this—it's not right."

"Who are we to decide that she's meant to be a witch?" Grams inquired.

"Who are we to decide that she's not?" Patty shot back, "This isn't your choice to make."

"But the girls are mine to protect," Grams spoke firmly.

"Mom…" Patty leaded, "You're not doing the right thing."

"They're not ready, Patty," Grams spoke a bit calmer, "Least of all Paige. She was thrown into this because of those damn potions and it's just not fair! I'm only doing what's right for her."

"But it's who she is," Patty countered, "If not to be a witch then to be a Whitelighter—we can't just take that away from her. The potions were made to bring the girls together—as sisters _and_ as witches—don't you think they'll stop you from you stripping Paige's powers?"

"Goodbye, my child," Grams whispered, ignoring Patty's words and moving to blow out the candles.

"Mother—" Patty tried.

"Blessed be," Grams concluded, blowing out the candle and allowing for Patty to disappear along with the only hope for Paige to remain a Halliwell witch.

"And so," Leo concluded to the class, "Although their love was forbidden, Romeo and Juliet continued their relationship. To them, love trumped everything despite legacy," Leo stole a quick glance at Piper that he hoped only she saw, "And age," Leo finished.

Piper squirmed a bit uncomfortably in her chair and Justin took notice.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked, "After you bailed on me in the library I thought you might be sick or something."

"I'm just…just feeling a little odd," Piper answered, "Sorry about the library—I had a big headache. I shouldn't have left like that though—it was rude of me."

"No worries," Justin brushed the apology away, "Just tell me you found out more about our mysterious run-in with Andy."

"Oh…" Piper trailed off, "Nope. Sorry—I'm still just as stumped as you are."

Piper briefly turned to the side of her and saw Missy and her gaudy attempts to flirt with Leo.

"No idea," Piper elaborated shortly.

"Too bad," Justin sighed, "It'd just be nice to—"

"Mr. Harper," Leo said sternly to Justin, "You certainly seem chatty today. Would you care to use some of those words to comment on the major theme of the book? The tagline if you will?"

Justin stared blankly at Leo, trying to piece together some kind of passable answer.

"Umm…"Justin stuttered, "It's uh…the theme is…"

"Love conquers all," Piper jumped in to save her best friend, "Although it didn't save her from killing herself in the end," Piper continued, avoiding eye contact with Leo and Justin both, "So even though love was supposed to save her it ended up being her downfall."

"That's right Piper," Leo said, though not at all sounding like he meant any praise by it—rather concern being his overriding emotion. He turned to the board and began to write Piper's words.

"You're lucky, Mr. Harper," Leo said with his back turned, "Lucky you have the type of friends that'll take the bullet for you like that. See me after class Piper. And Justin—you may want to start paying better attention. Just because it's the end of the year doesn't mean we're not still learning."

Missy and her lackeys snickered heartily at Leo's words as Leo turned back to the class.

"Moving on…" He began, ignoring Justin's beet-red face and Piper's heavy look of indignation, "Let's do a bit of role-play. Piper," Leo stated, "I want you to be Juliet. I'll be Romeo."

"O.K. Mr. Wyatt," Piper complied with an angry undertone.

"Now I want the rest of the class to follow along in their books," Leo continued, "Piper," he spoke to the girl in question, "We'll be doing the scene where Juliet takes her own life after seeing what she thinks is the dead body of her lover Romeo.

"Okay," Piper commented, setting her book aside as she had memorized said part in the play.

"I want you to really feel as if you're Juliet," Leo pushed, "I want you to act like you're actually distraught enough to be ready too…well you know," Leo trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"That won't be too hard," Piper said to herself in a sardonic tone, hating to have to do what she knew she had to.

To little knowledge of Piper, Leo had heard her words and kept a cautionary eye on her.

"Okay," Leo stated while looking at Piper out of the corner of his eye, "Let's begin…"

"So," Andy started as he and Prue entered the empty classroom. He went straight in and Prue turned to shut the door.

As soon as the door was closed Prue came to Andy at an astonishingly calm pace. This tranquil demeanor scared Andy more than if she would've charged at him like a raging bull.

"Do you love me?" Prue asked in a peaceful manner. She took a seat next to Andy atop a lab table as she waited for her answer.

"Of—of course I do," Andy stammered as he laughed nervously, "Gee you made it sound like you had something real to talk to me about. You know I love you. I don't understand—"

"Really," Prue cut Andy off, "Really and truly—you love me?"

"Prue," Andy said, "I've never felt like this about anyone else—ever. I know no matter how bad anything else gets, you're there for me. You'll always be there to make everything right when nothing seems to be happening how I want it. You're that light at the end of the tunnel—that silver lining I bet other guys just wish they had. Now, if that's not love, I don't know what is."

Andy thought hard on what he had just said. Speaking out loud what he had been thinking about the whole time he'd been with Missy just made him realize how much worse what he'd been doing was.

Prue had tiered up a bit at Andy's words; knowing what Andy was saying was true but still not wanting to believe it.

"Never anyone else," Prue nodded more to herself than Andy as she tried to choke back her tears.

"No one," Andy repeated.

"Tell me," Prue solicited, rising from her seat to face Andy, "Did you sleep with her?"

Andy gave quite a start at the sudden change in conversation. He tried to speak but his words were stuck in his throat for an elongated moment.

"Wh—"Andy stuttered dumbly after he finally managed to say something.

"I _said_," Prue repeated, sounding eerily calm although tears were running rather quickly down her face, "_Did you sleep with her_?"

"We—"Andy choked, "It—it was only that one night. Believe me, Prue—I never wanted it to go that far."

"That far, huh?" Prue continued, still looking unruffled, "You know," Prue started with a bit of a wry laugh, "I know—"

"Prue—" Andy tried.

"_I know_ what I saw that night," Prue talked over Andy, "I saw you come out of her house, I saw you kiss her. But I just didn't think…I didn't want to believe it."

"Prue—"Andy tried once more.

Andy's words were cut short with the collision of the back of Prue's hand with the side of his face.

"Stop saying my name!" Prue yelled, loosing all her composure, "You lost that right the moment you started screwing that poor excuse for a human being."

Andy stayed quiet. He wanted to hear what Prue had to say—wanted her to tell him everything she was feeling. He knew he deserved everything that was being said to him—he wantedthe punishment. He wanted her to keep yelling at him. He wanted—no; he _needed_ for her to hit him—at least once more.

"Was she better than me?" Prue questioned, calming down slightly but still mad to a more than evident extent.

"Prue what kind of question is that?" Andy inquired, almost horrified to hear what she was asking him.

"Just answer!" Prue screamed, hitting Andy again. Harder this time. The blow made a bit of guilt rise from Andy's heart—made it a little bit easier him Andy to answer. He swallowed hard and spoke gruffly.

"Of course not," Andy said in only half-truth, "Prue I never wanted it to happen—it just….it did. Please believe—"

"Believe you?" Prue raged, "Oh, like I was supposed to believe that crap about how much you love me?"

Prue hit Andy another time—her nails scratching the side of his face as she did so. A bit of blood ran from Andy's cheek and Prue looked at it, almost amused.

She wiped a bit of the blood off onto her hand and stared at it before laughing a manic laugh that scared Andy.

"Love," Prue laughed, "Is this love?"

"Prue, don't," Andy tried to stop her from talking.

"Well is it!" Prue yelled.

"Prue…"

"No!" Prue screamed, turning away from him and heading for the door, "I don't want to hear anymore of it—it's just lies and more lies…that's all you are to me anymore…"

Andy jumped off the table and ran to meet Prue. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"It's not a lie," Andy pleaded, "I love you, alright. I _love_ you. I'm sorry for what I did—it's wasn't right—it's wasn't fair to you."

"Why?" Prue asked, crying hard as Andy still held both her hands, "Why was I not good enough? Why was I not enough for you? I don't understand…I loved you and you just…you just…"

Prue's words were lost in her tears and she broke her hands free from Andy's grasp and began to pound hard on Andy's chest.

"Why..."Prue continued to sob.

"It wasn't like that, Prue," Andy consoled, taking Prue into his arms and stopping her from hitting him, "It wasn't about that at all. I just wanted her to stop…I need her to stop."

Prue broke away from Andy and looked up at him with confusion coming out over her tears.

"What...what are you talking about?" Prue asked, wiping away some of her tears, "Who's 'her?'"

"Missy," Andy clarified, "Didn't Piper tell you?"

"Piper?" Prue questioned, "Piper knows about this?"

"Yeah," Andy began, "She heard Missy and I talking in the library and put the pieces together herself. I thought she was sure to have told you the whole story."

"What whole story?" Prue said, her heart lifting a little at the thought that there was some reasoning behind Andy's infidelity.

"About Missy…the only reason I was with her was because I wanted her to stop bullying Piper. After you punched her she wanted some serious revenge. But she wasn't nearly brave enough to come up against you directly—so she was going to go through Piper. And Prue—this wasn't normal run-of-the-mill-type bullying. What she was going to do—Piper wouldn't have been left in the best shape."

"What do you mean 'best shape'"? Prue asked with a wary eye.

"P—Prue," Andy began, "I'm not so sure…I'm not so sure Piper would've gotten through what Missy was going to have done to her. Even if she lived, she wouldn't have been the same girl we know."

There was a long pause in which Prue could do nothing but blink erratically for an elongated moment.

"No," Prue said, highly disbelieving, "That's ridiculous. You're telling me she was going to pull a stunt that would've—would've…traumatized Piper somehow?"

"All because I punched her in the nose?" Prue continued, "That just doesn't make sense…it's too much…it sounds some bad movie plotline…"

"I know…it sounds completely illogical," Andy began, "But I'm telling you—I heard her and some of the guys from the team talking about it."

"When was this?" Prue questioned, coming back to reality a bit and becoming coherent enough to make a full sentence.

"About a month ago," Andy answered, "After I got back from that football clinic. Right around when you punched Missy—she and two of those sophomores on the team whose brains are in their biceps were talking about 'getting back at that stupid greasy haired whore before she knows what hit her.' I don't even think the guys wanted to do it…but I'm sure Missy promised them inclusion in some not-so-conventional extra curriculars."

"A month…" Prue leaded.

"I know," Andy sighed, "It's been a long time. But you didn't hear them…they weren't joking—not close to it. They _meant_ Piper harm…and not a small deal of it."

"So then what?" Prue solicited, "You just told Missy you heard what she said?"

"Well yeah," Andy shrugged, "What else could I do but let her know that I was on to her? But she was stagnant, Prue. Yeah, the thought of someone else knowing was scary to her, but it's no secret she has more than just two members of the football team ready to do favors for her in exchange for a few of her own. Honestly, I wasn't looking to add myself to Missy's hit list."

"So you what?" Prue said a bit louder, coming away from Piper's dilemma and recounting her own, "Offered up sex in exchange for Piper's life?"

"Prue, it wasn't that cut and dry," Andy said with a gruff undertone, "Since I told her I knew about what she was doing it's not as if she wouldn't be ready for me or anyone affiliated with me if we tried to stop her. And it's not like she was going to go past Piper and shank her in the hallway—her plan was more astute than that. It's not like she was _planning_ to get Piper seriously hurt or screwed up—but from what I heard it was going to get more out of hand than Missy would've been able to stop even if she wanted to. Do you think I could've just gone on knowing all that and not have tried to do something?"

"Missy?" Prue indicated with a disbelieving tone, "Astute? I'll believe that one when I see it."

"Well you would've," Andy replied darkly, "That's the pain I wanted to spare you. Believe me—if it wasn't anything that serious there's no way I would've…" Andy trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Pain," Prue laughed sardonically, "Andy what do you call what I'm feeling right now? I've been dying inside ever since I put the pieces together—and I can't seem to understand how anything could hurt this much. You didn't _spare me_ a thing. But what I do understand is this isn't about my pain—it's about Piper's. So even though I feel like I can't go on right now, I know you feel the same way."

Andy looked up at Prue with a surprised and grateful look on his face.

"So I also know that I owe you an apology and a thank you. You've done the one thing I've always tried to—protect my family," Prue finished.

"You don't owe me a thing," Andy spoke abruptly, "Not a thing."

Prue fell back into Andy's arms and he embraced her tightly, both taking in the moment with an entirely new outlook.

"You don't know how good that feels," Andy continued.

"How good what feels?" Prue questioned.

"Telling you," Andy answered, "You were right—it's been killing me keeping all this from you. I love you—it was horrible lying to you."

"Am I the only other person who knows?" Prue asked.

"Basically," Andy answered, "Missy promised she'd keep her mouth shut if I kept mine shut. It's just you and Piper than know."

"When did you say she found out?" Prue solicited, realizing that in all the hubbub she'd forgotten Andy's earlier words.

"Saturday night. At the library Missy was telling me about how she saw you in the driveway across from her house and Piper and Justin heard at least part of the conversation. Although I don't think Justin really understood any of what he was hearing. But later Piper confronted me about what she'd heard. When I told her she was so shocked. But honestly she was more concerned about you than anything else. She blamed herself for everything—I've never seen anyone express that much guilt over something that was so far from their fault."

"Wait," Prue said, looking sternly at Andy, "Saturday night?"

"Yeah…" Andy trailed off, "Why?"

Prue thought hard on what Piper had been saying throughout her Saturday-night breakdown.

"_I'm sorry for how I am. If I wasn't such a target you wouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry for who I am—the way I am. I'm sorry for things I've done. But mostly I'm sorry—I'm so sorry—for what I have to do."_

Prue jumped in realization as she finally understood what Piper was talking about; what she was sorry for; and what Piper was going to do.

"_I'm sorry—I'm so sorry—for what I have to do."_

The words resonated in Prue's mind as she beckoned Andy to follow her out of the room.

"Prue what are you doing? Where are we going?" Andy asked frantically.

"Andy, Piper was talking to me after she got back from the library. She came into the room crying and she went on and on about how she was sorry for everything she's done and been and asked me to say bye to the family for her."

"She blames herself for what happened with you and Missy—she thinks it's all her fault. I know Piper—she thinks that if she wasn't a factor than none of this would've happened. So she's going to make it so that she's _not _a factor. She's sorry for what she has to do," Prue mimicked her younger sister's words as she continued, "And I think we both know what that is."

Prue rushed down the hall with Andy at her heels.

"Prue, are you saying that Piper's going to…" Andy trailed off.

"Andy," Prue began, coming to a halt, "I think Piper's going to do what you stopped Missy from doing. I think Piper's gonna…" Prue stopped talking and sped down the hall with Andy right behind her.

Even though the words went unspoken, Andy knew as well as Prue did that that day, Piper was doing more than just role-playing the fate of Juliet.

A/N: REALLY SORRY it took so long to get this stupid thing up. I'll be better next time. And so will the chapter. That thing was so…so choppy with a bad ending. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	18. Not Fast Enough

Chapter 18: Not Fast Enough

Disclaimer: Pff. Like I'd have the will power to see Kern everyday and not kill him.

A/N: We've broken 100 reviews! Thanks guys for all your input in this story—it's you guys' suggestions and comments have been great. On that same note, there seemed to be quite the uproar regarding the end of the last chapter. Well, that's what I aim for! Keeping everyone on their toes is my job, after all. It's not, however, my job to make you all unhappy, pissed off, or dare I say it hostile; so that'll give you a bit of insight into where this story's going.

As the bell signifying the beginning of 2nd period rang Phoebe darted out of the class she'd previously been in and rushed down the hallway. She was trying her best to avoid seeing anyone who might've been present at the Park on Friday night/Saturday morning and could therefore tell her what she couldn't remember. So far she'd succeeded in ducking the group thanks to the fact that Grams had dropped them off early and to the fact that Phoebe had actually gone to 1st period class that day.

Just as Phoebe attempted to stealthily slide around the corner she was met with the expectant face of her tool-in-waiting; Ramona.

"Phoebe!" Ramona squeaked, "Where've you been? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Sssh!" Phoebe hissed as she pulled Ramona into a vacant classroom, "You haven't seen me because I've been trying to avoid you guys."

"Why?" Ramona squealed suddenly, "What did I do?"

"Ugh," Phoebe spat with half disgust, half amusement at Ramona's longing to make Phoebe happy, "You didn't do anything."

"Really?" Ramona said, cocking her head to the side in a disbelieving manner, "So, why are you avoiding us?"

"Because," Phoebe exclaimed exasperatedly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Don't you remember Friday night?"

"I remember…"Ramona began as Phoebe craned her head expectantly for the girl's next words.

"…That I don't remember," Ramona finished.

Phoebe let out the breath she had been holding in at Ramona's non-answer.

"But Todd remembers," Ramona added absentmindedly.

"What?" Phoebe questioned, "What do you mean Todd remembers?"

"Todd said something about wanting to talk to you about what happened Friday night…"

"Uh-huh," Phoebe leaded.

"…Because he regrets it," Ramona finished, seeming as if that had taken all the memory she had.

"He what?" Phoebe solicited, her spirits falling somewhat.

"He said he regrets it," Ramona repeated, not catching on to Phoebe's apparent disappointment.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Phoebe tried to reinforce.

"Yep," Ramona stated matter-of-factly.

Phoebe gave a wry laugh as Ramona continued talking.

"Well, either he said he regrets it or he said he forgets it," Ramona clarified.

"Ramona!" Phoebe yelled, "Those are two completely different things!"

"Well they sound the same!" Ramona defended.

"Why don't you just go ask him?" Ramona continued.

"Oh yeah that's really do-able," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Well sorry," Ramona said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"It's okay," Phoebe said in a gruff voice that made it seem like she hardly meant what she said.

"Come on," Phoebe continued, leading the girl out of the classroom, "I have history next period; I want to get there early so that I can get a seat as far away as I can from—"

"Todd!" Ramona belted as the two ran into the boy in question, accompanied by the rest of the males in the gang.

"Uh…hey Phoebe," Todd stated awkwardly, "What's up? I haven't seen you since…"

Among others, Rick started to howl and whistle behind Todd, making both Todd and Phoebe's faces go beet red.

Phoebe quickly tried to hide her embarrassment, putting on a smug face and a cocking her head to the side in pseudo-confidence.

"I see you've informed everyone else of our little encounter," Phoebe began icily, "Just to spare your feelings though, you should probably stop pretending like I even remember."

Phoebe marched past Todd and the rest of the group, giving Todd a pitying pat on the shoulder as she did so.

After quickly chiding his gang-mates, Todd ran away after Phoebe. He exited the front doors of the school and looked around for a bit, but it seemed as if Phoebe had disappeared into thin air.

"Come on," Glen motioned to Paige, "Class is over. It's time for 2nd period."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Paige intoned, gathering up her books and following after her friend.

"Wait," Glen spoke, "I think you left something."

"Oh," Paige said, spotting the travel cup that Grams had given her earlier that day.

Glen picked up the cup and handed it to her, furrowing his eyebrows at the weight of it.

"Why is this full?" Glen asked, "Aren't you supposed to drink coffee first thing in the morning?"

"It's not coffee," Paige laughed, "It's some drink Gr…"

Glen shot Paige an odd look and she corrected herself.

"Ms. Halliwell," Paige fixed, "It's some drink she gave me this morning."

"'Some drink?"' Glen questioned, "Don't you know what it is?"

"Not really," Paige realized, "But she told me to drink it as soon as I got to school."

"Then why haven't you drunk it yet?"

"I don't know," Paige shrugged, "I just get this funny feeling from it."

"Maybe that's because some old woman who you have no relation to just slipped you a mystery drink and told you to shove it down your throat as soon as possible," Glen laughed.

"Shut up," Paige said, though she was laughing a bit too, "Ms. Halliwell wouldn't 'slip' anything in my drink."

"Well then go ahead," Glen pushed, "If there's nothing to be afraid of, drink it."

"Piper," Leo called out as 1st period English filtered out of his classroom, "I want you to stay here for a minute."

Justin shot a look at Piper as if to tell her to be careful and to try not to get into too much trouble. To Piper, it was clear that Justin's concern was more out of a loathing towards Leo than anything else.

"I'll be fine," Piper whispered quickly with a fake smile. She watched Justin exit the room before turning around.

"Close the door," Leo spoke in a serious tone.

Piper shot him an odd look, but Leo just nodded to say that he meant what he said. Piper turned to close the door and then turned back to face Leo. She walked a bit closer to him and waited for him to say what he had to say.

"Are you okay?" Leo said, his face loosening up into a more caring appearance.

"What?" Piper almost jumped, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem kind of down," Leo said, sounding innocent, "If you want to talk—"

"I'm fine," Piper spat in a vitriolic manner, sounding much unlike herself, "Tell me Mr. Wyatt, do you interrogate every student who doesn't smile during class like this?"

"I'd like to think you're much more than just a student Piper," Leo said, sounding more than slightly hurt, "And please, call me L—" he almost pleaded.

"If we have nothing else to discuss," Piper cut Leo off once more, "I'd like to go. I have—I have something I need to do."

"Piper why are you being like this?" Leo asked earnestly, "I thought that maybe we could talk—you know, about what happened on Friday. I know it wasn't the most orthodox of student-teacher activities, but I really thought we had something."

"Maybe you forgot," Piper said bitterly, "But you were the one who left on Friday, not me. In doing so, you ruined any chances we had of 'having something."'

"Piper, I don't think you believe that. Not at all. There's a reason you're acting like this and it has nothing to do with us. I know it."

"Oh, you know it, do you?" Piper questioned sarcastically, "You don't even know me. We met 4 days ago—there is no 'us.'"

"Now if you don't mind," Piper continued, "I have some—something to do," Piper stuttered.

"What? What do you have to do?"

"It doesn't concern you," Piper tried to keep up her icy tone, but found that it was fading quickly as she started to tear up slightly.

"Piper," Leo repeated, moving closer to her and taking her shoulders, "I don't trust you with yourself right now. If something's bothering you, I want you to tell me what it is—_please_."

"It's just," Piper began, breaking into full-blown tears, "I keep making everything wrong. It's all my fault and—and I have to make things right, okay?"

"Make what right, Piper? What did you do?"

"I just; I have to go Mr. Wyatt," Piper yelled, breaking free of Leo and running from the room.

"Piper!" Leo called after her, but the girl had sprinted off down the hallway to fast.

Leo began to run after her when a familiar jingling graced his ears.

"Now?" Leo said in an irked manner to seemingly no-one, "Alright, I'm coming."

Leo then closed the door back and pulled down the shade before orbing out of his classroom.

Andy and Prue frantically sped down the lower classmen hallway in search of Piper.

"Where are we even going?" Andy breathed behind Prue.

"She had English first period," Prue replied.

"But first period's over!" Andy belted, "Shouldn't we be calling someone? My dad maybe?"

"No!" Prue barked louder than she had meant to, "Look we don't even know if she's actually going …"

Andy moved toward Prue and held her in a tight embrace.

"You're okay…Piper's going to be okay. Don't worry—_please_? We'll find her."

"I know Piper," Prue continued trying to stay focused, "She's likely to have stuck around for a while. She really likes English. That English sub in particular—she might've stayed after a while to talk to him."

"You have no idea," Andy whispered just loud enough for Prue to hear.

"What'd you say?" Prue said as she stopped abruptly.

"Nothing," Andy shrugged off ignoring Prue's glare that said 'Not one more secret,' "Look—we're here."

"It's empty," Prue observed, looking into the classroom, "Come on, let's go."

Prue began to run again and Andy followed.

"Where to?" Andy inquired hastily.

"Like I said," Prue began, coming to a halt, "I know Piper. If Piper was going to—to do…what we think she's going to, she wouldn't want to do it here. She'd want to go away somewhere. So I think our best bet is the train station—she'd probably want to go far."

"Okay," Andy complied, running as fast as his legs could carry him after Prue.

Although all the speed in the world couldn't get them outside in time to see a crying Piper, who had just pulled out of the school parking lot in a taxi she'd had booked since Friday night.

"She _what_!" Leo yelled indignantly at the Elders.

"She hasn't done it yet," The Elder spoke back sternly, "But, yes, Penelope Halliwell has given her youngest granddaughter a potion that will strip all of her powers."

"Strip?" Leo said, misbelieving, "Why not just bind them like the other three children?"

"She never wants Paige to have to endure the Pain that was meant for her," A different Elder spoke up.

"But the potion will still work without Paige having her powers, won't it?" Leo asked.

"Of course," An Elder almost laughed, "But Penelope is blinded by her _love_. She doesn't believe that Paige is old enough to deal with what our world has for her."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Leo solicited earnestly.

"Paige has not yet consumed the potion," the first Elder stated.

"So you want me to stop her from doing so?" Leo tried to conclude.

"Yes," said one Elder, "And no."

"What?" Leo said, highly confused.

"Our main concern, Leo, is what the potions—Paige's trait in specific—will do to stop Penelope from stripping Paige's powers before we do. The potions are meant to bring the sisters together as _witches_—and Paige's trait is Pain. I don't think I need to map that out for you."

"No," Leo whispered, "You don't. So what's my role in all this?"

"We want you to first go to the Manor; try to speak some sense into Penelope—then go to Paige and see if she's drunken the potion yet. If she has, return to us. We have measures to rectify the situation. Just get back to us as soon as you can. Go _now_."

Leo orbed out quickly, just not quickly enough for the two things that the Elders couldn't even stop: Fate, and Death.

As Grams made her way down the steps, she distinctly heard a faint whispering coming from the kitchen.

"Is that you, Prudence?" Grams questioned to thin air.

She entered the kitchen without seeing the large spill left on the floor from when she had stirred Paige's drink earlier.

"Prudence?" Grams called, coming farther into the kitchen.

As Grams came in, she slipped on the spill and tried to catch onto the tablecloth on the countertop; pulling everything the countertop held down along with her.

"No!" Leo screamed, orbing into the kitchen as he saw a knife that had been on the tablecloth plummeting straight towards Grams' heart.

Leo ran forward as fast as he could to try and stop the knife; orbing hadn't even occurred to him. Even if it had, it wouldn't have been fast enough.

Leo couldn't heal the dead.

A/N: Real sorry all this took so long. _Real_ sorry.


	19. Train Station

Chapter 19: Train Station

Disclaimer: Phoebe Halliwell; you _selfish_ Penthouse whore.

A/N: Hey—so, yeah. Hope you all like it.

"Fine," Paige stated haughtily, "If you want me to, I'll chug the stupid drink."

"See, you've been saying that for the past 10 minutes," Glen observed, "And I kind of stopped believing you 5 minutes ago. We're already late for second period Paige, let's go."

"Since when do you care about getting to class on time?" Paige sniped.

"Well normally, I wouldn't. But the idea of going to class happens to rank higher in appeal than standing here watching you _not_ drink the spiked orange juice."

"Fine," Paige huffed, "If it'll make little Glen happy, I'll drink the damn orange juice!"

"Fine," Glen mimicked.

With quite the flippant look at Glen, Paige uncapped the juice and began to take a sip.

"Don't!" A voice screamed.

"Do what now?" Paige and Glen said at the same time, "Who said that?" Paige continued.

"Me," Leo panted, coming into the room and all but smacking the cup from Paige's hand, "Put that down; we have to go."

"Go where?" Paige questioned without moving, "Who are you?"

"I'm," Leo began, "I—I'm Piper's English teacher…that's all you need to know right now."

"Piper's English teacher?" Glen questioned, "What do you need Paige for?"

"There's been—I just need you to come with me now! Throw that drink in the bushes or something—just get rid of it. Do it quick, Paige; we _need _to get out here."

"See, I told you that old lady spiked it, Paige!" Glen chimed.

"Shut your mouth!" Leo screamed, making both Paige and Glen jump back a bit.

Although Leo's tone of voice frightened Paige, she could tell that his demeanor was something more out of Pain than actual anger. To some extent, Glen could tell the same, and he lowered his hyperactivity level as well as his emotions accordingly.

"It's Grams, isn't it?" Paige questioned lightly.

"Grams?" Glen said with his face screwed.

"_Come on_, Paige," Leo barked, ignoring the question.

Leo grabbed Paige by the arm and led her out of room running.

"Wherever Paige is going I'm coming with her!" Glen shouted.

"What?" Leo questioned, misbelieving, "What _is _the matter with you? Don't you see there's something serious going on here? The last thing Paige needs right now is you coming along making snide comments, alright?"

"Look, I'm Paige's best friend—" Glen began.

"Stay here," Paige cut him off quietly.

"What?" Glen said with his head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"Just stay here Glen—this; this isn't for you."

"This way…" Prue leaded, heading into the train station with Andy in toe.

"Do you really think she'd come here?" Andy questioned.

"This is her best way to get out of town fast and cheap," Prue panted, "Come on—let's split up and look for her."

"Excuse me…" Paige began sheepishly and much unlike herself, "…sir—but where _are_ we going?" She wasn't exactly in the mood for another blow up from Leo and had decidedly stayed more on the quiet side.

Leo had led Paige outside the school and after instructing her on where to throw the potion away had taken her hand in preparation for orbing.

"Something's happened," Leo stated gently, "We have to go get the rest of your sisters."

"Sisters?" Paige questioned in a nervously high-pitched voice, "You mean the Halliwells? I live with them, b—but they're not my—"

"Sisters?" Leo smiled warmly, "It's okay Paige; I know."

"You what?" Paige almost jumped back with surprise.

"Just hold on tight," Leo instructed with a slightly more stern face, "You might get a little sick your first time orbing."

Piper watched the times and destination on the overhead board go by as she waited for her desired location to be called. She had hidden everything she'd planned to bring along with her in the bushes in front of the school Sunday morning on the guise that she'd wanted to take a walk to clear the "headache" she'd told Grams she had accumulated. Right after she'd left Leo's classroom she'd taken her bags with her and now she had them more ready to go than she was.

Now all that was left between Piper and her intended actions was time.

As Piper waited, she caught a whiff of a perfume fragrance that for some reason made her cry incredibly hard all of a sudden—it made her not want to leave at all. She recognized the scent as sandalwood; her mother used to wear it.

In the years after her mother died, Piper would spray the perfume around the house from time to time just so that the house would still smell like her—so they'd have something left of her.

After Prue caught on to what Piper had been doing, Prue took the perfume away and told Piper it was time for her to move on—their mother wasn't coming back and a smell wasn't going to change that. Piper never knew what Prue did with that perfume; but she swore she could smell it right then.

After wiping her tears away somewhat furiously, Piper looked around for a moment as to see what the originator of the smell was. She gazed up and saw the last and the only face she'd wanted to see.

"Prue?"

"Oh gee wiz," Paige panted as she broke free of Leo's orb in front of the train station, "What do you call that thing again?"

"Orbing," Leo said quite bluntly, "It's magic. Grams did get a chance to explain to you about magic, right?"

"Yeah," Paige began, "But what do you mean by 'got a chance'?"

Leo kicked himself inwardly for his choice of words before trying his best to cover up his blunder.

"I just," Leo started, "I just wanted to make sure you already know about at least some of this," Leo stammered on, "Anyway—that's not important. What's important is that we get inside there now. I sensed Prue and Piper inside—we need to get to them both fast."

"Sensed?" Paige questioned, "Magic," Paige nodded at the exact time Leo issued her the same one word answer.

"Right; I'll stop asking questions now," Paige continued as Leo led her into the train station and to two of her older sisters.

"Andy!" Prue screamed across the station, "I found her!"

"Andy?" Piper questioned with evident alarm on her face, "Wh—what's he doing here?"

At the sound of Prue's voice Andy came running to find her hovering over her quivering younger sister.

"Piper," Andy breathed; breaking out and giving the girl in question a smothering hug, "Oh Jesus you had me so worried there, kid. Never do that to me again, okay?"

"Prue, what's he talking about?" Piper asked, breaking free from Andy's embrace, "How'd you guys even find me?"

"I took a wild guess," Prue said, trying to make a joke but crying heavily through her tears, "Nothing's your fault, you know that right?" She took her turn to issue Piper a big hug as she continued talking, "My problems and Andy's problems _aren't your_ problems, alright? We love you no matter what. Nothing's ever your fault."

"Prue, I wasn't—Prue don't say that," Piper all but sobbed, "It _was_ my fault. It _is_. If I was just, just a little different. Maybe less of a target; more normal like you. It all started because of me so I figured it had to end th—"

"Stop," Prue said sternly but gently all the same, "You don't _ever_ have to change for someone else, do you hear me? Ever."

Piper didn't answer; she just allowed Prue to rock her back and forth a minute or so before the moment was broken when they both heard their names called out.

"Prue!" Paige called, "Piper!"

She and Leo ran towards the two before seeing that Andy was there as well.

"Andy?" Paige questioned as she got closer to the threesome.

"Andy?" Leo solicited as well.

"Leo?" Piper asked, breaking off from Prue a bit although her sister was still holding her.

"Who now?" Andy and Prue asked in unison.

"Me," Leo answered exasperatedly.

"What are you doing here?" Andy spat in disgust at Leo.

Leo bypassed Andy's rude comment and walked towards Piper.

"Piper, what happened?" Leo said with genuine caring.

"You stay away from her," Andy barked, moving between the two.

"Andy; stop," Piper said in a bit of a defeated tone.

"Look, we don't have time for this," Leo said, only heightening the tension between himself and Andy.

"Time for what?" Prue said icily, not understanding what business Piper's English teacher had in their affairs as well as with her youngest sister.

"I'll have to explain later," Leo said quickly with a hint of irritation.

"I think you'll _have_ to explain now," Prue said, coming away from Piper and advancing on Leo.

"Prue..." Piper leaded quietly.

"I understand your distrust," Leo began.

"Just explain who you are and why you're here!" Prue screamed unnecessarily.

"I'm here," Leo said calmly although Prue was evidently shouting and hardly listening, "To help you. You have to come now, Prue. All of you."

"All of us?" Piper questioned, "Where's Phoebe?"

There was a moment of silence before Leo finally gave them an answer.

"I got her earlier," Leo said simply.

"What do you mean 'got her'?" Prue asked flippantly.

"I mean," Leo began, "I mean she's already at the hospital.

That certainly got Prue's attention.

A/N: Sorry it took so long again. My work's just piling up high and I'm failing Algebra II.


	20. Regretting the Truth

Chapter 20: Regretting the Truth

Disclaimer: _NOT ONLY_ did the show get the boot, but DUMBASS KERN didn't even _ask _if Shannen wanted to come back for the Series Finale. If I _did_ own the show and it was ending you can bet that I'd bring its best actress back. But as the past few years have obviated, Kern isn't the most sense-having individual in show business.

A/N: CH HELL—it's been _a while_. I'm really sorry. I just got back from Florida after a week and the week before it was hell time at school because all the teachers wanted to get multiple tests and grades in before Spring Break. And I couldn't write in Florida because I was away with my Crew team training 4 hours a day everyday and when I wasn't practicing I was sleeping or eating. Plus, we weren't allowed to bring our laptops because the coaches were afraid we would loose them. I would apologize more but you all probably don't want to hear it. Now on a different note, I always thought that I'd end this at 20 chapters and not carry it on forever or anything, but there's a lot that I think you guys would want to be sorted out before that end comes. So if you don't want it go on for more than five more chapters, tell me so, and if you want a sequel, tell me so, _and_ if you kind of just want it to keep going on for a while, tell me so. I'll remind you guys to do all this at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy the chapter and again, sorry for the elongated absence.

"Hospital?" Prue questioned in confusion and heightened concern, "What happened to her!"

"Nothing," Leo said, still in exasperation from the fact that Prue wouldn't cooperate.

"Well then why's she there?" Prue solicited, moving into a hyperactive squeal due to her lack of answers.

"Because," Leo screamed angrily without meaning to, "The doctors needed a family member to be there…for Grams."

"Is she—"Prue began.

"No more questions," Leo enforced, "Just come with me now and I'll tell you all you need to know when we're at the hospital."

After a moment Prue dropped her stern face and obliged to Leo's requests.

"Okay," Prue said begrudgingly, "We'll go."

"What?" Andy said in disbelief, "Prue we're not going with this guy. I know his kind better than you do."

"Wh—" Prue began in confusion as Leo too shot Andy a highly perplexed look.

"I'll bet anything he's lying through his teeth," Andy cut Prue off.

"Andy why would he do that?" Prue asked as Leo also looked on for an answer even though he knew they needed to hurry.

"I know how guys like him operate," Andy answered, "He started with Piper and now he's just working his way up through the family. I don't know what he said to get Paige to come with him, but if I were you I would get her checked for—"

"Andy stop!" Piper yelled from behind him as Leo showed a look of horror, finally realizing what Andy was talking about.

Prue and Paige exhibited great looks of confusion as Paige quickly surveyed herself to try and decipher what Andy would 'get her checked for.'

"I have no idea what's going with you three," Prue spoke, "But I trust my instincts—I'm almost never wrong about them. So I'll go with—with Leo right now…"

"Prue," Andy barked once more in disbelief.

"But I want you to explain _everything_ after we get there and things settle down," Prue added.

"Fine," Leo complied, "This way," he said as he led the group into a corner of the station where no one else could see them.

"The parking lot's that way," Andy observed with his face screwed as he stayed in the forefront of the group.

"We're not driving," Leo said quite bluntly before instructing them to all join hands.

"Hold on," Leo stated, "This might make you a little sick."

Leo orbed the group into one of the hospital's slightly larger utility closets and waited for a minute before saying anything. A resounding moan came from the group before the expected interrogation.

"What _was_ that?" Andy spat as he found it increasingly hard to stand upright.

"It's called orbing," Leo answered simply and hurriedly, "It's something that '_my kind_' uses for transportation."

"What are you?" Piper asked with shock and betrayal shadowing her tone.

"I'm…" Leo began, obviously regretting the truth he was about to allow, "I'm a Whitelighter. _You_'_re_ Whitelighter to be exact," he said, indicating to Prue, Piper, and Paige.

"You mean like m—my—you mean like Sam?" Paige stuttered.

"Exactly like you father," Leo reinforced with a bit of a smile at the word Paige couldn't say.

"Their what?" Andy questioned, clearly startled at not recognizing Leo's terminology.

"Our guardian," Prue said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Piper said sounding not only deeply hurt but slightly disgusted, "Are you really even a teacher?"

"Well not exactly," Leo said vaguely, "I was sent under the guise of an English teacher so that I could get to know you four on a personal level before having to know you as—"

"You lied to me," Piper declared in a venomous tone, "And you did it with a smile on."

"Piper I wanted to tell you," Leo pleaded, "But none of you were supposed to know!"

"Well then what's changed?" Prue asked skeptically, wanting answers to her many original questions.

"What are you all talking about!" Andy yelled, cutting off Leo's would-be answer, tired of being ignored.

Prue turned to Andy and, like Leo, also regretted the truth she had to own up to, "Andy, a Whitelighter is a guardian for witches. We—all four Halliwell sisters—we're witches."

Andy laughed quickly before staring wide-eyed at group for a long moment when they didn't laugh with him. First he just looked at Prue and then he looked at everyone else.

"W—witches? Four of you? But she—she's not your…"Andy trailed off as he fainted; falling to the ground.

"Andy!" Prue yelled, moving towards him as fast as she could. Leo, however, was faster, and he caught Andy before he fell. Leo slowly lowered him onto the ground and stood upright.

"I thought he'd never be quiet," Leo huffed under his breath.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Piper inquired worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Leo stated, "He just needs to accept all this. He needs time—time we don't have. Come on; we need to go."

"We can't just leave him here!" Prue hollered, worried for Andy.

"I wasn't planning on it," Leo stated matter-of-factly, "Nurse's Office," Leo spoke clearly, waving a hand at Andy. The girls around him gasped as Andy's body was enveloped in blue and white orbs and he dematerialized.

"What'd you do to him!" Prue hollered once more.

"Nothing," Leo said with irritation, "I just sent him to the resting room at your school's Nurses Office. He'll wake up there and assume this was all some horribly confusing dream. We can explain the truth to him later."

Leo exited the room and the three girls followed him. The four of them walked along the corridor in silence before passing a sign clearly indicating the fact that they were going to the hospital morgue.

"No…" Piper leaded, realizing the truth of what was going on that she'd been regretting.

Though he heard her, Leo tried his best to ignore the utterance and keep walking. He wanted the girls to understand for themselves what happened instead of him having to explain everything.

They walked for a little longer before finally reaching the outside of the morgue. Phoebe was sitting in a chair right outside the room completely still; though it was obvious that she'd been crying not long before the group had arrived.

"Phoebe!" The three sisters cried in unison as they rushed forward to the fourth.

As soon as she saw the foursome she broke down and began to cry once more as she apparently had not too long ago.

"Phoebe," Prue tried to console as she pulled her little sister into a tight embrace, "It's alright—it'll be alright, you hear me? Don't cry; _please_ don't cry."

After a short silence Phoebe looked up at Prue as if she'd just realized Prue was sitting next to her.

"They need you," Phoebe informed timidly.

"Who, sweetie?" Prue spoke with a puzzled look about her, "Who needs me?"

"The doctors," Phoebe answered, "They need you to identify Grams' body—you're the only living Halliwell adult. They need you to verify that it's her."

Piper and Paige broke into tears behind them as their worst nightmare seeped into reality. Leo had to run over in order to stop them from falling to the ground while Prue tried her best to choke her tears back.

"How do you know they need me?" She asked of her little sister, "Did they explain it to you earlier?"

"No," Phoebe answered, "They're about to come out and tell you."

"What do you mean Phoebe?" Prue inquired further, bemusement remaining her overriding emotion and expression, "How do you know that?"

"I saw it," Phoebe replied in all simplicity.

"You saw them through the window?" Prue decrypted Phoebe's response the best she could.

"No," Phoebe stated with a twinge of irritation, "I saw it," She paused for a moment as she tried to swallow some tears.

"I saw it in my mind."

A/N: So, yeah. Basically just tell me what you want to happen with this story in terms of length and sequels and such. I'll really try to update better. I only have about two months left of school so things should be thinning out and time should be opening more. But for the next six weeks I have Regattas every weekend so I hate to say it but the next month and a half might come with very few chapters. And also, if you read Things of the Past or know someone who does, please tell them that that will have an update soon too.


	21. You Need Me

Chapter 21: You Need Me

Disclaimer: When asked if Shannen Doherty was coming back for the Series Finale, Holly Marie Combs rolled her eyes, then smiled and said "Now that's a whole different show." That, my friends, is exactly the reason I neither own Charmed nor have the desire to.

A/N: Well here this is.

"Y—you're…mind?" Prue stammered.

"Uh-huh," Phoebe nodded absentmindedly.

"Phoebe, I think you're just tired," Prue tried to rationalize, "We all need to rest…this is too much—"

"You're right," Leo spoke up from his previous silence, "At least partly," He added, "You do all need some rest and time—you deserve more of that than you know. But not for the reasons you think, Prue. Phoebe's not delirious—she's telling you the truth. Seeing—seeing things in her mind—that's Phoebe's…it's her power."

"My what?" Phoebe choked out.

"Your power," Leo repeated, "Phoebe sees visions of the past and the future—they're called premonitions. It's why her potion trait is Perceptibility. She can literally see and feel what's going to happen."

Almost as soon as Leo had finished talking, two doctors and a nurse exited the morgue and entered into the hallway.

"Prudence Halliwell," The foremost doctor spoke solemnly to Prue, "Seeing as you're the only living Halliwell adult, we need you to come verify that the body we have is, in fact, Penelope Halliwell. This way please."

Hours later, Leo, Prue, and Piper sat in the Living room of the Manor. Leo had gotten the Elders to alter the memories of Principal Sandalsby, the school secretary, Justin, Missy, and anyone else who could've seen Piper at school during first period so that they could get their stories straight for the police: Piper wasn't in first period English and no one had seemed to see her so Leo took it upon himself to call her house and see if she was there. When no one answered and he didn't seem to see Prue anywhere, he drove to the Manor himself.

When he knocked on the door he found no answer on the other side. The door must've been unlocked because when he knocked it opened. He called out to Grams and Piper but neither answered. He walked further into the house, and when he did he found Grams dead in the kitchen. He brought Grams to his car and drove her to the hospital. After the doctors had confirmed her death and informed him that they needed a family member to be present, Leo drove to the Middle school and got Phoebe seeing as she was the oldest Halliwell he seemed to be able to find. He brought Phoebe to the hospital, went back to the school to get Paige, and the two of them had gone to get Prue and Piper. After that, they all went to the hospital so that Prue could identify Grams' body.

Leo had to do little work to get the Elders to alter the required memories since more than half of the story for the police was the truth. The police had contacted Principal Sandalsby as well as the principal of the Middle School and explained what happened so that all four girls were excused from school for the day and the days proceeding. Since there was such little school left and she was already accepted into college, Prue was exempt from school for its remaining three weeks in order to take care of the numerous legal matters surrounding Grams' death as well as the guardianship of Paige.

Shortly after they had been allowed to return home, Prue sent Phoebe and Paige to bed although it didn't take much to get them to go. Against Leo's wishes and insisting that Prue and Piper needed to rest as well, Prue had gotten Leo to stay so that he could explain to them more about their powers, magic, and the real reason Grams died.

"So they're evil then," Prue concluded, referring to the potions upon Leo informing her that Paige's Pain had stopped Grams from taking away her powers and in doing so had gotten her killed.

"Not exactly," Leo countered.

"Well how can they not be?" Prue fought, "They killed Paige's parents _and_ Grams—they don't exactly seem like a good thing to me."

"It's only Paige's trait," Leo tried to clarify, "And the potions only act to keep you all together as sisters and witches. Because Grams was trying to take away Paige's powers, her trait stepped in to cause Pain so that Paige would keep her powers and you would all stay witches. Believe me; Grams knew this was going to happen."

"And she was okay with it?" Prue said indignantly, "I highly doubt that."

"She just knew the risks," Leo said, staying calm, "But she also knew the danger of Paige's Pain and didn't want her or you or anyone else to have to deal with that. She wanted you all to be able to grow up as normal as possible—she wanted Paige to be able to _start_ growing up in an environment where she didn't have to worry about getting people hurt or having to fight demons. Grams—Grams just wanted Paige to be free."

Prue just stayed quiet for a minute and absorbed what Leo had said. After a moment, she spoke again much more composed than she had been a second earlier.

"Well now what?" Prue asked earnestly, "Grams hasn't changed anything except now she's not here to help us. What're we supposed to do? I don't know how to raise a family or—or fight demons and warlocks. I don't know how to control my powers; Leo—I don't know how to be a witch! I don't _know_ _how_ I'm supposed to do this without her."

Prue began to cry despite her best efforts to hold it together. Piper came forward and tried to console Prue the best she could.

"What're we gonna do Leo?" Prue asked over her sister's embrace.

After a quick moment of contemplation Leo spoke with resolve.

"You're going to rely on me," Leo said simply.

"What?" Prue asked though she had heard him.

"I'm your guardian," Leo elaborated, "Now more than ever you're going to have to call on me for help. It's—it's what I'm here for after all," Leo tried to issue a small laugh to lighten the mood but Prue had the same confused face in place.

"But we hardly know each other," Prue said; making it sound harsher than she had meant to.

"Well that's not entirely true," Leo rebutted, "I've been teaching Piper's class since…well Friday…but I've been watching you all since I was assigned as your Whitelighter and that was right after Paige was born. I've been in communication with Penny ever since and she's told me all about you. I've got nothing but your best interests at heart, trust me."

"All that proves is that you know us and we still don't know you," Prue stated.

"Well there's not much to me," Leo said bluntly, "I was born in 1924 and died in 1942 during World War II. I've been a Whitelighter ever since."

Prue stared at Leo for a minute, obviously not content with the auto-biography he had provided. After a moment, Piper spoke up after hours of silence; highly disturbed by the fact that Leo was not only dangerously close to Grams' age, but he had also been watching her since the age of five.

"All that proves is that you're even more of a creep than Andy said," Piper spat; breaking away from Prue and exiting into the kitchen.

Prue stood there with a bemused look about her face while Leo exhibited close to the same thing on his.

Prue made to go after her sister but Leo stopped her.

"Ill get her," Leo intoned, only increasing the confusion shadowing Prue's features.

"Like I said, you need to rest," Leo explained, only telling half the truth. Really, he had wanted to talk to Piper ever since their run-in with Andy in the Train Station and thought this was a great time to do it.

"It's natural for her to feel like this," Leo continued, "I'll send her right up after I talk to her."

With no reason not to trust Leo, Prue complied with his request and made her way up the stairs to her and Piper's bedroom.

As soon as he was sure Prue was gone, Leo walked into the kitchen to find Piper with her head on the island counter.

"Do you really think I'm a creep?" Leo said with a hint of hurt.

"What're you doing here?" Piper choked out through her tears as she got up and began to exit the kitchen past Leo, "Leave me alone."

"Piper," Leo sighed, "I want you to talk to me. You can't avoid me forever. As much as you hate to admit it you need me right now. All four of you do. I'm here for you whether you want me to be or not. It'd be great if you would just—just talk to me. _Please_."

"I don't want to talk to you," Piper huffed, trying her best to push past Leo, "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you," Leo retorted, getting a hold of Piper as she tried get past him.

"I know I lied to you," Leo started, taking a hold of Piper's shoulders, "I know I kept a hell of a lot of information from you. But none of it was my choice Piper. I never thought we'd—I never expected things to happen with you and I like they did. But as soon as they did I wanted nothing more than to tell you about everything. It's just—I couldn't Piper; it was a secret for a reason."

"That's all you wanted to say?" Piper questioned haughtily, "So basically you're saying you lied to me, but it wasn't your fault at all. Now I understand; all better."

"So you're honestly saying that you were planning to tell me about you being a witch?" Leo countered.

"Grams swore us to secrecy," Piper retorted after a moment's hesitation.

"So basically you're saying it wasn't your fault at all?" Leo commented.

Piper just stood there a moment, not having a bit of rhetoric that could've rebutted Leo's words. After a short time Piper lunged forward into Leo's arms and began to cry once more.

"It's not fair," she sobbed, "Everything's not supposed to be this confusing. Life's not supposed to be this confusing, is it? First I find out that—that I have a baby sister that happens to have been living right under my nose for some time. But don't dwell on that too long, because I'm also a witch who, in no time, will have evil coming at her from more sides than she knew existed. Then Grams got worse and Missy's bullying was getting worse too. And through the midst of all this one ray of happiness came through—one thing to take my mind off all the bad. You made me forget how to be sad, Leo—even though it was only for about a day."

Leo took heart in the comment, giving a smile and a laugh. He thought that maybe Piper was finally coming around and opening up to him like he hoped she would.

"But just like always," Piper continued, "As soon as something good happens in my life something horrible has to follow."

The smile wiped off Leo's face although he continued to listen to Piper all the same.

"You keep telling me to talk to you and tell you how I'm feeling," Piper went on, "But did it ever occur to you that I don't know what I'm feeling? I think I'm even more lost than Prue and twice as confused. And I want to lean on you, Leo—I really do. But it's not right—not at all. You know it, too. It's just not right."

"Who says?" Leo retorted, "It doesn't matter how old we are," he stated, "That shouldn't matter when it comes to how we feel about each other."

"No, it shouldn't," Piper agreed, "But it does. Leo this is wrong. It's wrong and has to stop. I—"

Piper words were cut short by Leo's proof that they were right for each other. He swooped in and kissed Piper with every fiber in his being; hoping that it might help his case slightly. When he broke away from her, he looked at her expectantly for some sort of reaction.

"Oh," Piper said in slight bewilderment, "I—that wasn't fair."

Leo laughed lightly and kissed her again.

"See," he said, "We're meant for each other whether you want to admit it or not. I know I haven't known you for all that long…well technically I mean—but I can just feel it. I don't care what people think is right or wrong. I _know_ that this is right. And I know that on some level, you feel the same thing."

Piper smiled, not being able to contradict Leo's statement.

"I'm just afraid of being happy," Piper commented as she laid her head on Leo's shoulder, "I worry that something awful will happen and catch me while I'm vulnerable."

"Don't," Leo inserted, "Don't worry about any of that. I'm here for you and that's all you need to think about."

The two just stood there for an elongated moment; engrossed in each other's company.

"I came by to talk to Prue," A voice said from the doorway; making the two break away from each other and turn towards the source of the interruption, "But it's clear I have to deal with you first."

Andy charged forward headed straight for Leo.

"Andy no!" Piper screamed, attempting to stop him.

"It's time he learned to stick to people his own age, Piper," Andy spat, running past her.

Andy swung back an arm and, not having any time to orb, Leo was right in Andy's line of fire.

"Stop!" Piper screamed once more.

She threw up her hands only revealing her palms, and suddenly, all _had_ stopped.

Andy and Leo stood frozen and time—Piper; frozen in shock.

A/N: So yeah. That's it.


	22. Hesitate

Chapter 22: Hesitate

Disclaimer: Huh. I've just watched the Series Finale, and I cried. I actually cried. Huh.

A/N: Oh damn. Here's the part when you all kill me, right? I'M SO SORRY! Just be mad at my Crew coaches, alright? I always am, so that'll work. Besides, now it's summer! Of course I have Community Service and CIA camp; but I don't think that'll take too much of my time.

Piper hesitated for a whole 30 seconds before moving. After her bemusement wore off a bit, she called out for her best hope of help.

"Prue!" Piper hollered louder than she knew her voice could carry, "Prue, come down here!"

After a moment, Prue barreled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Piper," Prue started with a worried voice, "What is i—" Prue began, but stopped when she saw both Andy and Leo frozen.

"What'd you _do_!" Prue shrieked, rushing towards Andy with confusion and concern.

"Nothing!" Piper started defensively, before reconsidering her diction, "Well…something…obviously—but I don't know what!"

"Well put him back!" Prue shrieked once more, "You did it—now undo it!"

"It's not that simple," Piper continued, "I don't know how. Why don't you just, give him a little _push_ or something?"

"I don't want to mess with it; I could hurt him—or worse," Prue said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Why don't we just—"

Almost as soon as Prue had begun her sentence the two frozen men discontinued their stagnant states whilst the two Halliwell girls cried in astonishment.

Prue screamed as she ducked as to avoid Andy's once more flying fist.

"Andy!" Piper screamed in attempt to make him stop.

Her plea, however, came too late as Leo was hit square in the jaw.

Leo hit the ground hard and Andy stood over him with a look of deep satisfaction on his face.

"Andy!" Prue screamed, rising from the ground, "Why in the hell did you do that!"

"I—" Andy began, but stopped when he saw Piper's head shaking fervently from side to side.

"I—didn't recognize him," Andy lied, "With all that's been going on with Piper I wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to anyone else for solace…"

Andy trailed, hoping Prue would believe his fabrication. Piper furrowed her brow at Andy's horrible lie and at the fact that she sensed that Andy was indicating towards more than just Grams' death.

After a moment of silence and a deeply misbelieving face from Prue, Andy continued.

"Besides," He leaded, "Where did you come from?"

"I, uh…" Prue started, "Andy, we need to talk."

Hours later, as the night was seeping into morning, a sleepy-eyed Piper walked Leo to the front door.

"Well tonight's been…eventful," Piper commented sardonically.

"To say the least," Leo laughed.

After a bit of an awkward silence Piper spoke again.

"So, do you even use on of these things?" Piper asked, indicating towards the door.

"Uh," Leo said shortly as he laughed lightly, "Only if you want me to."

"I don't mind the other way," Piper replied, also laughing slightly.

After a short silence Piper spoke as a look of confusion crossed her sleep-deprived features.

"Why could I do that?" Piper asked slowly, referring to her being able to freeze Andy and Leo earlier that night.

"What?" Leo replied to Piper's vague question.

"I mean…why could Phoebe see "premonitions" and why could I freeze you guys? Grams said one of us had to read an incantation from that book-thing."

"The Book of Shadows," Leo corrected, "And yes; the spell is required. After…after I found Grams…"Leo said, avoiding Piper's eyes, "I copied the spell down from the Book. I knew that you all would need your powers…that demons would be coming after you…"

When Leo saw the effect the remembrance of Grams' death had had on Piper, he felt the need to speak again.

"Don't forget what I said earlier," Leo continued, "I meant it. Every word. If you need me, just call me. I'll come running."

"I don't doubt it," Piper said in all honesty.

A look of surprise crossed Leo's face at Piper's response, until a look of happiness replaced it.

"As hard as it may be for this to believe," Piper began, "I'm glad that I'm going through this with you here.

As Piper smiled Leo smiled as well, and after a short silence Leo somewhat hesitantly leaned in for a kiss.

"Stop," Piper laughed quite seriously, putting a hand up in attempt to make Leo discontinue his actions, "Remember what happened the last time we tried something like this?"

"I don't even feel it," Leo said, guessing Piper was referring to the punch Andy had issued him, "One good thing about being dead is that I can't feel physical pain—I'm self-healing."

"And besides," Leo continued, "Andy and Prue left hours ago to mull over what Prue told him. I think we're safe."

"Even so," Piper laughed, "Not to mention the age difference, I'm not ready…at least I don't think I am…for there to be something here—with us. I'm ready for a relationship right now—it's just too soon."

"But I thought you said—" Leo spoke even though he knew he shouldn't.

"I do _want_ you here," Piper cut him off, "Just not like that—not now."

With a bit of s sigh Leo complied.

"I understand," Leo spoke, "Just promise me there won't be any interim men."

"I promise," Piper laughed.

"I'll be seeing you then," Leo said quite awkwardly as he began to orb off.

"Wait, Leo!" Piper yelled before he had even completely dematerialized.

Leo rematerialized with a horribly worried and confused expression on his face, "What happened?"

"I think I'm ready now," Piper said hurriedly.

"Wh—" Leo began dumbly, but was cut short as Piper lunged forward; hardly hesitant at all.

A/N: Hmm…well that was terrible. Hardly worth waiting for, I agree. Don't worry—now that I've gotten that awkward comeback chapter out of the way, better ones are coming your way!


	23. Lost

Chapter 23: Lost

Disclaimer: Ch Rose's Tarantino makes blood and gore a family value. And sadly, I much rather own that than Charmed. Gladly, though, I happen to own neither of the two.

A/N: And here it is. By the way, when is this ending again? (A.K.A. when do you want it to end?)

The next day, the Halliwell Manor remained in a relative quiet state. Prue came back from Andy's after only a couple of hours, thinking it best that she be at home. Leo had left shortly after his conversation with Piper, promising to return in the morning after making the funeral arrangements so that the girls wouldn't have to worry about them. All four girls had slept in through most of the morning, as they had all lain awake most of the night.

Piper was the first to rise, feeling guilty that the little bit of sleep she did receive was filled mostly with dreams of Leo, rather than the nightmares she knew she should be having regarding Grams' death. She did however, feel that Grams wouldn't mind the fact that she had gotten through the first night without any bad dreams. All the same, Piper—too guilty to sleep and too sleepy to be awake, plodded down the Manor steps and, if she could open her eyes—would make breakfast.

Upon her entrance into the kitchen, Piper nearly jumped three feet in the air when she heard a voice.

"Hey Piper," the voice said cheerfully, sounding like the person it belonged to was, or at least trying to by the smell of it, cooking.

After a moment where in Piper allowed her heart to slow down a couple of beats, she quickly ascertained the identity of the mystery kitchen-man.

"Andy?" Piper questioned, reaching into the pocket of her pajama pants and retrieving her still-rented glasses, as she had not bought new ones since Missy's foot happened upon them, "What in the world are you doing here so early…ish," Piper added, looking at her watch and seeing that it was closer to afternoon than morning.

"Well," Andy began, "I thought I'd, you know—attempt to cook—thought it'd take some load off of you. Also I wanted to apologize—you know—for last night."

Piper gave a somewhat weak smile at Andy's kindness before speaking.

"You really didn't have to do this, Andy…" Piper began, "But thank you. And about last night…I'm not angry with you. I unders—"

"But you should be," Andy cut Piper off, "The way I acted—I was awful. I just—I love you Piper—you and Phoebe, and even Paige—you're like, no—you _are_— the sisters I never had. And I just—I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of you. Now after Prue told me all that stuff—you know, about Paige, and your mother and Grams and the whole—'w' word—I understand better about him. But now even though I know he— know Leo's not going to hurt you or anything and I know he was never _really_ your teacher—I still don't like the age difference. But that's not an excuse for how I acted—especially not if you really care about him. Now more than ever I need to be here for you guys—for you. And I need to not be judging you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you—to protect you—and I know you might not want it with Prue doing the same and all—but I'll never stop. But, really, I am sorry for what I did. I hope he's—well, Leo—I hope Leo's okay."

Piper, a bit blown away by how long and heartfelt Andy's rant/apology was, stayed quiet for about a second before rushing forward and hugging him hard, making him drop the spatula he was holding to flip the pancakes. Andy looked surprised at first, but then just gave a sad smile, regretting all the bad in the Halliwell's lives that he had a part in—and all the bad that he had nothing to do with at all. Piper looked up at him—the area under her eyes damp from slight tears—and smiled.

"Thank you," Piper nearly whispered.

Then, without a word needing to be said, Piper bent down to pick up the dropped spatula and finished what Andy had tried to start.

"Prue, we need more mineral water in the Living room," Piper spoke as she entered the kitchen from Gram's funeral service going on in the conservatory.

Piper walked in and caught Prue staring out the window, completely motionless in her actions. As Piper spoke Prue remained still, and Piper waited a moment to speak again.

"Prue?" Piper questioned a tad bit louder, "Prue?" Piper said once more, this time much more firm in her speech.

Prue jumped from her position at the windowsill, looking like she had been in a trance, blocked off from all spoken word.

"Mineral…?" Prue trailed off, with a highly vacant expression on her face.

"Yeah…"Piper trailed off as well, "We ran out of it on the table out there—I was wondering if maybe you could get some from the basement while I refill the platters. I just thought—"

"The guests can get their own damn food and water," Prue laughed, "What are they still here for anyway? Wasn't this supposed to end a while ago?"

"Well, they've stayed a bit longer than we thought they would, yeah. But—"

"It's pretty simple, isn't it?" Prue once more cut Piper off, "If a formal invitation says to leave at one time, you leave at that time, right? Honestly, Piper—" Prue continued, beginning to break down a bit, "Why are they still here?"

"They just want to show there full respect for Grams," Piper tried, moving closer to Prue, "They just want to show they care."

"They just want to show their pity," Prue corrected, spitting the word out like it was somehow responsible for Grams' death, "And I don't want it, Piper. We don't need them, alright?"

"Maybe you don't Prue!" Piper said, losing her composure as she dropped the dish she was holding, "Jesus—think about Paige, will you? This is her second funeral in a matter of months, Prue—_short_ months! Maybe you don't want anyone's pity, but Paige sure as hell needs it! She's parentless—guardian-less—again! We _all_ are. This isn't fair—no one should have to go through this. Least of all an 11-year-old. She's not even a teenager yet she's seen more tragedy than most people do in a lifetime. She shouldn't have to deal with this. She _needs_ help with this, Prue! Help we may not be able to give her. So if, here and there, a few people want to pity her—want to pity us—go ahead and let them, Prue. Because your Pride can't outweigh her Pain. Far from it."

Piper turned somewhat sharply, and, picking up the dish she dropped on her way, stalked out of the room.

After a moment in which Prue stood stock still in shock, Andy rather frantically entered the Kitchen, looking fairly worried.

"What happened to Piper?" Andy questioned as he took a hold of Prue's shoulders, "She just ran out into the Living room."

"Nothing," Prue began, wiping the wetness from beneath her eyes, "Piper just—she needed vent. She said some things I needed to hear."

"Come on," Andy spoke lightly, navigating Prue through the door, "The crowd's breaking up; we should go let everyone out."

Paige had once more remained in her room for the duration of the funeral reception, and had only come out when she was assured that Glen was standing outside of her door.

"Go home Glen," Paige said indifferently, "You've been here long enough."

"No I haven't," Glen stated bravely, "And no, I'm not going anywhere. You need me right now Paige," Glen began.

"No—" Paige started.

"And even if you don't need me," Glen continued, speaking over Paige, "I need you."

Paige let down her defenses for a moment as she let Glen hug her.

"I need you too," Paige said lowly as she ushered him into her room, "More than you'll ever need me."

Downstairs, Phoebe was walking somewhat aimlessly around the Manor, waiting for Prue, Piper, and Andy to get everyone out of the house. Although she was hardly sociable at the moment, the last thing she wanted was to be alone. She thought fleetingly on Paige's whereabouts; heading upstairs before remembering that she had seen Glen head up that way. She turned from the staircase, suddenly becoming transfixed on Andy, Prue, and Piper—leading people from the house like they would loose their way had they not extended their hands and directed them where to go.

She found it funny how, though _they_—the Halliwells—were more lost than if they were literally living in darkness—were leading others; showing them the correct path they should take. She hadn't the slightest idea of what path to go down, and though Prue and Piper put on guises to indicate otherwise, she knew they were almost more lost than she or Paige. Phoebe thought on all this, slightly puzzled by what crossed her mind, thinking this enigma must surely be too much for her to process due to her current mindset.

As she stared at them—her sisters and Andy—she became so bemused she hardly felt Todd tap her on the shoulder. After his taps transformed themselves into light shoves, Phoebe came to the realization of what was going on.

"Hi," he said lowly, half-hoping he hadn't spoken at all, "I wasn't sure if you knew I was here—I wanted to make sure that you knew that I was here—for you."

Phoebe just stared at Todd for a moment, surprised not only of his speech itself, but of the particular words that made it up. After the moment went on for too long for Todd's liking, he began to speak again, although his gut was informing him to do otherwise.

"I—I just—" he began, "I didn't like how things ended when we lat saw each other—with all those people around, I didn't get a chance to talk to you. About that night, about—I don't know—_us_—if there is one. If you want there to be."

A look of semi-horror came across Phoebe's face, as she had just as well as forgotten all about that Friday night, including the awkward exchange that had occurred between them the Monday following.

Seeing the look, Todd jumped to rectify the mistake he found he'd made.

"But that's not why I came here," Todd said quickly, "I don't want it to seem like that's why I'm here—like that's all I want to talk about. I just want to talk to you. Not about that really," Todd's forehead gathered sweat as he stammered into hoping he had just followed his instincts and stayed quiet in the first place. Phoebe's silence scared him; made it all that much more difficult for him to articulate what he was attempting to make an earnest message, "I just wanted to talk to you," He repeated, sighing a bit at his own shortcomings in impressive diction, "I want to talk to you and let you know that I'm here. Not for the non-existent us, not to bring up bad memories or your lack thereof, not to try and dupe you into something you may not want but fall into because you're vulnerable and stuff right now. I care about you, Phoebe—that's all I want to talk about. It's all I want you to know."

Phoebe's eyes had widened at bit at Todd's declaration—she was unsure of why he was talking at such length and she hardly had a chance to process or comment on any of what she had heard. She was astonished at how Todd, a boy who hardly had the initiative to finish simple Middle School Speech projects, had the proclivity to talk her ear off about things she hardly wanted to think about.

"I did see you," Phoebe began slowly and with little emotion past quiet amusement as it took Todd a moment to understand what she meant, "Earlier; I saw you drinking the last of the mineral water. Piper had to go get more. Sorry I didn't come over and say hi."

With this Phoebe turned back towards the stairs; unsure of where she was going, just knowing that she wanted to get away from her current position in whatever way she could. Todd tried to speak in attempts to stop her exodus, but it seemed that for the first time in the past few moments he was at a loss of words for Phoebe.

With a heavy disappointment on his face, Todd walked towards to doors of the Manor, allowing Prue and Piper to lead him—just like all the others, too lost in their own thoughts to recognize that those who lead them were more lost then they would ever be.

A/N: Slightly long. Slightly good. Slightly different. Fairly late. Please review.


	24. Alone

Chapter 24: Alone

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, people might do what they're supposed to do when they're supposed to do it. Suffice to say, that's hardly how life is outside the realm of overpaid pretentious old men that live off the success of others, so, Charmed happens not to be a possession of mine.

A/N: Enjoy. By the way, is this story too long so far?

Hours after the funeral, Prue and Piper sat in the Living room much like how they had the day Grams died. Prue had just finished dealing with all the lawyers on financial means that surrounded the death, including what would happen to Paige now that it had occurred. The lawyer had, in the nicest words possible, articulated that if Prue did not show that she could support herself and three others in the household, Paige would be the first to be taken from her. Paige had only been Grams' legal child for a matter of months upon her own death, but, in the eyes of the law Paige was now Prue's responsibility—she was the only living Halliwell adult. However, kin or no, Prue had to create a stable environment for Paige, especially since Prue was '_only_ eighteen.'

"Where do you think I should work?" Prue asked Piper, startling her a bit, as silence had just previously permeated the room.

"Work?" Piper asked, "Prue, what're talking about, you already have a job at the Photoshop."

"I'm going to have to get another one," Prue obviated, "I mean, at least for the summer. Sure, we have Grams' inheritance and the money that Paige's parents left, but that's not going to last very long. If I'm going to support this family and show all those Social Service people that I can keep you all then I have to make some extra money."

"It's not your responsibility alone," Piper stated, "I'll up my hours at the book store for the summer."

"No Piper, I'm the oldest—I should be the one working."

"The book store isn't work Prue," Piper commented cheerfully, "It's not as if I mind being there. It's fine—and extra money never hurt anyone."

"I guess not," Prue gave up, "I just hate that money's such a big problem. It's not like we don't have enough to deal with already. So on top of losing our grandmother, being witches, and knowing that demons and warlocks will, at any moment, attack us at their own leisure, we have to worry about if we have enough money to live off of. Honestly…" Prue trailed off, putting her head in her hands.

Piper stood up and sat next to her sister, taking her arm and putting her head on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Prue," Piper tried to comfort, "We'll work it all out. Let's not think about the money right now."

At that moment, Andy walked in with his shirt sleeves rolled up, a dish rag in his hand.

"Talking about money?" Andy inquired.

"Or the lack there of," Prue laughed sardonically.

"I almost forgot," Andy spoke after a slight moment of silence, "My parents wanted me to give this to you."

Andy reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out an envelope folded in half. He handed it to Prue who exhibited a somewhat perplexed look about her face.

"What is it?" Prue solicited, taking the envelope.

"Don't know," Andy said shortly, "My Mom just told me to give it to you after she and my Dad left."

"After they left?" Prue asked, puzzled, "Why didn't she just give it to me herself?"

"No idea," Andy said simply, "Just told me to give it to you."

"Open it, Prue," Piper pushed, wanting to know what was inside the envelope.

"Alright, alright," Prue commented, ripping off the binding.

She struggled for a moment to remove the rectangular piece of paper from its covering, and gave nothing but a wide-eyed stare at it when she succeeded.

"Andy, what is this?" Prue questioned skeptically, revealing the small slip of paper to him.

'"It looks like a check," Piper commented, sitting up to get a better look at it.

"I know that, Piper," Prue said, "But look at the amount on it."

"Oh," Piper said bluntly, looking at the amount the check was worth.

"This has to be a joke, right?" Prue questioned of Andy.

"My parents aren't the biggest jokers," Andy laughed, "Prue, this is great—you won't have to get that second job you were talking about. "

"Of course I will Andy," Prue said as if the whole thing was a badly laid out prank, "We can't take this. It's too much."

"Prue," Piper prodded, "Remember what I said in the kitchen? Whether you want to believe it or not we're gonna need all the help we can get. Now Andy, give the check back to Prue. Prue, take the check."

Andy handed the check to Prue and raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to take it.

"Prue…" Piper pushed, "Take the nice man's check."

"Humph," Prue grumbled, "Fine."

She slowly extended her hand and snatched the check from Andy.

"If I have to."

"Yes, you have to," Piper laughed, "Believe me, Paige will thank you when this money helps her get though college."

"Yeah she better," Prue complained.

Piper and Andy laughed for a moment before Andy checked his watch.

"I should be heading home," Andy said, yawning a bit, "I promised my folks I'd be there in a little bit."

"Tell them thanks for us," Piper called after Andy.

"Will do," he said, exiting towards the door.

"Wait," Prue called a moment before Andy went out the door. She got up and ran to the door to meet him.

"Yeah?" Andy questioned.

"Do you think you could stay here?" Prue questioned, "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Uh," Andy began, but stopped his hesitation the moment he saw the pleading look in Prue's eyes, "Sure," He concluded with a smile, "Why not. I'll just call over to my parents real quick and let them know I'm staying."

"Thanks," Prue said earnestly, hugging Andy, "This is just so surreal—I can't even begin to imagine how Paige feels."

Andy nodded understandingly before a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Is Paige still up in her room?" Andy questioned, "I haven't seen her since the funeral ended."

"Yeah," Prue replied, "Last I asked Phoebe she was up there with Glen."

"You know, "Andy continued, "I never remember seeing him out. You don't think he's…"

"Still up there?" Prue finished, "No…he couldn't be. Paige isn't allowed to have boys in her room at night."

"Did that stop us?" Andy asked jokingly.

An awful look of terror spread across Prue's face at Andy's words followed by one of utter disbelief.

"She couldn't be…" Prue began, "She—they're so young. They can't be…"

Andy shrugged without an answer and Prue jumped with resolve.

"What does she think she's doing?" Prue screamed to no one in particular, "Come on, Andy—let's go get him out of there—she is in _so_ much trouble."

"I guess she didn't want to spend the night alone either," Andy shrugged, following Prue up the stairs.

Piper watched the two of them run past the Living room and chuckled slightly at Prue's indignation of Glen's occupation of Paige's room. Thinking about how Andy and Glen seemed to both be staying over made Piper wish her significant other was something other than a sixty year-old dead man who could dematerialize and heal himself.

Then again, thinking about Leo's specific traits made her slightly regretful of the whole ordeal, as she knew she could never tell anyone about her and Leo. To everyone in school, she'd just remain the horribly socially inept Piper that everyone knew and tried their best not to love. In addition to all that, Leo was also busy orbing half way around the world, saving people and guiding other witches lives. She never thought that when she finally did find someone, she'd be complaining about his faults.

Piper sighed, wanting to call out Leo's name so that he'd appear in front of her. But she knew that if he didn't come to the funeral or the reception then there must've been something awfully important keeping him away. Something she ought not to pull him away from. She decided instead to be patient, and turned her mind to thoughts of how it would be to return to school with only a few days left in the year.

Amidst her imagining Justin's profuse apologies though he in no way affected Grams' death, Missy's horribly pseudo "I'm sorries" if Prue hadn't killed her yet, and the meeting Principal Sandalsby was sure to make her and Prue have with the school grief counselor, Piper was pulled out of her reverie by the blinding blue and white orbs that appeared in front of her and took the form of Leo.

"Hi," he said in a low voice, thinking the others in the house might be asleep.

"Hey…" Piper leaded, getting up from her seat on the couch to meet him, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for not being able to make it earlier today," Leo began.

"No—" Piper tried to stop the apology.

"I should've been there," Leo cut her off, "For you—for all of you. I said I'd be there for you all and I'm not off to a wonderful start. It's just there's buzz, 'Up There,' about this up-and-coming powerful demon that might try to attack you now that the Underworld's aware that you've received your powers. I've been in meetings all day; I even had to call in a sub for me at school. I just couldn't get away…"

"Leo," Piper began, "It's alright. I know you're busy—but what's this about a demon? That's coming after us? Are we supposed to fight it—I mean Leo, we've never done this before; how powerful do you mean?"

"His name's Damien. His powers…well a lot of them are unknown. He's Upper Level in the demonic hierarchy, and as far as looks he's pretty much like most Upper Level demons. He has a human form so we can't tell who he really is. And as for fighting him, it's in your blood, Piper. The Power of Four is the strongest magical force for good there is. I know you're new at it, but I really think you guys will do great. Plus, I'll be here—just call to me if you have any troubles."

"Well…I hope you're right," Piper intoned.

"Of course I am," Leo smiled, "And now that we have all that business out of the way, how are you?"

"I'm…okay," Piper hesitated, "Doing better. I think we all are."

"That's good," Leo replied, "Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes, Leo—I'm happy to see you," Piper smiled as well.

Andy and Prue came up the stairs and rounded the corner on the landing to Paige and Phoebe's room. Right as Prue was about to knock on the door, Paige opened it and popped out, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Prue," Paige smiled.

"Hey, Paige," Prue mocked, knowing Paige's smile meant she either wanted or was hiding something.

"Hey Prue?" Paige repeated.

"Yes Paige?" Prue answered.

"Can Glen stay over tonight?"

"What?" Prue said, highly taken aback by the question.

"Well I said can Glen—"

"No, I heard what you said, Paige," Prue cut her off, "I just don't understand it. You want him to sleep over? What's he going to do, sleep on your floor? I know you didn't think he was going to sleep in your bed with you."

"Prue!" Paige whined, slightly uncharacteristic of herself, "Why can't he stay? Andy's staying, isn't he? I just don't want to be alone right now, okay?"

Andy snickered a bit behind Prue and straightened his face when she shot him an icy glare. He then gave her a look to imply that Paige was, in fact, correct in what she had said.

"There's a difference," Prue finally choked out, "Andy and I are adults—you and Glen are hardly out of the seventh grade."

"Exactly," Paige said, using Prue's point to her advantage, "You and Andy—being the mature adults you are—have much more of a chance of doing what you think you're protecting me from doing by forbidding Glen from sleeping over. I mean, honestly Prue—Glen and I _are_ hardly out of the seventh grade."

Prue looked dumbfounded while Andy just laughed a bit.

"Kid does have a point Prue," Andy chuckled, subsequently receiving a jab in the ribs from Prue.

"Be that as it may," Prue said sharply, "I'd like to think that Andy and I are a little more responsible than to just go do something like that any old night. And in any case, you won't be alone—Phoebe's in the room with you."

"Right…" Paige trailed off, exhibiting an awfully guilty look about her.

"Phoebe _is_ in that room with you, right?" Prue questioned, her voice dropping a view octaves in the process.

"She's not in here," Paige said slowly, but sped up as she saw the look of anger cross Prue's features, "…but I don't think she went very far! She just needed some air, I'm sure…"

"She is so dead!" Prue yelled, turning on her heels and stomping towards the stairs, "I can't believe her! Who does she think she is? She's so _selfish_; traipsing all over town on Gram's funeral day. She's awful!"

Paige's slight look of horror at Prue's demeanor did nothing to guide away from her initial motive.

"So…does that mean Glen can stay?" Paige called after Prue. Andy raised an eyebrow to instruct her not to push it as he turned to follow Prue down the stairs. Paige took that as a yes.

"Wait till' I find her!" Prue threatened, clomping down the stairs with Andy in toe, "This is just like her! Where does she come off thinking she can do these types of things? I didn't do these types of things when I was her age. It's not like this type of behavior runs in the family!"

Andy and Prue were just passing the Living room going towards the door when Prue continued her rant.

"Honestly, why can't she just be more like…"

Right before the two of them reached the door; Prue stopped talking and backtracked to the Living room archway. She looked into the Living room to see Piper and Leo kissing on the couch.

"Piper?" Prue questioned, cocking her head to the side in utter disbelief.

Piper clumsily leaped off of Leo and nearly tripped on herself, having somehow not anticipated Prue or Andy catching her and Leo.

"Prue!" Piper screamed once she had somewhat regained balance.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing with my little sister?" Prue inquired of the highly flustered Leo before her.

""It's…not what it looks like…?" Piper said, trying and failing horribly.

"Oh boy," Andy sighed, turning away from the scene and not looking forward to seeing it unfold.

"'Oh boy?"' Prue repeated, "Did you know something about this Andy?"

"I, uh," Andy stuttered, inwardly kicking himself for saying anything.

"I thought we were done with secrets Andy," Prue said, her temper rising somewhat rapidly.

"No, Prue don't get angry with him," Piper stepped in, "I told him not to say anything to you—he was just keeping his promise to me."

"What?" Prue said, anger fading a bit due to her confusion, "How long had this been going on?"

"It hasn't really been, 'going on,'" Leo finally spoke, "I mean, I guess technically since that Saturday in the library when Piper says Andy saw us, but we never thought it'd develop into anything. You know, due to age differences and the whole I was her English teacher thing."

"Oh, eww, Piper—you did this when he was still your English teacher?"

"Prue!" Piper squealed a bit, "He was just there for me and really nice. I mean, everyone else at school treats me horribly and Leo was just so kind—"

"So?" Prue jumped in, "The mailman always tells me to have a nice day, does that mean I should go get together with him?"

"Prue, it's different then that," Leo sighed, "We connect…"

"That's gross, just stop," Prue said, holding her hand up, "Piper, he's sixty-four! He died almost before Grams was born! He's here to protect us, not do.…that! I mean, what are you guys, dating? You just met!"

"I don't know," Piper began to Leo, "Are we dating?"

"Do you want us to be?" Leo smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Piper replied.

"Then sure we are," Leo answered, laughing a bit at how easy it was to get that out of the way.

"This is a mad house!" Prue screamed, turning to leave and go find Phoebe like she was trying to do in the first place, "I'm not done with you," She added, pointing to Leo and Piper.

"Come on, Andy!" Prue yelled, taking her coat off the rack and handing Andy his.

Prue wrenched the Manor door open and she and Andy walked about two steps before seeing Phoebe and Todd sitting out on the bottom step on the front porch. Todd's arm was around Phoebe and her head was in his lap. She was breathing as if she was sleeping, and from the looks of it, she'd been doing so for some time. Todd was visibly awake, but looked like he dare not move.

Prue made to go to the two of them, wake Phoebe up and send Todd home, but Andy stopped her.

"Let them be," Andy said lightly so that Todd couldn't hear, "She just doesn't want to be alone tonight."

A/N: Hmm that was quite unintentionally very long. Sorry if it was awfully too wordy and cut badly and such. Please review.


	25. Breakfast

Chapter 25: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I'll own Charmed the next time I see Shannen and Alyssa walking down the street together.

A/N: It's been years. Is life an excuse? If so, I'm presenting that as my reasoning. Seeing as no one will probably read this since everyone's stopped checking, I retain the right to make it incredibly choppy and filler-like.

The next day came quickly as not one of the girls or their respective boys had slept much. After a while, Phoebe came to and Todd brought her into the house. Pipe rand Leo stayed on the couch, as Prue was a bit too tired to give her lecture to the both of them after Andy ushered her back into the house. Also through Andy's coaxing, Prue managed to forget about Paige and Glen and let him stay the night as well. Andy took care of calling Glen and Todd's parents, though it took a while to explain to them why Andy was making the call as opposed to someone actually of the Halliwell household.

Piper made breakfast as soon as some light appeared through the stain-glass windows. Leo aided her to the best of his abilities and Prue and Andy came down after a while to help as well. Andy woke the other four up, each being a little embarrassed to still be in the clothes they slept in.

"Breakfast," he said with the biggest smile he could muster for them, "Piper's really outdone herself this time."

After somewhat blank looks Andy found the need to continue.

"I'm…Andy," he started to Todd and Glen, "By the way…Prue's boyfriend. I just wanted to make sure you all knew who I was, so…yeah…"

Andy awkwardly trailed off as he turned to leave the room.

"Trudeau?" Todd asked before Andy had completely made his exit.

"Yeah," Andy said with a bit of assurance, "You heard of me?"

"Well you're Quarterback right?" Todd went on, "The guy they always talk about making the winning touchdowns after game day? Yeah, my old man and a bunch of his friends get together and bet on you sometimes."

"Bet on me?" Andy said, instantly more alert and interested in the conversation, "Really? How much—"

"Isn't betting illegal?" Paige interjected.

After a moment and quite the blank look, Andy sputtered out a response.

"Y—Yes, of course!" Andy shouted a bit too loudly as he nodded his head, "It's...wrong…and not right…? Yes."

"Good lecture," Phoebe sassed without meaning to, "They should put that exact speech on after school specials to show to all the little impressionable kids."

Andy, being horribly flustered, turned to the door to see Prue with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent you up here to do this," Prue huffed, "What's taking so long?"

"Oh nothing," Paige answered as she rose from the bed and the others followed suit, "Andy's just schooling us on the dangers of making football bets."

"Wh—" Prue began, "Never mind."

As she cut herself off she took Andy's arm and started out of the room.

"Breakfast," She said in a much less chipper manner than Andy had moments ago, "Now."

Andy and Prue left, and after a couple of chuckles and jibes, the four adolescents followed.

Down at the table, the four couples made for a very awkward meal. Due to the largeness of their party, they had to sit at the formal dining table out in the hall, which subsequently meant having to ask for things across the vast space from people that didn't exactly know each other.

Glen and Todd had been giving Leo shifty looks for the starter of breakfast, and Leo had been trying his best to avoid them.

"Can you pass me the eggs?" Todd asked of Leo out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure," Leo said, then cleared his throat to try to make his voice sound more like that of teenage boy, "I mean…sure!" Leo repeated with a bit of a higher tone.

"Say," Glen began, "Who are you anyway?"

"Glen!" Paige chided as she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow," Glen began, "What? It's a fair question, right?"

"Yeah," Agreed Todd, "Fair question."

"I'm, uh, Piper's boyfriend," Leo stuttered a bit as Piper kept her head down.

"You're what?" Paige and Phoebe yelled in unison.

Piper kept her head down, as did Prue and Andy.

"Yes, her boyfriend," Leo said again.

"Yeah see, that's what I assumed," Glen began, "But then recognized you as that new English sub for Mrs. Fowler's class—and I remembered how you came and got Paige that day and I thought to myself, 'now why would the English sub come to get Paige from school?'"

"Oh right," Todd tacked on, "That's where I know you from too—my house is right by the high school, I've seen you when I pass on my way in the morning."

Leo, Andy, Piper, and Prue all exhibited great looks of shock along with a loss of what to say as Piper jumped from the table.

"Who wants more bacon?" She squealed. Without answers from anyone, she rushed into the kitchen to get some. Prue rushed after her and Andy and Leo followed after them.

"What the hell?" Phoebe inquired as she left as well.

"Hold up," Paige motioned as she came after Phoebe.

"What just happened?" Todd asked of Glen.

"No idea," he answered, "But something tells me we ought to stay here."

In the kitchen, Piper was furiously stuffing bacon into a basket and beginning to break down into hysterics.

"Honey, calm down," Prue tried to coax.

"'Boyfriend!'" Piper huffed, "Why'd you have to say that?"

"I don't know, it's the first thing that came to mind," Leo defended, "How was I supposed to know Glen remembered me or Todd lived right next to the high school?"

"Well you could've made something up!" Piper continued, "Like, in addition to being the new English sub you're also the assistant grief counselor and you came to breakfast to review how we function on a regular basis—something simple."

"Simple?" Leo said indignantly, "How is that simple? Who thinks that fast?"

"Piper," Prue answered.

"Can we take a couple steps back?" Paige asked rhetorically, "I was under the impression that Whitelighter didn't double in meaning for part-time hook-up buddy."

"Paige!" Piper and Prue hollered in unison.

"What?" Phoebe solicited, "I'm with her—how come we were the only ones kept out of this loop? I think we deserve to know what's going on as much as anyone else."

"Because we knew you'd react like this," Prue said matter-of-factly, "And I think with everything going on we could do without your rude and vile commentary for a while."

"Excuse me?" Phoebe continued, "We're the rude and vile ones? Piper's the one shacking up with a dead guy."

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, "Enough!"

Phoebe actually stayed quiet for a moment, everyone taken aback by Piper yelling.

"We can do this later," Piper started, "But right now we have to figure out what to do with those two out there."

"I think if I used some memory dust we could make them forget that they recognize me. And I'd also make then forget about that conversation—Piper would say that thing about me being a grief counselor and then we could continue to have a nice breakfast. Sound good?"

"Sure, whatever," Phoebe commented, "Although I'm still not 100 okay with this secrecy."

"Yeah, like you're honest all the time," Piper huffed under her breathe just loud enough for a few people to hear.

After Leo had erased the recent memories of Todd and Glen, Andy sent them home and left for the time being to check back at his house. Paige and Phoebe had retreated back into their room and Leo had checked back 'Up There' to see what the latest was on Damien, the largest demonic threat against the Halliwells at the moment. Piper and Prue were left in the Living room, tired and eager for the day to be finished.

"You know that day Glen was talking about?" Piper asked of Prue.

"Yeah," Prue answered, "What about it?"

"You know how you and Andy showed up at the train station before Paige and Leo and Phoebe came?" Piper continued, "How'd you guys know where to find me?"

"We knew that if you were—thinking about doing what we thought you were—then you'd want to go far away."

Prue trailed off a bit and slightly avoided Piper's eyes.

"See that's just the thing," Piper started, "What's this supposed thing that you and Andy keep tip-toeing around?"

"We thought with all that had happened with Missy you blamed yourself. After that Saturday where you said how you were so sorry for how you are and what you had to do—we thought that what you had to do was to, well—"

"Kill myself?" Piper said disbelievingly, "Prue I would never—"Piper cut herself off, "I'm—I'm sorry for making you and Andy worry like that. I didn't mean—"

"So you're saying that we were wrong? Piper don't be sorry—it's our job to worry. We're just glad you're okay."

After a moment of processed silence, Prue spoke again.

"Piper?" She stared.

"Yeah Prue?"

"Can I ask—if you weren't going away to do that, what were you going away for?"

Piper laughed somewhat sardonically before continuing.

"I was running away," Piper said.

"What?" Prue inquired.

"That's all—I thought me leaving would help things. All I was doing was running away."

A/N: Ergo the choppy crapiness that is Chapter 25. Hopefully it'll get better. And if anyone at all still reads/checks for new chapters from Things of the Past—that'll be up soon too.


	26. Wanting

Chapter 26: Wanting

Disclaimer: Can I follow through on promises for updates? Well then clearly I don't own anything affiliated with Charmed; I couldn't keep up with the week-to-week episode writing.

A/N: So yes. This is ending soon?

Nearing the end of the week, Prue decided that it was best for the girls to try and get back to school despite Piper's insisting that it was too soon. Prue, however, thought that maybe Piper's unwillingness to go back was rooted in the fact that she didn't want to have to face Missy or any of the drama that surrounded her. Andy had picked that day to confront Missy with the fact that not only him, but both Prue and Piper knew what she had planned. He was going to end it with her and Piper didn't want to be around for the fallout.

Prue had tried her make sure everyone got a good night's sleep, but she knew full well that none of them would be sleeping much for a while.

Andy drove them all in early, and Todd and Glen met Phoebe and Paige as they got out of the car. Much in contrast to how it had been when Andy first began driving the foursome to school, Phoebe and Paige now said goodbye to Andy with a somewhat happy undertone. It was of Prue's opinion that Phoebe might actually be acquiring a heart or conscience of some sort.

As Andy drove the three high school students to their building, Piper finally spoke what they all were thinking.

"How is this going to work?" Piper asked in a fairly timid tone.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked back although she knew exactly what Piper was talking about.

"This whole Missy thing," Piper continued, "I mean, she didn't back down when Andy told her he knew; what makes us think she won't go on with what she had planned if Andy stops—"

"Just leave that to me," Andy cut her off so she wouldn't have to finish her sentence, "I have training in this type of thing—I'm third generation remember?" He tried to smile even though he was genuinely scared for what might happen that day.

"You're not a cop yet," Piper corrected, "And do we really think she'll care if you threaten her with police involvement?"

"Of course she will," Andy scoffed, "I mean; I don't want to jinx it, but we have to remember that this girl is a sophomore in high school. She's just a bully—hopefully when real-world things start factoring into the equation she'll come to her senses."

"How sure are you about this Andy?" Prue questioned.

"Sure." Andy answered, clearly meaning to end the conversation there.

As they got out of the car and made their way to the school Leo came out to meet them.

"I've told Principal Sandalsby that you're coming back today," Leo said as he reached them.

"Thanks," Prue said in earnest, feeling a bit awkward as she never did have that conversation with Leo about him and Piper.

"We should split up now," she continued to Andy, "We don't want Missy to see us together."

"Well as far as I can tell from the buzz in the hallway, everyone already knows you guys are coming back today," Leo added in. Although no one had ever explained the Missy situation to him, he was attempting to be helpful with whatever was going on.

"Good idea," Andy said of Prue's suggestion, to a large extent unintentionally ignoring Leo's comment.

"We don't have first period today," Prue began partly to herself, "And both Andy and I have second period free."

"I have English," Piper added in, "With Missy."

"Well I want you to stay as far away from the situation as possible," Andy interjected, "I know she doesn't have her lackeys on call or anything, but I just want you to be safe."

"You can stay in my room after class is over," Leo offered.

"Andy," Piper started, "Do you think you can get Missy to skip Leo's class so you can get it done during second period?"

"Yeah, probably," Andy shrugged, "I've been avoiding her since that weekend and I think she'd jump to have me want to talk to her again."

"I'm sure," Prue commented sardonically.

"But don't you think I should do it later in the day?" Andy asked, "So that we don't have to deal with the repercussions all throughout school?"

"I thought that…" Piper trailed off, "But I figured it'd be best not to prolong the situation and just cut everything having to do with her out of our lives. That's best, right?"

"I agree with Piper," Prue started, "But I'm afraid I'm a bit biased."

"No—I guess that would be best," Andy said a bit begrudgingly, "But do you think maybe you could skip your afternoon classes or something?" He asked of Piper.

"Do what?" Piper said, surprised, "Skip them?"

"I know it's not like you," Andy said with a sigh, "But I just really don't want this to turn into something dangerous—I'm the only one who actually heard what Missy was planning and it's just—it's horrible. I don't want anything near that to happen today or ever."

"Andy," Prue started somewhat hesitantly after a short and tense silence, "Maybe this is the wrong thing to ask, but couldn't you tell us? What the plan was, I mean—you never really explained the specifics…"

"It's not necessary," Andy cut Prue off, "It's just—"

"We should go," Piper said uncomfortably but firmly at the same time.

"Piper," Prue said with a hint of irritation that she wouldn't let Andy finish.

"Let's get inside before people start to notice us standing here together," Piper continued, ignoring Prue.

"Yeah," Andy agreed sheepishly, unsure of how that day would end, or, more importantly, how Piper would end up.

Leo picked up on Piper's anxiety and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry," Leo coaxed, "Things will be alright."

"Please don't," Andy added, realizing how scared Piper was, "I'll take care of everything—nothing will change, okay? Except maybe Missy will get a clue and stop causing you pain—this day is all for the best."

Piper did her best to muster a smile of appreciation as she and Prue broke off to go into the back entrance to the school, making no gesture of warmth to Andy and Leo who were making their way to the front.

"Hey," Rick said in an uncharacteristically quiet manner, "What's up?"

He was slightly ashamed of how things were the last time he spoke to Phoebe and Todd together, especially since Todd had informed him that was the day Grams had died.

"Nothing really,"Phoebe answered, trying her best to issue him a nice smile, "Anything crazy happened since I've been gone?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders, "We got Ramona to break into the tutoring center and steal some tests."

"Nice," Phoebe said as she exposed a toothy grin.

"Only Ramona being Ramona she messed up and stole the wrong ones," Rick continued.

"I'm sorry," Ramona squealed, "How was I supposed to know that no one in the gang takes 7th grade English or history?"

"I'll take those," Glen said only half-jokingly, as he and Paige had not yet broken off from when the four of them entered the building, "Those happen to be my two worst subjects."

"Glen," Paige said chidingly, "Well," she continued, "Maybe just the history one."

"See," Ramona said, satisfied, "It was plenty useful."

"Yeah sure," Todd said jokingly.

"We'll see you later," he continued to Glen and Paige.

"See you," Glen acknowledged.

"I'll get you those tests later!" Ramona shouted happily as they started to walk away.

"Sssh," Phoebe said angrily as she hit Ramona on the arm, "Say it a bit louder I don't think the principal heard you!"

"Sorry," Ramona intoned, hanging her head a bit. But she then turned back to Glen and Paige with a thumbs up and a smile.

The two laughed as they walked off towards their respective classes.

"Hey Piper," Justin said in a low voice as she and Prue came into the school, "I've been looking for you all morning since I heard you guys were coming back today."

"Yeah," Piper began, "Sorry, we just came in the back way," Piper said as she picked up on the hurt in Justin's voice for having to hear of her return from other people.

"Look, I know I told you before," Justin started again, "But I'm—really sorry about everything that's happened. I can't even imagine how you guys feel; I—"

"It's okay," Piper cut Justin off, "It's not your fault."

"I know, but—" Justin started again.

"Really," Prue spoke up, wanting to keep moving and get Piper to Leo's classroom as soon as possible, "Thanks for your sympathy, but it's alright. We're okay." Prue put a reassuring arm on his shoulder and he seemed surprised, but in a good way.

"I'll see you in class in a little bit," Piper commented.

"Okay," Justin said although he was still a bit confused, "See you then."

Prue and Piper continued down the hallway. They saw Andy a bit off ahead of them and they turned around the corner. Prue peeked around and saw that he was ushering Missy to follow him somewhere.

Andy looked back at Prue and mouthed "Get Piper to Leo's classroom. Now."

Prue nodded and somewhat hesitantly came back around the corner to face Piper.

"Andy says get to Leo's classroom now," Prue repeated.

"But it's still early," Piper said nervously.

"Well I guess he's taking your advice and getting it over with as soon as he can," Prue replied.

"Okay," Piper gave up, "I'll see you later today I guess." With a reassuring look from Prue that did nothing to alleviate her feeling of dread, Piper walked off toward the English room.

As she walked away couldn't help but feel like someone was deliberately walking behind her.

"That's her," she heard a male voice whisper.

"Which one?" Another voice sounded.

"That one; right there," the first voice said. He then laid out a description of what Piper was wearing.

She hurriedly turned a corner and once she thought she was out of sight she tried to look back at who might've been talking. All she could discern of the two boys was their matching letterman jackets.

"So Missy," Andy began as he led her into the same empty Biology classroom that Prue had led him into only a week prior.

"So Andy," Missy echoed in a sick sweet tone as she positioned herself close to him, "Did you finally miss me after all that time babysitting the Halliwells?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Andy started uncomfortably as he moved away from her, "They know. Prue and Piper know all about the plan and our arrangement. I couldn't keep the secret any longer and I can't be with you any longer either."

Missy's face flashed the slightest bit of hurt before a somewhat malevolent grin took its place. Andy backed away a bit more as Missy started to talk.

"I had a feeling you might say something like that," Missy began, "You spent too long with them while they were away—I knew you were too into playing that whipped boyfriend role. Prue found out most of it that night you came over—Piper, being the nosy little rat she is, heard our conversation in the library and I'm sure you told her what she didn't figure out herself. You didn't do _so_ bad—a month is much longer than I ever thought you'd last."

Andy stood still and was highly confused of what Missy was getting to, however he wanted to hear where she was going before he left the room.

"But you did go back on your promise," Missy continued, "The deal was, I don't go through with my plan if you agree to be with me—now you're breaking that deal."

"Missy this is ridiculous," Andy spoke up, knowing where Missy was going now, "What is all this for? Because you're not on some dumb cheerleading team? Honestly, you've got two more years at this school to make that squad; what's the hurry? You don't need to do any of this."

"A dumb team?" Missy almost choked on Andy's words, "That team is my only chance of getting into college Andy. What you think just because I'm a sophomore I don't worry about these things? The counselors have made it painfully clear that with my grades the best I can hope for is a cheerleading scholarship and that's _if_ my parents donate a wing. Two years on the team is the minimum requirement to become captain and I need that type of office on my transcripts to make any kind of impression. Now, thanks to Prue and Piper, that's all gone. And it's all because I bullied some stupid little nothing who probably deserved it. She needs to know how it feels to have her whole future ripped from her in a matter of hours."

"You're psychotic," Andy spat, "Look I'm sorry about the scholarship but I'm sure there's another way you can get into college—you have plenty of time. There's no need to—"

"I'll give you one more chance," Missy said softly, cutting Andy off.

"What?" Andy solicited, highly confused.

"To be with me," Missy elaborated, "I know it wasn't just because of the agreement. You liked it. You want me—I know it."

Andy quite inappropriately laughed before blatantly rebutting Missy's statement.

"Look Missy," Andy began, "I love Prue. And Prue only. Being with you was only a means to keep Piper safe—and now it's over. If you want to continue with your insane plan I'll stop you some other way—but hear this clearly: I'll never, _ever_ touch you again as long as I live. Understand?"

Missy paused for a second as she obviously had held on to some small hope that Andy wanted her and not Prue. The hurt and slight surprise at his words was evident on her face for only a moment before she began talking once more.

"Well then that's just horrible;" Missy stated, "You putting all this stock into your beloved Prue. She'll be so crushed when her favorite little sister gets her innocence taken away by some brainless jocks—I don't even think she'll still want you. Prue will just die with the guilt of knowing that it's all her fault—the last thing she'll need around is a lap dog for a boyfriend."

"That won't happen," Andy said with resolve, "I'll stop it. And even if I can't; my Dad's a cop—I'll prove it was you. You in all your lunacy have told me everything I need to prove you planned this."

"I planned it?" Missy said innocently, "What are they, robots? It's not my fault if they listen to me. I won't go down for anything Andy, think about it. All I did was make a friendly suggestion. They're the ones dumb enough to follow through with it"

Andy stayed quiet in frustration from a lack of a retort. What Missy was saying was technically true: she _hadn't_ done anything illegal and even if her plan worked out she could still be held blameless.

"Speaking of going through with it," Missy continued, her tone darkening as she looked down at her watch, "It's really about just about time for 'it' to happen."

A look of utter horror crossed Andy's features at the bell for second period rang.

"What!" Andy shouted disbelievingly, "It can't be—how could you—you didn't know I was going to have this conversation with you—you didn't know I was going to back out of the deal!"

"W—w—what?" Missy mimicked Andy's staccato-like confusion, "Of course I did Andy. The Halliwells grandmother dies and you still keep the secret that you're screwing their worst enemy on the side? Any hope that I had of you wanting me didn't cloud the fact that I knew this would all come out sooner or later. And those football players are willing to do anything I want them to, whenever I want them to—as long as I keep them happy."

"You're nothing more than a common whore," Andy said with a vitriolic tongue, "Tell me where they are—now!"

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that when everything's falling together so nicely? I don't owe you a thing."

"You crazy bitch," Andy screamed as he ran towards Missy and slammed her up against a wall, the fact that her plan was falling so nicely into place finally making him snap, "You're messing with a 16-year-old girl's life! This isn't a game Missy; there are no cheers or fun involved. Now you tell me where those two guys are before I show you what happens when I really get angry."

Missy's eyes widened greatly as she became fully aware of Andy's rage. She jumped to answer after the initial shock of being slammed against a wall wore off.

"Th—they should be somewhere around here," Missy sputtered, "They were supposed to stop her from going to English and take her off to the woods—I—I don't know if they have yet."

Andy let go of Missy as she slid to the ground and let out a slight gasp.

"You better pray she's alright for your sake," Andy barked as he ran from the classroom, much like he had just a week earlier.

Leo watched the kids who took his second period class file into his room. Despite the fact that neither Prue, nor Piper, nor Andy had done anything other than refuse to tell Leo what was going on (or, maybe because of it,) Leo was already highly wary due to Piper's absence at the moment. He stood up from his desk and felt his heart skip a beat when what was sure to be the last of his students filed in.

As everyone took their seats Leo attempted to shrug off his worried façade and switch into a more administrative mode.

"Has anyone seen Piper?" Leo asked as he checked off his roll book, "I heard she and her sister's were returning as of today, is that true?"

"It's true," Justin started almost reluctantly; "I saw her early this morning," Justin began to trail a bit as he was lost in his own thoughts of where Piper might be.

"So she's here at school today?" Leo played along.

"Yeah," Justin continued, "She told me she'd see me in class—I don't know why she hasn't shown up yet."

Leo knew that in order to sense Piper he would need a moment of serenity to himself. He put down his role book and tried to smile to his class.

"So," he began brightly, "The last week and a half of school. I know you're all excited and I thought that with finals coming up and all you guys could use a break. So today we're going to foray into some creative writing."

Half the students in Leo's class groaned while the other half either didn't care or just plain weren't planning to do it.

"Come on now," Leo said to those complaining, "You didn't let me finish. Because I really do want to give you all a break before the end of the year, I'm making this assignment optional. Also, if you don't want to finish it here in class you can just do it for homework. Those of you who do it get extra points counted towards his or her essay grade on the creative writing portion of the final, but again, it's completely up to you all."

The class seemed a bit happier as Leo tried his best to sound carefree and like he really wanted to be where he was.

"The subject is what you think will improve most in your life after school lets out. There's just one thing: you thesis can't be pertaining to stress or homework loads. I want this to be real; not processed. Tell me what's really going on in your lives, alright? To a teacher-student extent of course; but I do want you to have fun with it. And since it is creative writing, I want everyone to go outside and write in the quad. Now go and get started."

As the class filed out, Justin remained in his seat. Leo watched him impatiently until he finally got up. Though, instead of heading towards the door Justin came right up to Leo.

"Mr. Wyatt," he started, "Please don't punish Piper for skipping class today. She's been going through a really tough time lately and it's not like her to ditch—I'm sure something important came up and I can tell her what the assignment is so that she can do it. I—"

"I wasn't planning on punishing her," Leo said, a bit surprised that Justin was approaching him with this, "I'm aware of the situation and I'll find out where Piper is later." Leo smiled and motioned for Justin to exit, hiding the fact that he wanted nothing more than for Justin to have left with the rest of the kids.

"Okay," Justin said as he turned to leave, "But I really couldn't help but notice that you didn't ask where Missy Campbell was—she's missing out of class too. I know this isn't really right of me to ask, but did she call in sick or something?"

Leo could see the pleading look in Justin's eyes for an answer. He saw that caring that he had for Piper and really did feel bad that Justin was so worried.

"No," Leo began, "She didn't. Why, do you know something I should know?"

"Nothing," Justin said, shaking his head; sorry for asking the question in the first place, "Only—Missy bullies Piper. A lot. And, well—the fact that they're both gone just makes me worry that, you know—" Justin hesitated for a moment before putting on a braver face, "I'm probably just being paranoid."

"No it's good of you to worry—you're a great friend. I promise I'll find out where she is though Justin—I'm glad you brought this to my attention."

Justin gave weak smile and a nod and exited with his head hung a bit. As soon as he left Leo closed the door after him and pulled the shades. He then stood with his arms folded and tried to zero in on Piper's mind. The conflicting voices told him she must be moving somewhere fairly rapidly. He came out into the hallway and turned to his left, jogging slightly as to not make too much of a spectacle of himself. When he passed one room, however, he heard a whimpering that sounded like a girl. He backtracked and carefully came into the room.

"Piper?" He called out softly as he looked around the room for the source of the noise.

As he came around the corner of a table, Leo almost stumbled with surprise at what he saw. There before him was Missy on the floor, crying in a heap.

As Piper heard the bell for second period ring she cursed under her breathe, knowing that it'd be more difficult to get around the halls now that less people occupied them.

She came from around the corner where she'd been hiding and walked slowly down the corridor until she was stopped.

"Hey," the same male voice from before sounded from behind her.

Piper was unsure of what action to take. She didn't want to run due to the fact that she knew she wouldn't last long, so the way she saw it she had no choice but to cooperate for the time being.

"Hey," Piper said timidly as she turned around, "What are you doing here so late after the bell Dennis?" Piper attempted to sound innocent as she finally recognized the boy as one of the few sophomores on the varsity football team.

"Oh nothing special," Dennis said in a relatively creepy voice, "Just hanging out here with Brett."

As Dennis said this, the sure owner of the other voice from before came from behind the same wall Dennis had a second ago.

"Oh," Piper tried to smile as she walked backwards in the direction away from them, becoming flustered, "Sorry, Brett—I don't think I recognize you. Let me guess, you play football. I—I hear it's a great sport, really. U—"

"Yeah I play football," Brett cut Piper off, "Can't believe you don't recognize me though. I play with Andy and from what I've heard you know him pretty well. Apparently neither of you can keep your mouths shut. That's really going to have to change."

Dennis smiled and took a roll of duct tape from his jacket pocket and Brett pulled a Swiss army knife. Piper yelped a little when Brett pulled it out as he continued to speak.

"See this right here is why you're gonna stay quiet," Brett continued, "You're going to come with the two of us to Baker's woods out back and stay quiet the whole time. I saw the second period English class go outside, so we wouldn't want to alarm any of them by making this bigger than it is."

Piper nodded as the two began to lead her away. Several minutes after they exited, Andy came running down the empty corridor and cursed the emptiness that characterized it. He continued to run outside but stopped when he saw a large number of kids in his way. With all Leo's English students hanging around, Andy had an incredibly hard time spotting Piper or the two football players that might be with her.

After Brett, Piper, and Dennis exited the building, Piper looked around for people that she could maybe alert to her situation without Brett or Dennis becoming aware. Unfortunately, she didn't see anyone she knew very well, and, even if she has seen someone, she had no idea how she would let them know what was going on.

As they walked out by the bleachers, Piper finally spotted Justin sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the field. Upon seeing her, he jumped up and ran over, slowing only when he saw who accompanied her.

"Piper, where were you at the beginning of class? I was afraid…" Justin trailed off when Dennis tugged Piper a bit to continue walking, "What's going on?" He began, "Why are you hanging out with these guys?"

"We're just—" Piper started, but rephrased when she felt Brett's folded apparatus jab her in the side a bit, "Tutoring. I forgot that we didn't have first period today and when I told Brett and Dennis I was free first thing in the morning to help them out with Trigonometry I didn't know it'd be on a day where 2nd period came first. It slipped my mind until just before the bell rang and I figured that all my work is up to par enough so that I could miss one class. That's all."

Justin thought the explanation was fairly believable, but something about Piper's manner still threw him off. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Piper started talking again, wanting to get whatever was going to happen to her over with now that she didn't think she had an out. When Brett poked her with the knife once more she jumped to continue.

"We have a lot to study," Piper stated, "We'll see you later."

"Why do you have to go so far out just to tutor?" Justin questioned as the two boys willed Piper off.

"Complete silence," Brett sneered, "It helps with dunces like us. Catch you later ol' jerk-off."

As Dennis laughed a bit and Piper grimaced, and the three of them disappeared into the field as Justin was left standing there awfully suspicious.

When they entered into the deep brush of Baker's where Brett and Dennis were sure no one would see them, Bret pulled the knife and instructed Piper to sit on the ground while Dennis duct taped her hands together and they talked out their strategy.

"Have you ever done something like this?" Brett asked Dennis with a bit more than evident nervous undertone.

"No, of course not," Dennis started, "If it wasn't for Missy—" He cut himself off and tried to shake off his nerves, "Let's just do it how she told us."

Piper was astonished at how quickly the two boys dropped their creepy and intimidating demeanor. If she had to take a guess, Piper would've thought that Missy scripted the first part of their encounter and just figured Brett and Dennis could run with the rest. As that was clearly not evident, Piper almost felt bad for Brett and Dennis. All three of them were just pawns in Missy's game.

"Excuse me," Piper choked up as she sat in the grass and leaves, her fear having faded quite a bit, "But why are you doing this?"

"What?" The two said in unison as the turned to her.

"I mean, it doesn't seem like you two even want to be doing this to me—I know Missy has a lot of sway, but you don't have to do what she tells you. You're risking jail if anyone finds out; and all over some girl."

"Well that's why no one's finding anything out," Brett said, trying his best to jump back into his menacing tone as he saw how she was loosing her fear. He then motioned for Dennis to duct tape Piper's mouth and walked forward, putting the knife to her throat.

"Come here and hold this Dennis," Brett instructed. Dennis did as he was told and Brett took his jacket off, "I'll go first."

That sentence scared Piper more than anything she'd ever heard in her life. First. Brett would go _first_.

"It's for Missy," he said as continued to undress, "Hold that knife steady Dennis and don't let it slip—I don't want any mistakes. But I swear Halliwell; if you scream…"

Dennis watched in slight fascination as Brett kept his word, and commenced in taking the first big step in Missy's plan.

A/N: Holy motherfucking shit that was long. You'd think that with all the cursing and other stuff that goes on in this story I would've upped the rating by now. Whoops.


	27. Innocence

Chapter 27: Innocence

Disclaimer: I'll own Charmed when Alyssa drops the delusion that she's a good role model for young girls.

A/N: Originally this chapter was going to be part of the last one but as I was writing Chapter 26 and I started on the 13th page, I though it'd be much easier on everyone if I split the two up. Exams so I'm not so sure how fast updates are coming from here on out. I know, I know—I just came back after like a year and now I'm leaving again. Though not for so long this time I hope. Also, this is completely non-related, but does anyone realize that most of the side characters in this story are really from the show? Like for instance, Todd, Rick, and Ramona are from Hyde School Reunion (6.17,) Justin's from Coyote Piper (3.9,) and Dennis is Missy's husband, also from Coyote Piper. Michelle and Donny will be showing up in a little while too once I focus on Paige's classes (A Paige From the Past, 4.10). Even Ms. Flower's mentioned as being Piper and Missy's English teacher in Coyote Piper. Brett's totally and completely made up, but I just needed some other jock name. Just so you guys see, three's a method to my madness and I promise most of these people aren't random.

"Missy what happened?" Leo questioned as he got down to her level in the Biology classroom.

"He threw me up against the wall," Missy cried.

"Who?" Leo inquired with sincere concern.

"Andy," she replied as if he should've known that, "He said he never wanted to be with me—he said it was just for Piper."

A look of intense confusion crossed Leo's face as he helped Missy to her feet. He had a hunch that whatever she was talking about had to do with the big issue that everyone had been refraining from telling him. He doubted he would have time to ask her the details and decided to cut to the chase and only ask information that would help him find Piper.

"Where is she Missy?" Leo questioned steadily.

"What?" Missy asked back, quite dazed at the moment.

"Where is Piper now?" Leo said once more, trying to retain his calm demeanor.

"I don't know," Missy sounded venomous through her sobs, "Andy's probably found her already. I doubt those two idiots even got it up before Andy jumped to her rescue."

"What idiots?" Leo solicited, trying to hide the fact that he'd just understood what was happening to Piper and to not let Missy's crude imagery get to him.

"Dennis and Brett—they agreed to do it for me to get back at them. That whole family—it's not fair what they did to me; I had to do something to them. But he still doesn't love me. Why? Why does she get everything? It's my turn to take something from her…"

As Missy rambled more to herself than anyone else, Leo's confusion deepened to the point where he started to get frustrated. However, he knew Missy was too out of it to give him any more useful information and he began to leave the room.

"You stay here," he said with a slight hint of anger.

"It's not my fault," she said quietly as Leo left, seemingly not having heard his parting words, "They all had it coming."

Andy ran towards the woods as fast as he could and hoped that he could get there in time to stop what Missy had set in motion. He slowed when he heard someone call his name as he saw Prue running up to him.

"Andy!" She yelled, "Have you seen Piper anywhere? Apparently her English class is outside today but I can't seem to find her or Leo anywhere."

"That's where I'm going," Andy panted impatiently, "She's in the woods with those two guys off the football team I told you about. Missy's doing it—her plan's working."

"Andy what's happening?" Prue tried to get an answer to the question she'd been asking for some time now, "They're not gonna—they wouldn't—the both of them? Not even Missy's that sick…"

"It won't happen if I stop it," Andy corrected, making to continue his mission.

"I'm coming with you," Prue said with resolve as she made to follow him.

"No," Andy stopped her, "I don't want anything to happen to you, alright?"

"Andy, she's my sister. I h—"

"Don't," Andy cut her off, "I'll stop it, I promise. Just go and call the cops so we can get these guys put away."

Prue started to speak up, but then with an afterthought she turned to leave.

"Be careful," she stated. Andy nodded and continued to run with unmeasured speed into Baker's woods.

"Are you holding that steady enough?" Brett referred to the Swiss army knife in Dennis' hand as he fumblingly tried to undo Piper's belt buckle.

"If she tries to kick me again," Brett continued, "Run it against her neck to let her know I'm not kidding. Hold it better," he went on, "Jesus what's the matter with you? Stop shaking."

"Oh like you could do better," Dennis scoffed, "What the matter with _your_ hands? It's taking you and hour just to unhook a stupid belt. I knew I should've gone first."

"No," Brett barked, "I can do it; just hold the damn knife alright?"

Piper once again marveled at the innocence that characterized the two boys. Their attitudes leant a hand in making the situation incredibly surreal and confusing. Was this really happening to her of all people by Brett and Dennis of all people? It really did seem like a bad adaptation of a Brat Pack movie.

The perception of innocence, however, dissipated a moment later as an intense pain and Brett's weight bore down on her.

Piper heard Dennis gasp involuntarily at the realization that Brett was actually going through with it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine something happy—Leo, or Andy, or someone coming to stop everything going on. Though, after a short while, she gave up on trying to divert her attention as Brett's grunts became too much to ignore. She started to cry and prayed for him to finish.

A few minutes into her praying, Piper heard a faint rustling and opened her eyes to see Justin coming up behind Dennis. He was far enough away so that Brett wouldn't see him, but she knew either Brett or Dennis would spot him soon.

Justin couldn't tell what was going on, but after the odd encounter he had with the three of them he knew something was off. He'd waited until he was sure they were deep enough into the woods so that they couldn't tell he was behind them, but he got lost trying to find where they were. He was finally coming up on the scene and he tried his best to approach quietly.

Stealth, however, was far from Justin's forte.

As he came closer and finally saw what was going on, Justin broke into a run towards the engaged party.

"Piper!" He called, barreling in her direction.

Piper tried to holler and tell him to turn around, but only muffled screams could be heard beneath the duct tape. Brett stopped his task and quickly put as many clothes of his as he could back on. As soon as he got up Piper started trying to undo the binds around her hands.

Dennis stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

"Get him!" Brett screamed at Dennis as he motioned towards the knife.

Dennis looked down at the knife and then at Justin with wide eyes.

"Do it!" Brett screamed again, "Go on! Now!"

As Dennis turned, Justin finally saw what the rest of Dennis' body was hitherto hiding. Justin tried to stop himself and turn around but Dennis was already heading his way. Dennis swept his arm and the knife dug deep into Justin's torso. Piper finally got the tape off of her wrists and quickly swung her hands out. She then froze Justin and Dennis as well as a shocked Brett next to her. Piper, though astonished that she actually managed to control her power, got her clothes back on as fast as she could and removed the tape from her mouth. Almost on cue, an incredibly winded Andy came running from the same direction Justin came with a highly baffled look on his face.

"What is this?" Andy solicited, taking a hold of Piper and looking around at the frozen scene, "Is this your—is this that thing you can do?"

Piper nodded slightly as she guessed Andy was referring to her freezing power.

"Well you stopped it then," Andy said, trying to sound hopeful, "It's over; n—"

"No," Piper cut Andy off though her voice was hardly audible, "It—it already happened. Just Brett. Not Dennis."

Andy broke away from Piper and looked at her with incredibly sympathetic and remorseful eyes.

"Piper," he started, "I'm—it's my fault. If I—so sorry…" Andy was unable to form whole words as he took her back into his embrace.

Piper, not wanting to jump on the Andy guilt train at the moment, worked her way out of his hug and changed the subject.

"Justin," she said, pointing to him, "He came and he—he tried to stop it. He didn't see Dennis with the knife and—Brett told him to do it—I froze it and now I don't know what to do."

"How long does this last?" Andy tried, not knowing a real solution to the situation.

"I don't know, not that long," Piper stammered.

"I had Prue call the cops," Andy continued, "Dammit I shouldn't have stopped—I should've come straight here—none of this would've happened—"

"Don't," Piper started, as the last thing she needed was Andy blaming himself.

After a moment of silence a thought occurred to Piper that might be able to fix some of what they couldn't seem to.

"Leo," Piper said under her breathe.

"What?" Andy questioned.

"Leo can heal people," Piper realized, "If we got him here and I unfreeze Justin only, then Leo could heal him."

"But how do we get him here?" Andy asked, "These woods are really easy to get lost in and he's never—"

"Leo!" Piper screamed to seemingly no one.

"What are you doing?" Andy said, startled, "Do you see him?"

"Leo!" Piper screamed once more.

"I don't see him anywhere," Andy commented, beginning to get more confused.

As Andy said his last words, Leo appeared in a frenzied swirl of orbs in front of him.

"What the hell?" Andy barked, "Where'd he come from?"

"It's his—thing he can do," Piper said, irritated at Andy's confusion and wanting to get Justin to safety.

"Piper!" Leo came forward and hugged her hard, "Are you okay? I talked to Missy and the things she said—I was afraid—"

"You talked to Missy?" Piper questioned.

"I found her in a room crying," Leo answered, "She said that Andy slammed her against a wall and muttered some gibberish about how he would never love her and you and Prue deserved what was coming to you—I hardly understood any of it."

"You threw Missy up against a wall?" Piper said, turning to Andy.

"Yeah, well she had it coming," Andy replied, obviously not pleased at his actions no matter how much they were needed.

"Justin," Piper said, pulling Leo over to him, "He came and tried to stop what was happening and Dennis stabbed him—I froze everything but I thought if I just unfroze Justin then you could heal him before—well, you know…"

"Good thinking," Leo nodded, refraining from asking what exactly _had_ happened, "Whenever you're ready."

Piper raised her hands and twirled one in Justin's direction. He came out of his stagnant state and fell to the ground with profuse amounts of blood spilling all over his shirt.

"Justin!" Piper hollered, coming to his side.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me for those jerks out of choice," Justin smiled weakly.

Piper gave a small laugh and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry," Piper said, "You'll be all better soon, okay? Leo's going to heal you."

Leo bent down and put his hands over Justin's wound. Luckily, Justin was too transfixed on Piper to really know what was going on.

"Leo?" Justin questioned, "Oh, Leo. He's not so perfect Piper. I came for you—didn't I put up a good fight? I appreciate you. I appreciate that you're right next to me no matter what."

"Justin," Piper said quietly, crying again, "You're rambling. You shouldn't be talking so much, you'll—"

"Perfect," Justin said, "You're perfect. I could be perfect; for you I could be."

"Justin, s—" Piper smiled, trying once more to get him to stop talking.

"I love you," Justin ended innocently as he dazed into unconsciousness.

As the blood and wound disappeared from Justin's body, Leo stood up and Piper jumped to meet him.

"Leo is he okay?" Piper said with an eccentric caring.

"He's fine now," Leo said a bit coldly, "He's just fainted from shock. His actual wounds are gone."

"Thank you," Piper intoned.

At that moment, Dennis and Brett unfroze and looked at their surroundings with intense bedazzlement.

"What the—" The both of them questioned, Brett looking at Piper and Dennis looking at Justin.

"Where'd you two come from?" Brett motioned to Leo and Andy with a bit of fear in his eyes, "And how'd you get over there?" Brett yelled at Piper. He started coming towards her and Andy ran to meet him.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Andy hollered as he issued him a sharp right cross, "It's gonna make me so happy to see you locked up." Andy punched Brett once more, harder this time until he was knocked out.

"Hey," Dennis yelled, beginning to run towards Andy with the knife.

"Andy look out!" Piper warned.

Leo ran in the way of Dennis as his knife dug into Leo's shoulder. Piper yelped and Leo showed slight pain on his face while Dennis exhibited incredible shock at having just stabbed a teacher. Leo held Dennis down and pulled the knife out of his body. Luckily, Dennis missed Leo healing himself due to the fact that he turned to see who belonged to the voices he heard coming into the woods.

"Piper!" Prue's voice sounded, "Piper, where are you?"

"We're here Prue," Andy responded, hip to the fact that Piper probably wasn't in a mood to see Prue at the moment.

As they saw Prue come into the clearing, sirens were heard as a cadre of policemen, among them Andy's father, followed her.

Prue moved to Piper's side and hugged her tightly.

"Dad," Andy started as his father came onto the scene.

"Andy," His father began, "I'm not allowed to work on this directly because of the personal attachments. But I want you to tell Officer Romack everything, starting with who's responsible for all this. Prue's already told us about Missy and we've brought her in for questioning, but we need you to point out who's actually committed the crimes."

"Here are the two perps," Andy informed, pointing to an unconscious Brett and Dennis who was currently being detained by Leo.

The officer that Andy's father had referred to earlier motioned for someone to cuff Dennis and then pointed to Brett.

"How did that young man become unconscious?" The officer questioned.

"I—I hit him," Andy said a bit sheepishly, knowing he should've refrained from doing so for legal reasons.

"Was it self-defense?" Officer Romack continued.

"No," Andy started, "But he was coming at Piper—and he'd just—I didn't want him to do it again."

"He'd just what?" Romack asked Andy directly.

Andy hesitated, not wanting to say Brett's crime.

"Come on son," The officer pushed, "I need you to tell me everything you know if you want these guys put away."

"I know," Andy started, avoiding what was sure to be his father's disappointed gaze, "It's just, I…he—"

"He raped me," Piper said quietly, but loud enough for the people that surrounded her to hear.

"Can I put you on record as that being your official charge?" The cop went on.

"Yes," Piper replied, trying her best to avoid Prue's eyes.

"That's enough, Vince," Andy's father spoke up to the officer and bid the man who had Dennis detained to take him away.

Officer Romack nodded understandingly but spoke again.

"Just a couple more things," He started, "What's the story with this one over here?" He pointed to Justin and waited for an answer.

"His name's Justin Harper," Andy answered, guessing that Piper didn't want to tell the story another time, "He's a close friend of Piper's—he came and saw what was happening and tried to stop it. Dennis st—" Andy cut himself off, knowing that saying Justin got stabbed would just confuse things seeing as he had no visible wounds.

"Dennis knocked him out," Andy rephrased, much to the gratification of Leo.

"And what was your role in this?" Romack asked, talking to Leo.

"I'm, uh, Piper's English teacher," Leo answered, continuing despite the officer's highly confused look, "I sent my second period class out to do some writing—I wanted to check and see if anyone was in the woods and tell them how much time we had left in the period. I came just in time to stop Dennis from coming at Andy. That's when you all came in."

"If you came in so soon before we did," Romack started, "Why didn't we see you in front of us?"

After a moment's hesitation Leo continued.

"I came in from the other way," Leo said coolly, "The back exit to the school is closer to the English classroom so that's the one I came out of. That leads you to the other side of the woods."

Officer Romack seemed to buy the story and he started to wrap-up.

"We're going to need official stories from each of you later," he continued, "But for now it's alright for you to go home."

Everyone seemed a bit relieved until Vince continued his speech.

"Ms. Halliwell," he said, motioning to Piper, "We're going to need you to come into the hospital ward at the station for an examination."

Piper's face flashed a combined look of surprise and weariness as Prue jumped to speak for her.

"Is that really necessary right now officer?" Prue questioned, "She's just been through so much. Can't she go rest first?"

"It's best if we do it now," Romack replied, "For evidence."

"But—" Prue spoke up again.

"He's right, Prue," Andy stopped her, "It's protocol."

Prue accepted defeat as Piper started to walk with the officer.

"Can I at least come with her?" Prue asked innocently.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be alright," Officer Romack answered, "But you'll have to stay in the waiting area when the actual examination takes place. It may take awhile, so if you have any other engagements for the day you may want to reschedule them."

"Prue, you don't have to worry about picking up Phoebe and Paige—I'll make sure they get home okay," Andy reassured.

Prue nodded and the whole of then began to walk off.

"School's been cancelled for the day," Andy's father continued as he got someone to cuff Brett and get Justin on a stretcher, "I'm sure you could go get them out right now—I'll call ahead if you need."

"No, that's okay," Prue answered, "Thank you for the offer, but I think it'd be good for them to try to get at least one full day of school in before the years ends."

As they emerged from the woods and spilled into the parking lot area, Piper remained quiet.

Fully aware, but fully changed, Piper couldn't think of one thing that could alter the current way she was feeling. Her mind drifted to the innocent way in which Justin had said he loved her.

She began to cry slightly at the realization that she would never have that kind of innocence again. It had been cruelly ripped away.

And it wasn't coming back.


	28. Evidence

Chapter 28: Evidence

Disclaimer: Hmm…if TNT milks Charmed re-runs any more than they already do I might just have to start watching them again. Since we know that no one who owns Charmed has ever watched an episode in their wicked, non-continuity having lives, I clearly don't own anything pertaining to the show.

A/N: I liked the feedback on the last chapter. It took me a while to word everything just right…one of those times I wish I was writing for T.V. so I could just say 'Camera pans around to right side of woods…' or something like that. I wish that again in this chapter. Anyway though, here's it is. I'm done with exams so updating will come more often from now on. This is ending at 35…I'm fairly sure.

'_It's best if we do it now_,' Officer Romack's words rang in Leo's ears, '_For evidence._'

It seemed rather impossible to him that he hadn't had a chance to speak to Piper alone yet. Even more so was the fact that this had happened while he remained ignorantly interrogating the nonsense fool who was responsible for everything. He had the power to sense Piper's feelings as well as the rest of his charges—yet he missed the most intense feeling of all. He wasted time and let a part of her die.

"Mr. Wyatt," An officer snapped Leo out of his self-deprecating train of thought.

Leo's eyes bolted up and stared blankly at the cop across from the table.

"I'll only repeat this one last time," the officer said impatiently, "How did you know to go to the woods to find Piper?"

"I told you," Leo repeated himself, "I didn't know Piper was in the woods—I went there to see if anyone was so that I could tell them when the class was over—that's all."

"But those woods are awfully vast—especially for you being new here and all. How'd you manage to find them in such a short amount of time?"

"The other side of woods isn't that far away from the back entrance to the school," Leo said again, highly annoyed at having to tell the same story over and over, "And plus I've been in Baker's a couple of times to read—it's nice this time of year."

"I see," the officer nodded, "So you're sure you didn't get any information about Piper's whereabouts from Missy Campbell then?"

"What are you talking about?" Leo inquired, newly aware of the officer's questions.

"According to her, you're the last person she talked to before Prue directed us to her for questioning," the cop spoke smoothly, "Care to tell me what happened in that conversation, or, perhaps, why the conversation happened at all?"

After being caught off guard Leo answered, hoping the officer didn't catch the moment of weakness.

"She—she's in my class too," Leo stuttered slightly, "I was on my way out the back to check up on the kids and I heard her crying. I came in and I _tried _to talk to her, but she wasn't making any sense. So I left to see the rest of the kids and told her to stay put."

"That's it?" The officer said in disbelief, "One of your students was crying in a classroom and you just walked away from her?"

"Are you judging my story or my morals?" Leo started, getting irked at the whole situation, "I was coming right back, okay? I mean, I didn't know what to say to her; just like you said—I'm new here and I've only known the students for a short while. Missy hardly even comes to class—I'm not that familiar with her; certainly not familiar enough to be giving her any type of consolation for something I know nothing about. Even if she did make an effort once in a while—I'm a teacher, not a guidance counselor."

"And yet you found the time to stop by Piper Halliwell's house one day simply because she was absent, didn't you? That day her grandmother died—it was you who found her. Then you brought one of the younger ones—Phoebe;—you brought her to the hospital and still found time in your busy schedule to go get Paige, the youngest, before the both of you ran off to get Piper and Prue. And even though you'd been teaching this girl—only _one_ out of the four you succeeded in rounding up, mind you—for a matter of days, you managed to do all this for her and her family. But, where _has_ my mind gone? I can't forget—it's not like you're a guidance counselor or anything; this treatment wasn't special. You _are_ just a teacher."

"What are you getting at?" Leo grunted through his heavily angered features.

"What I'm getting at," The cop stood up and leaned close to Leo, raising his voice considerably, "Is that you seem to pay an awful lot of attention to this 16-year-old girl and the people that surround her; Mr. Wyatt." The officer spat Leo's name like it was wrapped in a disease.

"Maybe," he continued, "You had a part in this. I find it terribly hard to believe that you talked to a girl who planned a brutal rape and you found exactly the spot where it was taking place just in time to stop anything worse from happening."

"I didn't stop anything," Leo yelled, "I was too late and you know that!"

"Too late," The cop threw back, "Or just in time? Maybe you caught a glimpse of this guy—this sick son of a bitch—doing exactly what you'd wanted to this entire time. You couldn't bring yourself to stop it—maybe you even got off on it—"

"That twisted!" Leo screamed, horribly confused as to where these accusations were coming from. He rose to meet both the officer's height and tone of voice, "I am a grown man for Christ's sake! I'm not some dirty pedophile! All your insinuations are baseless to begin with," Leo continued, "Andy came into the woods before me—there's no way I could've seen anything and even if I had, the thought that I would enjoy seeing another human being in pain like that? A teenage girl no less? I can't even start…"

Leo sat back down and put his head in his hands. The officer sat as well, seemingly a great deal calmer than he'd just been.

"I'm telling you the truth," Leo said lowly, "I don't know what else you want."

"Nothing," the officer said, "I think we're good here."

Leo met the man's gaze with a combined look of relief and utterly bitter confusion.

"'We're good here?"' Leo's repeated, "You just—you accused me of all those things just to hear me say I'm telling you the truth?"

"Extremism," the cop started, "The tactic works well in cases like this—slightly bizarre situations with a lot of 'ifs' and coincidences. Most people break down fairly quickly."

"And you had to do it right off the bat?" Leo continued, still boiling at the cop's lewd comments.

"It's best if we do it now," the officer said simply, "For evidence."

"And you kept all this from your father why?" Romack shot across the table at Andy's interrogation.

"Because," Andy sighed, "I thought I'd be able to stop it myself. You have to understand sir; I've always protected these girls. Even before Prue and I were together—it was like my unofficial job. They're more like sisters to me than neighbors. I wanted to fix everything—I thought I could…"

"You wanted to keep playing hero," Romack nodded with a knowing look on his face.

"No—" Andy jumped to answer quickly before Romack raised an eyebrow, "…Well I guess; yeah…sort of…"

"And that's why you're a nice kid Andy," Romack started, "Just an incredibly dumb one."

Andy looked highly affronted before the general realization that the officer was at least partly right made him fix his face.

"I know this is my fault," Andy began, "I know I did it all wrong. But really officer I just did what I thought would work best—what would keep Piper safe. I was lucky I even heard the plan in the first place—although I guess it didn't really help any..."

"Did it ever occur to you Andy," Romack started after a brief silence, "That maybe there was no plan to begin with?"

"What do you mean?" Andy inquired with a wary tone.

"Well didn't it ever occur to you that it was a _bit_ suspicious that Missy, Brett, _and_ Dennis were all plotting to rape someone that they knew you care so much about just when you happen to be in hearing range?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"And didn't you find it the least bit odd that the first thing Missy asked in return for your knowledge of her alleged 'plan' was for you two to be together?"

"Well she always—" Andy tried again, "What are you saying?"

"Son, there was no plan," Romack concluded with a heavy sigh, "Not until Missy thought you'd break it off."

"That's not possible," Andy shook his head, not ready to feel this guilty, "She told me everything—she went on and on about how she needed to get back at Prue and Piper because she wasn't on the cheerleading squad. She talked about how she needed to be captain in order to get a scholarship and—"

"There is no scholarship opportunity," Romack said, coolly and somewhat remorsefully, "Our people have already interrogated Missy. She's admitted to everything. If there's one thing this girl is good at it's lying, but we finally got her to tell the truth. It was all just one ridiculously elaborate scheme to get you to be with her."

Andy's eyes widened considerably as tried hard to get a sentence out.

"That's more than ridiculous," Andy spat, "That's—that's—"

"Psychotic?" Romack finished, "That's particularly apparent."

"But all this happened to Piper—" Andy started again, horror struck as anger became ever-present across his features.

"Missy's informed us that she never actually thought Brett and Dennis would go through with it," Romack continued, "She thought they'd just scare Piper enough to make her 'rethink what she'd done.' And that would, in turn, affect Prue in some way—let her know it wasn't okay to treat Missy like that. The whole thing really didn't make much sense—not even to her I don't think."

"Please say there's something you can do to her," Andy said darkly, "Something to make her hurt like Piper is—like Prue is; something to destroy her like she's done everyone else."

"You're not the only one who wants this righted," the officer spoke evenly, "Unfortunately she is a minor and has just about the best lawyers this side of the Bay. We're trying to pin her for aiding a criminal activity but we don't know if it'll pan out."

"Pan out?" Andy lost his composure as his voice rose drastically, "What do you mean 'pan out?' She can't get away with this—she's done too much—"

"I know," Romack yelled back before automatically calming himself, "We know—we're doing everything we can, Andy. I promise."

"What about Brett and Dennis?" Andy continued, trying to calm down as well.

"We're waiting on the results from Piper's examination and then as long as they prove it was Brett then we can put him away. I'm assuming he's been held back since he's seventeen—eighteen in a few months. That bodes well for us—we may be able to keep him out of Juvenile Hall and send him straight to real lock-up where he belongs."

"And Dennis?" Andy asked again.

"We're not sure about him," Romack said regretfully, "His story doesn't make any sense. He keeps referring to having stabbed the Harper kid and that teacher: Wyatt. Only neither of them has any stab wounds and we found no blood at the scene. His lawyers are trying to get him to plea insanity but the guy doesn't seem insane—he just seems confused."

Andy moved a bit uncomfortably in his seat for a moment and Romack took notice.

"You said Dennis knocked Justin out, right?" The officer shot at Andy.

"Yeah," Andy replied without looking at the man.

"I need the whole truth Andy," Romack warned, "We need everything we can get to put this guy away—anything you keep from me could be letting him walk free."

"I'm telling you everything I know," Andy lied, "I want him put away more than anyone."

A little less than an hour later, Leo and Andy met each other in the hallway of the station; both having given the police their final and at least mostly true statements.

"Hey," Andy commented lowly as Leo nodded to his gesture.

After a moment of silence Leo said his first words.

"Do you know if we're allowed to see Piper yet?" Leo asked in an unbelievably pleading tone.

"I'm, uh, not sure," Andy asked as best he could, "But the least we can do is sit in the waiting room with Prue—I don't think they're going to interrogate her today."

The two men walked along the hallway without speaking before a thought occurred to Andy.

"I see they gave you Carter," He pointed out to Leo.

"Carter?" Leo inquired before realizing what Andy was talking about, "Oh…you mean the cop who questioned me? Yeah, he—"

"He's rough," Andy jumped in, "But you know, he's been that way ever since…" Andy trailed off without finishing his sentence.

"Ever since what?" Leo solicited, eager to find out the reason Carter had insinuated so much.

"Since a couple of years ago," Andy sighed, "When he lived in the next town over—one of the teachers at the school his children went to raped and killed his daughter—the precinct tries to keep him off cases like this but sometimes he's all they can get. He's stickler for precise evidence—the kind that we don't really have."

Leo exhibited a slight look of shock at Andy's words before all anger he had retained directed at Carter dissipated. The remainder of their walk was characterized by silence, as Leo and Andy went off in hopes to find the only hard piece of evidence they had.

A/N: Odd ending…


	29. Broken

Chapter 29: Broken

Disclaimer: Oh my Jesus. I accidentally turned on the T.V. and, ironically enough, a commercial for Charmed had just come on TNT. The ad used a string of Alyssa-centric clips from the seventh season to boast about the fact that they have five hours of Charmed in a row every Monday. Well seeing as I would never, 1: Torture anyone with a string of clips from anything involving that walking STD or, 2: Torture anyone with a five straight hours of seventh season Charmed; I clearly have nothing to do with the ownership of our favorite television show.

A/N: The reviews indicate that people felt last chapter was good. Hmm…either you all are shooting up with Kern's crack monkey writing staff, or I am. I really thought that last chapter was fairly odd and awkward. The emotions were just choppy and slightly misplaced, don't you think? Sure, it didn't reach a 'Hesitate' level of awkward badness, but it surely wasn't anywhere near the smoothness of 'Lost' or 'Alone.' Well, crack monkeys it is—I've heard primates have the best blow.

Prue was somewhat jostled when she saw two pairs of feet stop in front of her and looked up to meet the gazes of Leo and Andy. She saw Leo begin to open his mouth and jumped to answer his unasked question.

"She's not out yet," Prue said without looking at him. Leo stepped back, a bit surprised, as Prue cleared her throat and continued to talk.

"They—they said that it wouldn't take more than an hour—it's been almost an hour and a half Andy. What's taking them so long? Why are they keeping her from me? I just—I want to see her. I _need_ to…"

Prue trailed off and broke into sobs as Andy took a seat next to her and tried to stop her tears.

"Don't worry," Andy started, "Stop worrying, please? These things take time—we don't want them to miss anything, do we?"

"Maybe they know," Prue began through her tears, "Maybe they won't let her see me because they know it's all my fault—they know this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my damn Pride. Now Piper's suffering for my ego—all she does is suffer Andy."

"No," Andy shushed Prue's guilt, "Nothing's your fault. They told me—Romack told me that they interrogated Missy and—and you're not the one to blame—I am."

"What do you mean?" Prue inquired, unburying her face from Andy's arm and staring at him straight.

"Romack told me that there was no plan. Missy got Brett and Dennis to stage the conversation I heard a month ago in that locker room so that she could make me be with her for Piper's fake safety. She was never going to go through with it until she thought I'd break it off, and even then she never though Brett would—" Andy cut himself off as he assumed rightly that Prue was nowhere near ready to hear the word yet, "She just thought they'd scare her—show the two of you a lesson."

"Are you—" Prue began as she tried hard to get a sentence out, "I don't believe you; that's too much. It doesn't make any sense. How could a human being treat something this serious like a prank? It doesn't—she's crazy."

"I know," Andy said, pulling Prue back into his embrace. However, Prue quickly pulled out of it.

"What'd you say to her?" Prue said with an accusatory look at Andy.

"Say to who? What are you talking about?"

"In the classroom this morning, what'd you say to Missy to break things off with her?" Prue clarified.

"I—" Andy began, sporting a highly baffled look, "I just told her that is was over—I told her that the only reason I was with her was to keep Piper safe and that I only love you. I said I'd never touch her again, an—"

"It is your fault," Prue said softly, "Why'd you have to say those things Andy? If you weren't so harsh maybe she wouldn't have done all this—it could've all been stopped."

"Prue," Andy began, "Missy already had Brett and Dennis ready—what I said had no impact on whether she was going through with it or not. She had already guessed I was going to get rid of her before I even opened my mouth, Prue—you have to believe me."

"You're just looking for someone to blame," Leo spoke knowingly from above them, "And that's natural, and normal. But there are _plenty_ of people to blame for this Prue; none of them are in this room."

The only reason Prue didn't make a retort to Leo's words is that she saw the same Pain, guilt, and thirst for vengeance in his eyes that she'd been feeling for the past several hours. She took in his words before her tears began to fall harder.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Prue repeated her earlier words, "She didn't _do anything_—she doesn't deserve any of it—it's not right…"

For a third time, Andy pulled Prue in close—this time knowing she wouldn't try to break out of it. Though, after a moment, the both of them looked up as they saw Leo rush away from them. They turned their heads to see Piper coming out of the room, accompanied by two doctors and looking quite distant and lost.

Prue and Andy rose and came to meet Leo where he had stopped in his tracks, unsure of whether Piper could withstand them all coming at her at once.

"We need to speak with the legal guardian," One doctor commented, looking from Prue to Andy to Leo.

"It's me," Prue said somewhat reluctantly, not wanting to be away from Piper at the moment.

"Here," Andy said lowly, following Prue off with the doctors.

Leo stood awkwardly in before Piper and after a while it seemed to occur to her that he was there. It took her another moment to realize why he hadn't said anything.

"It's alright," she said quietly, "You can hug me."

Leo smiled a bit at Piper's correct anticipation of his words and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. Piper became highly alarmed however, when she heard quiet sobs and realized they were coming from Leo. She worked her way out of his arms and stared at him intently.

"Leo…" Piper started, not sure of what was going on.

"I could've stopped it," he began, "If I didn't stop to talk to her—if I just took more time to sense you and didn't keep teaching when you weren't there…" Piper really couldn't take Leo blaming himself right now and even more so couldn't take hearing a recap of what had just happened.

"Leo, no—" Piper tried to very little avail.

"I'm such an awful person," Leo continued, "It's my job to protect you and I—I just—"

"Leo, stop," Piper tried once more.

"I'm just sorry—I'm so, so, _sorry_—"

"Leo, stop!" Piper hollered, unable to take his guilt any longer.

Leo abruptly discontinued his speech and Prue and Andy ran over to see what was happening.

"Are you alright?" Prue questioned, inwardly kicking herself for her diction, "I mean, other th—what happened?"

"Nothing," Piper said impatiently, "Nothing happened," she elaborated, keeping her eyes fixated on her shoes.

"Piper, I—" Leo started.

"Prue can we just go home now?" Piper continued, deliberately avoiding Leo's eyes.

"Y—yeah," Prue started, "Of course. We were done talking to the doctors anyway."

Prue led Piper away and Andy followed, leaving Leo standing there incredibly dumbstruck.

The ride to the Manor proved quiet and uneventful. Andy took the back way home so that they wouldn't pass the school and subsequently Baker's woods. On Prue's request, he dropped the girls off instead of coming into the house with them. Once in the Manor, Prue moved uncomfortably, at least three times opening her mouth to say something and then holding it back for one reason or another.

"Are you hungry?" Prue finally spoke, hating the fact that she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"No," Piper said in a barley audible voice, "I'm just going to go," she continued, "Go take a nap…"

"Of course," Prue jumped, "If you want anything when you wake up—food, water, a book to read—just holler."

Piper gave a weak smile and a nod before turning to make her way up the landing. Once she got to her room, Piper laid down and tried her best to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, nightmares set in almost as fast as sleep did. Piper's subconscious saw fit to make her relive every detail of what had happened that morning.

"No," Piper muttered in her sleep, "You don't even want to do this—I can tell. I see your innocence—you don't have to listen to her—don't do it…"

Piper thrashed in her bed as she wished she could wake up.

"I know this isn't what you want. Don't take that from me. The knife hurts; please stop. Everything hurts, _so much_."

"It's too much," Piper began to sob, "I—I can't feel…"

Leo orbed into the room—Piper's Pain having become too overwhelming for him to ignore. He saw her and came over to sit beside her on the bed.

"Piper," he spoke softly, "Wake up; please. It's just a dream." Leo knew that he was wrong—it _wasn't_ just a dream. He knew that, but he couldn't sit back and let her hurt anymore.

Piper's eyes shot open and she looked highly confused as to why Leo was sitting on her bed.

"Leo," she began, "How'd you get here?"

"I felt you—I knew you needed me here."

"Leo," Piper started again, "I can't handle this. It all hurts too much. My body, my—my mind—it's all broken. It's broken and I can't do anything to fix it—nobody can. Everyone's been telling me how sorry they are—but what does that matter? It can't change what happened; I'm never going to be the person I was before. I'm helpless to everything and I—I just, can't…"

Leo let Piper fall into him and he felt his heart drop at her words. He hadn't ever seen anyone in this much Pain.

"You're not broken," Leo tried, "And you're not helpless. We're going to get through this, alright? I'm here for you just like I've always been. You're the most important thing to my world right now Piper—please know that."

Though no more words were spoken, Leo knew that Piper was going to rely on him for healing. He grimaced however, knowing that, for once, he had no idea how to fix her.

A/N: Hmm…thoughts, please.


	30. Soon

Chapter 30: Soon

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Coming back. Jack. Do it again.

Prue walked into her room to find Piper asleep and Leo close by her side. The sight pained her as much as it reassured her. It was gratifying to know that Leo had meant what he said about being there for Piper yet almost equally as unsettling: why couldn't she be the one Piper leaned on? The answer Prue wouldn't allow herself to believe was that Piper's afflictions as of late had all stemmed from Prue's something or other—subsequently, Piper had given up on relying on Prue—all within the past day.

There wasn't a single thing Prue could think of to do—not for herself and certainly not for Piper. The family she'd been unceremoniously charged with suddenly heading was already so far past her control it was hard to believe. She sat watching Piper with the inability to shake the rising guilt that mounted its way into Prue's troubled mind. If a few weeks as matriarch had resulted in such utter chaos, what type of damage would she allow in the rest of their lives? Prue tried to stop herself from asking these questions; she knew they had no answers.

"I'm home, Prue," Andy said as quietly as he could upon his entrance into the room, "Phoebe and Paige are downstairs. They just think it's a regular day."

Prue started a little at Andy's voice, thinking it would've taken him much longer to retrieve her sisters. Andy had practically lived in the Manor for the past month of the Halliwell's lives—the two young girls wouldn't have found anything odd in the boy carting them home.

"I'm not telling them," Prue said, monotone and decided, "They don't need to know. I don't think I would be able to and Piper wouldn't want me to."

"Prue," Andy began, trying to be as gentle as he could, "There's no way whispers aren't already going around the Middle School about what happened. I know Piper would rather keep the informed party to a minimum, but don't you think she'd prefer if her family knew the whole truth and not what some ill-mannered kids are spreading?"

"I can't, Andy," Prue resolved, "I get where you're coming from, but what do I even say? There's no way I'm telling them the whole story, and telling them only enough to explain the basics will only open the door to more and more questions."

"I know…" Andy trailed in relative compliance to Prue's train of thought, "But we need to tell them something. You know that."

"I do. And I will. I just don't know when."

Prue sat for a moment before trying to piece together some of what she planned to do to make Piper's life as easy as possible from now on.

"She's not taking her finals," Prue continued, "Her grades are high enough already; we'll convince Sandalsby to let her just stay home for this last week. School is the last place she needs to go."

"Agreed," Andy concurred, "I'm sure they're all thinking along those same lines too."

After a guarded moment Andy spoke once more, "You know this isn't your fault Prue."

Prue began to chime out a response but was cut off by Andy's quicker tongue.

"She'll come to you, she will—when she's ready. She doesn't know what to do right now, just like you. She knows you're blaming yourself and she probably can't deal with that. Just give it some time, alright? Please."

Prue thought for a moment to form some sort of retort, but a few seconds later she took on more circumspect judgment in her silence. She hugged Andy and they watched Piper sleep with the same protective guardianship.

The sound of the phone startled them, both upset at the fact that it rang loud enough to wake up Piper. Groggily, Piper surveyed her surroundings, and all four of the room's inhabitants started at Phoebe's voice yelling up the stairs.

"Andy, it's your Dad!" Phoebe hollered.

Four pairs of eyes widened as they understood the code that Phoebe didn't. Andy ran to the phone—as did Prue, and as did Piper. With a pleading look to the two girls, Andy succeeded in taking the call for himself.

"She—she's right here, Dad," Andy began, "But really, now? It's only been a few hours. Can't it wait until tomorrow? If they've already pled guilty then…alright, fine. Here she is."

Andy slowly handed the phone to Piper despite the defiance he saw in Prue's eyes.

"Yes Mr. Trudeau," Piper said close to a whisper, "As soon as possible. Yes, I'm sure. Next Wednesday…works…eight o'clock. Thank you."

Piper hung up the phone and made her way out of the room, ignoring the confused gazes of those around her.

"I'm going to go make dinner," she said lightly as she walked out, "Phoebe and Paige will be hungry soon."

Prue let out a sigh as Andy began to answer her unasked question.

"They wanted to set a trial date," Andy allowed, "I thought it was too soon…"

The three of them started after Piper just as a jingle touched Leo's ears.

"They need me," Leo started, "It's about Damien. They say it's important…"

Leo hesitated, clearly not wanting to be anywhere but the Manor.

"Damien?" Prue began, "Who…oh." Prue had completely forgotten that anything magical existed, "Leo…he wouldn't come now, would he? There's no way—"

"I don't know Prue," Leo cut her off. "I've got to go see. Tell Piper I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" He said, orbing off with his last words.

Andy tried his best not flinch at what he'd just seen, attempting to get used to the sight sooner rather than later.

"She's not ready," Prue intoned.

Andy took her hand as they walked down to meet Piper and tip toe around everything they could.

"What're you making?" Phoebe solicited as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Just pasta, nothing special," Piper said lowly, throwing ingredients together with much less care than she usually took.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Phoebe questioned, coming to meet her sister's gaze.

"The matter? Nothing, I'm fine. What would make you think something's wrong?"

"Perceptibility, Piper," Phoebe laughed, "Something's up, I can feel it. The air in this house is so tense. Andy said something about you and Prue already being home early because the school was closed—he did an awful job of making up a reason for it. Did something happen today?"

Piper admired the maturity that seemed to be becoming Phoebe as of late. She soon grimaced, however, thinking about the explanations she wasn't sure how to divulge.

"I need you not to overreact," Piper began, facing her little sister, "But there was an accident." Phoebe nodded somewhat hesitantly, on guard for whatever Piper was about to say.

"Do you remember who Missy Campbell is?" With a nod from Phoebe, Piper continued, "Well she was…I guess you could say…_angry_…at me and Prue."

"For what?" Phoebe cut what Piper had hoped to be a one shot explanation off.

"Well I don't know," Piper faltered, "She's always been jealous…of Prue…and—"

"Andy; right," Phoebe finished, wanting the story to gain some steam and get moving.

"Someone say my name?" Andy questioned, attempting cheery and failing miserably.

The entrance of him and Prue caused Phoebe to sigh and roll her eyes with frustration.

"Keep going Piper," Phoebe prodded as gently as she could; sensing that whatever Piper had to tell her wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Keep going with what?" Prue questioned with a warning glance at Piper.

"Prue," Piper began wearily, "She already knows that something's not right; I'm just going to tell her."

"Piper, are you sure? I don't think that'd be such a good idea. It's just so soon."

"Well I'll have to tell both Phoebe and Paige by next week anyhow," Piper started, "Unless you want to explain to them why I'm at a court hearing."

"Court hearing?" Phoebe solicited warily with a new sense of worry, "Seriously, someone please tell me what's going on. Is everyone alright?"

The question struck a nerve in Prue, Andy, and especially Piper; creating a chill that went through Phoebe and made her heart lurch at everyone's apparent pain.

"Is anyone alright?" Phoebe edited, moving forward and touching Piper's hand.

"Piper—" Phoebe began soothingly, but was cut off as a rush of energy consumed her and a series of images flashed through her mind: Andy overhearing Missy talking with Bret and Dennis, Missy and Andy making the deal, Prue watching the two of them kiss, Piper confronting Andy, Prue confronting Andy, Andy confronting Missy, and finally, the longest of all of the scenes: Piper being attacked in the woods, Justin interrupting the deed; and the subsequent too-late arrival of those now standing around her.

Phoebe lurched back into reality, falling backwards quickly. Andy caught the girl before she collided with the floor, and Prue and Piper ran forward to see what had happened to her.

They called her name but she seemed to be deaf to all that was going on in the present.

Phoebe screamed and held herself as all the pain that Piper had felt over the past two weeks had taken her over.

"What's happening to her?!" Prue yelled at a decibel level high enough to match Phoebe's, "What's hurting her?"

"I don't know!" Andy replied, trying to wake her up but hold her steady at the same time.

Phoebe writhed violently as her hollering got so loud that the three of them actually had to cover their ears to guard against the shrill sound.

"What the Hell?" Paige questioned upon entering the kitchen, "Is there a demon? What happened? Oh God, we can't let her…someone do something!"

"If we knew what to do don't you think we would've?" Countered Prue.

Piper looked on in horror until a thought occurred to her.

"Leo!" Piper called at the top of her lungs, "Leo we need you **now**."

A panicked flurry of blue and white orbs materialized into a likened Leo.

"What is it, what happened?" Leo threw out hurriedly.

"We don't know," Prue barked, "She just touched Piper's hand. Then she was still for a while before falling into this fit."

"Heal her!" Piper ordered.

Leo instinctively moved forward even though he knew that there was nothing he could do to ward off the effects of Phoebe's premonition.

He stopped, however, when they could hear mumbles coming from Phoebe that grew into audible words.

"Don't," she began, "Don't—you don't have to! Don't listen to her!"

Piper paused as she recognized Phoebe's words as her own.

"What's she saying?" Paige said moving forward.

"The knife hurts; please stop. Everything hurts, _so much_," Phoebe echoed the thoughts that enveloped Piper's mind earlier that day.

"Knife?" Paige questioned, "Is there an invisible knife hurting her?" She continued, getting closer.

"No," Leo answered, "Nothing physical is hurting her."

"What does that even mean?" Andy asked angrily, "Then what is it?"

After a moment's hesitation Prue spoke for Leo, suddenly understanding where Phoebe's words were coming from.

"Piper," Prue spoke knowingly as she rose from her protective position over Phoebe and making her way to Piper.

"I didn't mean…I didn't know," Piper choked out, crying at what her feelings were doing to her little sister.

"Piper?" Andy and Paige said together and Paige went further, "Can't be—Piper doesn't have that power."

"But Phoebe does," Prue filled in, "To feel what others feel."

Despite Paige's apparent confusion, Prue turned to Piper with a combined look of shock and sympathy on her face.

"Is that really what you're not letting out?" Prue said, moving forward. "Piper—"

"Don't," Piper spoke, "I know you're sorry. Everyone's sorry! What does that help? Why do you all think that's what I need to hear? I can't do that right now. I can't be the Piper that feels sorrier than everyone else. It's like part of me is gone, Prue—he _took_ a part of me. I don't know how you expect me to act when I can't even feel anything but pain and emptiness. I just…I just can't—"

Prue stopped her movement and, for a moment, everything in the kitchen was still. The presence of Phoebe's words rang out in the room's silence.

"Piper," Phoebe intoned as she finally arose from her trance, "I saw it. I felt it—I felt everything. We're going to make this right. They're not going to get away with this. We're going to make them pay. Soon."

She embraced Piper tightly and, after a moment, Prue imitated the motion.

Leo and Andy looked onto the scene, understanding that Phoebe had said the one thing that Piper needed to hear.


	31. Help

Chapter 31: Help

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

"Piper, get down!" Prue screamed as she squinted her eyes at darkly clad man. The man went soaring over Piper's head and crashed into the table under the staircase. Piper instinctively turned around to freeze him. The freeze began wearing off almost as soon as Piper reached Prue's side.

"Where are Phoebe and Paige?" Prue questioned quickly as she dug into her pocket for the vanquishing spell she'd written earlier that day.

"I don't know, but I can't say I'm not glad they're gone," Piper returned.

"Are you serious?" Prue countered. "We need the Power of Four. If they were here we could finish this."

Piper met Prue's frustrated gaze, but was at a loss for words to make her sister's outlook any better. Defeated, the two girls began to chant the words written out on the page with the hope that it would at least phase the demon slightly.

_The flame from Damien's hand burns deep_

_Wakes children from dreams, and corpses from sleep_

_We send you now to the farthest stretch_

_To a place that no mind may surmise or etch_

_We banish you now, we sisters four_

_You will not haunt us anymore_

Damien's body became engulfed in flames for a moment before the fire subsided. His skin continued to burn as he shimmered out of the Manor, screaming in pain. The intensity of Damien's shrieks disturbed Piper deeply. It was also her fault the last time she heard someone shouting like that.

"I'm going to my room, Prue," Piper said as she scurried around the mess their encounter with Damien had made. "I'll clean this up later."

She made her way up the Manor's steps hurriedly without any further explanation.

"Piper," Prue tried to no avail as Piper continued up the stairs. Her younger sister hadn't spent more than five minutes in a room alone with her in over a week. Prue sighed and began to gather up the pieces of broken wood at her feet. Prue didn't bother following Piper anymore. She knew exactly why Piper was hurrying to be alone, and also knew that she wouldn't remain alone for long.

As soon as Piper had the bedroom door shut behind her she slid onto the floor. The sobs that then overtook her were routine as of late. She didn't know what would bring them or how long they'd stay, but she always knew they'd come. But the tears that were blurring Piper's vision did not obstruct her view of the blue and white swirls that materialized into her Whitelighter.

Leo had witnessed this exact scene what seemed like innumerable times. But the compulsion to reach out and fix everything never faltered.

Leo rubbed Piper's hair to let her know he was there before picking her up off the floor and carrying her to her bed. He started to put her down when he felt her arms grasp tightly around his neck.

"No," Piper protested, "I need…"

Leo, familiar to this now, joined Piper on the bed. He shifted slightly to position the comforter over her and was startled by how quickly Piper objected to the movement.

"That's too far away," Piper remonstrated. "I need to feel you."

Leo lay back where he was on the bed and Piper latched on tighter. She closed her eyes tight and Leo couldn't even begin to imagine what type of images she was trying to ward off. He winced as he could feel her pain in his heart. That was what scared him most of all: the only time he had felt that much pain from a charge before was as they were dying.

"Please," Leo whispered. "Please know it's alright. I'll make it alright for you. Just please. Please"

Leo's one-word request turned into nothing but a murmur in Piper's ear as it soothed her to sleep.

Hours later, Piper arose and removed her face from the familiar dampness of her pillow. She took one look at Leo and felt a wave of shame at how he always came to her. She didn't want him to continue standing by her the way he did, but knew the only way to make him stay away was to stop feeling the pangs. Once she figured out how to do that, Leo could spend his time on what had to be other pressing responsibilities.

From the way Leo had described the Elders, Piper couldn't begin to understand how they were letting him focus on her so often. But no matter how guilty she felt, the only thing that kept the waves and convulsions at bay was Leo's presence. She needed him more than either of them had bargained for.

She made her way off of the bed slowly and observed the time to be a little after eight o'clock at night. She plodded around the room for a while with nothing better to do. Prue and Andy had made sure that Principal Sandalsby removed Piper's requirement to take exams, so essentially she was on summer vacation already. Prue wouldn't let her go back to working at the local bookstore until the drama surrounding the case lessened. Piper was reduced to house arrest, where anything and everything caused her to be reminded of why she was there in the first place.

"Prue, you can't make her do anything," Andy sighed. "She needs to go through this in her own way. Once there's some real space between her and the trial she'll come around. She just knows that the better she feels the better you'll feel. And vice versa."

"So what, Leo likes seeing her in pain?" Prue retorted as she stalked past Andy and out of his room. Prue didn't understand the quick pace that had encompassed Leo and Piper's relationship, and it made her uncomfortable how she leaned on him now. Andy's house had become a constant haven when Prue felt like she was unwelcome in her own dwellings.

"Prue, come on," Andy insisted as he followed after her. "Isn't this what he's supposed to be around for anyway? Isn't he supposed to be guiding you guys?"

"Yeah well he's not guiding us," Prue said, recalling their earlier run-in with Damien, "He was nowhere to be found when some demon starts throwing masses of electricity at us, but he's practically living in that bed with Piper. What if—"

"Energy balls," Andy corrected.

"What?" Prue inquired.

"Those masses of electricity are called energy balls," Andy elaborated.

Prue gave a long questioning stare and Andy shrugged as if her confusion was somehow inappropriate.

"I just read it in the Book, that's all," Andy obviated. "Leo says I shouldn't fight with you guys and not that I'm listening to him, but the least I can do is be informed of the kind of danger you're being put in."

"Speaking of which," Andy continued when Prue gave no response, "Why didn't you tell me there was an attack today? Was it Damien? What happened?"

Prue pulled herself away from her bemusement with Andy's studiousness long enough to answer his inquiries.

"I just didn't think about it is all," Prue returned. "Yeah, it was Damien. Phoebe and Paige weren't even there, so we couldn't vanquish him. From what Leo's relaying from the Elders it definitely won't be the last we see of him or any other demon. I can't come running to you every time we get attacked."

"And no one's asking you to do that," Andy said, slightly peeved that Prue was jumping to conclusions. "But can you blame me for being concerned about my family?"

Prue smiled at Andy's gesture of intimacy. She took his hand and led him back into his room before confronting him with an issue that had been plaguing her for some time.

"Andy, don't you think that maybe we should take some time apart?" Prue intoned as she sat down with him.

"Prue, what?" Andy started, highly taken aback by the sudden turn in their conversation.

"Not like that," Prue explained. "I just mean that…you've been so good lately. You've been so there and so stable for all of us. But you'll be going away to college soon and then what? I'm afraid that depending on you too much now will just leave the whole family high and dry when you have to go."

"Prue, I'm not going anywhere," Andy insisted after he took a moment to process her words. "I'm not leaving you here to deal with all of this by yourself. It's not possible."

"Andy, in two months you'll have to go. That's just how things work. If there was any way you could stay I'd jump at it. But you've wanted to play football at Oregon State since before I can remember. You shouldn't have to give that up. Not for us."

"Look, Prue," Andy smiled. "I've never wanted to be a professional football player. But you know what I have wanted to do professionally? Be a cop. I talked to my parents and they agree that any stability I can offer you guys right now is well needed. My dad's letting me go right into the academy at the end of the summer after I intern for him starting in a few weeks. This way we won't be apart, okay? And I won't have to go anywhere."

"We should really be getting back," Paige prodded. She and Phoebe had spent the better part of their day in the city looking for any employer that would hire an eleven and thirteen-year-old. "We haven't found a place all day. It's late and it's getting dark. Come on Phoebe."

"Just one more place," Phoebe led on, determined to prove to Prue that she could be of use and genuinely help the family. "There's this Laundromat that Grams used to take us to when we were little. The owner was really nice and always let us play back where the clothes spun on that rack thing. We used to fool around and kind of help him out sometimes and he always said, "You kids are wonderful! If you ever need a job, promise me you'll come straight here." Phoebe laughed as she imitated that store owner's deep voice.

"Phoebe, are you serious? You're going off of what some store owner joked about like ten years ago? Trying to make a little kid laugh and offering illegal employment do not go hand in hand. We should go home."

"There's no harm in trying," Phoebe grunted as she pulled Paige into the Laundromat. She put on her biggest smile as she ushered Paige inside the door.

"Mr. Micelli!" Phoebe bellowed. "Remember me?"

A/N: Well geez that was even more of a filler than the last one…


	32. Pride

Chapter 32: Pride

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, I could order Alyssa to stop pretending like she wants to be engaged and tell her to just go buy another horse.

"You're going to Portland, Andy!" Prue hollered as she stomped through the front door of the Manor.

"Goddamnit Prue! Why is it so hard for you to just listen?" Andy returned. "I'm staying in California, in my own house, and I'm going to be a cop! What exactly do you have against that?!"

Prue's screams led Piper to enter the foyer and survey what exactly it was that Andy had done.

"Andy it's not your responsibility to play patriarch," Prue asserted. "It's my job, by law, to run this household. I provide for my sisters in every way possible, do you hear me? I have to see to it that we all prosper together—as sisters, and as witches. And I'm proud to say that this is my duty and my duty alone. Do you understand?"

Piper and Andy let a beat pass before sharing a knowing look.

"Yeah, I think I understand perfectly," Andy began. "This is that damn Pride speaking."

"What?" Prue questioned. "That was not prideful. That was just true. Piper, you get where I'm coming from, don't you?" Prue had temporarily forgotten about the unofficial moratorium on direct speech with Piper (barring times of crisis). Piper had an internal start at the change, but it did not last long enough for Prue to realize her mistake.

"Actually, I agree with Andy," Piper said meekly, but somewhat more boisterous than she had spoken to Prue in some time. "You even used the word 'proud.'"

Prue opened her mouth to dispute Piper's statement before realizing its correctness.

"I think that maybe your Pride's in overdrive right now," Piper continued. "If you feel like you don't have a handle on the family, it makes sense that the potion would make you shy away from accepting help from Andy and want him gone rather than to have him intrude on what your Pride obviously considers your only job."

"Wait…"Andy began, his face horror-stricken. "If the potions want me gone…then does that mean…"

"No, no," Piper spoke quickly, "That's only Paige's potion. Pride doesn't work so violently…at least I don't think it does. Pride mostly just works itself through Prue to keep us together as opposed to characterizing circumstances surrounding her. Kind of like Phoebe's."

"Kind of like my what?" Phoebe asked as she danced joyfully into the Manor with Paige on her tail.

"Your potion," Piper answered before Prue could start yelling at the twosome for arriving home so late. The diversionary tactic proved futile at best.

"Where in the Hell have you been?" Prue started icily as she stalked towards Phoebe and Paige. "You DO NOT leave midday and then return well after 9 o'clock which, by the way, is your **curfew**, without _calling_ or _letting someone know _where it is you went!"

"Prue, we're really sorry, we—" Paige began.

"I can tell you're upset, Prue," Phoebe sing-sang; not lowering her cheerfulness for any degree of Prue-rage. "But you're not going to be after you find out why we were gone!"

"I don't care," Prue stated simply. "The both of you are grounded for a week."

"Prue, WHAT?" Phoebe and Paige blasted in unison. Phoebe's plan to wow Prue with their helping initiatives was clearly put into action at the wrong time.

"You heard me; I'm serious," Prue finalized.

"Prue, come on," Piper chimed up. "At least let them say where they were. Then you can decide whether it's ground-worthy."

Prue seemed to finally clue-in to the fact that she and Piper were having a normal almost-conversation. As such, she was quick to give Piper's request some weight.

"Let me hear it," Prue solicited as she turned a stern gaze towards her two littlest sisters.

"Well," Phoebe began, her merry mood steadily rising once more. "I know…well, Paige and I know, that even with the money that Grams, Andy's parent's, and Paige's parents left us, things are going to start to get tight around here pretty soon. Now since the two of us do live here and all, we thought we should help out. Do you remember Mr. Micelli's Laundromat down on 8th? Well…" Phoebe paused for dramatic effect.

"Oh, no," Piper started, "Oh geez…" she saw exactly where this was going, and knew Prue would not take it well.

"We got jobs there!" Phoebe chorused as she threw her arms up. "Hooray!"

Prue fixed her gaze on the two girls before letting out a sound analogous only to that of a lion's roar. She involuntarily squinted her eyes and what was left of the Damien table from that afternoon smashed into the wall next to Phoebe and Paige. She continued roaring as she bounded up the stairs repeating, "MY. JOB. MY. RESPONSIBILITY."

"Jesus H. Christ," Phoebe sputtered after the shock of having blocks of broken wood almost slam into her body. "What the Hell'd I say?"

After explaining the Pride situation to Phoebe and Paige, Piper made her way up the Manor steps to find Prue in Grams' old room. Prue looked up as she heard footsteps crossing the doorway.

"Thought I might find you here," Piper intoned as she took at seat next to Prue on Grams' bed.

"Well yeah I figured…that Leo was still in your room," Prue stated.

"It's our room," Piper countered. "I'm sorry if I haven't been making it seem that way."

"No," Prue replied. "Don't be sorry. Not for anything." Prue saw Piper wince a little and steered away from that conversation path. "Anyway, I kind of like it in here. We packed up all of Grams' stuff and never actually did anything with the room. I could have this one to myself…maybe Andy could move in…"

"Andy?" Piper smiled. "Aren't you afraid that he'll 'play patriarch?'"

Prue and Piper shared a quiet laugh before Prue thought on what had just happened.

"I was pretty intense back there, wasn't I?"

"Uh…understatement of the century, but yeah," Piper smiled.

"It was weird," Prue continued. "Like I had no control over what I was saying. It was all: Pride, Pride, Pride; and I couldn't be reasonable or think about anything besides taking care of…well…everything."

"That's probably how Phoebe's premonitions feel," Piper reasoned. "They take her over completely."

"Who would've thought I'd ever had something in common with Phoebe?" Prue joked.

Piper smiled before commenting again. "I guess my potion is more like Paige's."

The two girls stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yeah…" Prue trailed. "I guess."

After Piper cooled Prue down, Prue went downstairs to smooth out some of what she had just done. Piper made her way to her room, and to Leo. She smiled inwardly at the fact she found him still asleep.

Piper sat down next to Leo and almost instantly he rose to meet her.

"Oh," Piper exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up."

Leo chucked before answering, "To be honest, I wasn't asleep. I haven't been all day. After you fell off, I orbed out to go help some charges and check in with the Elders. I sensed when you were waking up and came back. After you went downstairs I left again, and I orbed back in just in time to hear Prue's tirade. I just thought that if Prue came back into the room it'd be best for her to see me sleeping rather than sitting at the door listening. Has she calmed down?"

Piper shook her head lightly as she processed the wealth of information Leo had just afforded her.

"Do you do that every time?" Piper questioned. "Leave like that?"

"Oh no," Leo responded quickly. "I try hard to never leave. But after the Damien attack today and the potions acting out in new and dangerous ways, they needed me Up There."

"So you know about the potions," Piper continued, taking stock in the fact that Leo hadn't actually been wasting all of his time settled in a bed with her.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "Heard it even. Geez, can Prue yell."

"Leo," Piper spoke somewhat solemnly.

"In a good way!" Leo rushed to alter. "She's…a good screamer…"

"No, Leo, listen" Piper brushed, slightly put off by Leo's misinterpretation of her words. "I was figuring out the difference between the potions today—between Phoebe and Prue's and mine and Paige's. For Phoebe and Prue's it's who they are—like Phoebe perceives what's happening and Prue's Pride dictates her actions and words to make us stronger from a familial point of view and from a magical one. But Paige's Pain was translated through painful things happening around her…to her. And that made us all come together. I think mine's the same. My Patience…my submissiveness…it led to this…Patience let this happen to me…"

Leo took the moment to pull Piper in tightly. However, Piper resisted the hug to continue her theory.

"Leo I know I'm right about this," Piper declared. "But I also know that the only way the potions would do that is if it would somehow aid in bringing us closer. It definitely wasn't working on a sister front, because I haven't ever felt so disconnected from my family in my life. So I know…I'm positive it's magical. Something magical caused this."

Leo pulled Piper back into the hug. He stroked her hair gently and whispered softly into her ear.

"I know," Leo started. "Patience did this to you."

A/N: Annnnnnddd it starts to pick up speed. There we go.


	33. Patience

Chapter 33: Patience

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Shannen would come back to the new 90210 and save it from being the worst show on the CW. The CW for crying out loud!

A/N: Welp, I haven't updated in about four years. But I still get messages from fans about this story for whatever reason, so I thought I owed it to them and perhaps to myself to finish it in good faith. Just three more chapters to go my friends.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Piper questioned, breaking from Leo and letting her suspicion lead her to her feet.

"I mean the Elders told me," Leo rushed to quell Piper's rising distrust. "About a week ago. It was right after the trial and I didn't want to upset you by bringing it up again. Piper, I…"

"What did they say?" Piper cut Leo off coldly.

"Piper, please…" Leo tried to placate her mood.

"Just tell me what they said," Piper continued, equally as cold as before and twice as terse.

Leo hesitated, but, seeing simple resolve in Piper's face, waited only a moment before vocalizing his findings.

"I've told you many times about the demon hierarchy. Well, all upper-level demons have a human form."

Piper nodded impatiently as she heard information she was already privy to.

"Damien's human form," Leo continued, "is a man that lives as a neighbor to…to Missy," Leo's hesitated as he waited to see the inevitable flinch in Piper's movements at the mention of Missy's name. However, Piper stayed entirely still as she waited to hear some information that would assuage her suspicions.

"Well, he's been controlling her—one of his powers is to take a small part of a human's desire and amplify it into violent acts. Your Patience led the way for Damien to control Missy in particular so that he'd be closer to you—so that the four of you would have a better chance at vanquishing him. Even though Damien started before you all had your powers, by nature Patience created a waiting game."

Piper ignored the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach in order to let the pieces of the story fall together.

"So it was all set up…from the beginning," Piper intoned.

Leo nodded slowly, "If Patience hadn't made you stay in the gym the day of try-outs and endure Missy's bullying, Prue wouldn't have hit her. If Prue hadn't hit Missy, Missy wouldn't have "decided" to get back at the family. If you hadn't suffered in silence about what you heard Missy and Andy discussing that night and went to the train station, Andy and Prue wouldn't have followed you…"

"And if they hadn't followed me, someone might've been at the house the day Grams died to stop it; and Pain wouldn't have had a chance to…to give us our powers."

Leo nodded as Piper continued, "If Andy hadn't stayed with us while we were out of school, Missy wouldn't have suspected he would end things with her…"

After a moment, Leo finished connecting the chain of events that led Piper to her current unfortunate position.

"If…if Brett and Dennis hadn't gone through with Missy's plan, Damien wouldn't have had to come out from behind his puppet and face The Power of Four."

"I don't understand it completely," Piper began after a moment, "Why was Damien the one foiled after that day in the woods if he created the situation?"

"Well, the Elders think that maybe he never actually planned for Brett and Dennis to finish what they started. They think he started to panic when Grams died—he didn't think you'd get your powers before he had a chance—"

"To kill us all," Piper finished.

"So you see," Leo hastened, "The potions aren't intended to cause hurt—you all would've been dead a long time ago if—"

"Oh, right, yeah," Piper laughed wryly, "I would've actually been dead. This way, I get to live, it's just that I have to walk around _feeling nothing_ all the _time_."

"Piper, I'm—"

"No, Leo, I'm done," Piper cut her Whitelighter off once more, "You can't honestly sit here and defend these potions to me anymore. They killed the Matthews', they killed Grams, and they got me assaulted, but you're trying to tell me it was all for the best?!"

"Not the best, just—"

"I need you to get out," Piper pointed ambiguously to both the door and the ceiling, "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, but I can't—I just can't right now."

Leo put one hand to his head and sighed heavily.

"Okay," Leo started, "But Damien isn't going to give up—you've got to be ready."

Before Piper could refute his statement Leo orbed out of the room to leave her to herself.

After only a moment, Piper was startled by the sound of doorbell. She furrowed her brow at who would be visiting the Manor at this late hour. Piper reached the bottom of the landing and was met with Phoebe standing in the foyer with Justin.

Piper hadn't spoken to Justin since she hunched over him in the woods while he told her he loved her. Even at the trial, which Leo had dosed Justin with memory dust for so he wouldn't remember being stabbed and instead could testify that Dennis had only knocked him out, the two had merely exchanged pleasantries.

"I'm just gonna go see what Paige is up to," Phoebe commented uncomfortably as she made her exit.

After Phoebe was completely out of hearing distance, Justin offered the words to begin their first genuine dialogue in weeks, "I was going to get some ice cream. Do you want to come with?"

"Leo," an Elder spoke with great contempt, "I thought the you and the Council were in agreement that waiting to tell the Halliwells about what Patience has let come to pass was in everyone's best interest. Now the second child is flying off the handle and who knows what blatant disregard of the potions' power and intent will lead to?"

"Piper," Leo grunted.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Piper," Leo spoke up, "And she needed to know. You all don't feel her pain like I do. She can't perform her duties as a witch in that state."

"Leo, don't test us now," the Elder responded, "We feel _all_ pain. You know that."

"It's different," Leo retorted, "Piper and I—"

"We also know all about you and Piper," the Elder cut Leo off, "We've let the utter disgrace of your relationship escape our reprimands because of what has occurred recently, and because we know that you're a respectable Whitelighter. But don't take our generosity without the knowledge that this is _not_ all right. Neither is insubordination. Give us a another reason to reassign you, and we will act."

Leo took the scolding in silence as he prepared to orb out.

"You got your braces off," Piper chimed as she and Justin walked slowly through the neighborhood, their ice cream remaining untouched in their hands.

"Yeah you too," Justin returned, "I remember we were gonna go on the same day and get them off together."

"I remember…" Piper trailed. She waited for a beat before adding, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Justin replied too quickly.

"That's not true," Piper shook her head, her voice getting croaky.

"It is," Justin sighed in frustration, "If I was just a little faster or smarter I could've actually _done_ something…I can't believe I let you go in those woods…"

"Justin, you've got to stop," Piper corrected, "If you hadn't shown up when you did things only would've gotten worse. You saved me from that, you're a hero…"

"Stop _that_," Justin countered, "It's not right for you to be reassuring _me_ right now. You don't need that. Look, I don't want to be bringing up all these bad memories for you. I just wanted to tell you…tell you that what I said in the woods…"

"Right," Piper nodded, "It's all right. You were dy—," Piper stopped herself, "You were delirious and about to pass out. I think you there's a get-out-of-jail free card for words said while under the influence of impending violence."

"Piper just let me speak," Justin threw back, "I just wanted to tell you that I meant it, okay? I meant it as much as I know how to right now. You've always been more there for me than anybody, and I just feel like…I can't explain it the way I want but—I think I love you…really."

Piper smiled lightly to her ice cream before redirecting the expression to meet Justin.

"I don't think it's love, Justin," Piper commented simply.

"You can't just tell me how I feel," Justin sighed, exasperated, "I want to be there for you all the time, I care about you more than anything—the past few weeks have woken me up to something real, okay? It's like, the only thing I want in the world is for you to be okay. I know that's love."

"Sure," Piper complied, "But it's best-friend love Justin. The need to be a protector doesn't denote romance. You love me the way Andy loves me, the way I love Phoebe and Paige, the way—"

"The way you love me?" Justin returned Piper's smile in a wry manner.

"It's familial, Justin. But that doesn't make it any less important. It means a lot."

"Well geez," Justin shook his head slowly, "How did I ever figure out anything without you?"

"Who knows, Mr. Harper? Some people are just made to look out for each other."

"Yeah. I guess I can see that."

With a renewed sense of friendship for her relationship with Justin, Piper returned to the Manor feeling more whole than she had in some time. Her ears perked at the sound of a crash in the kitchen, and she ran to meet what she assumed to be the worst.

At first glimpse a struggle had occurred: Andy was on the floor and Prue was at his side. Hearing gasps behind her, Piper whipped around to see Damien with a hand clutched around each of her little sisters' necks.

Damien turned towards her and snarled, "I wonder, how will you four girls be able to shoot off one of your rhyming couplets when half of you aren't even able to breathe?" He tightened his grip on the youngest Halliwells as they winced noticeably from the pain.

Piper raised her hands to freeze Damien at least long enough to get her sisters away from him, but was met with a moment of hesitation.

_Patience did this to you_…Leo's words rang in her head. Somewhere deep inside of her, the last thing she wanted was to give the potions the satisfaction of doing what they intended her to do, even if it meant saving her family and vanquishing a dangerous demonic force. She wanted to resist the reality that the four of them were puppets to magic that they neither asked for nor wanted. A conflict between what came naturally to her and what her more selfish desires consisted of lasted a beat too long, as Prue jumped to use her telekinesis and fling Phoebe out of Damien's hold. Prue eyed Piper warily for a moment before returning her focus to Damien in order to get Paige free as well. However, Damien capitalized on Prue and Piper's delayed actions.

"I suppose this sisterhood isn't as strong as it seems," Damien smiled broadly. "Let's test that theory."

Damien shimmered out, taking Paige with him.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed, trying to run and catch him before he had a chance to completely dematerialize. Phoebe's form reached Damien's disappearing one just a moment too late, and she literally saw Paige slip through her fingers.

The three remaining Halliwells stood wide-eyed and devastated. Phoebe began to cry, while Prue took a different approach.

She rounded on Piper; the seriousness of the situation causing her to forget her impulse to treat Piper with kid gloves, "Piper, why didn't you freeze him? What were you waiting for?"

Piper's face went blank—she was horrified with herself and with what had just unfolded in front of her.

"Piper!" Prue screamed again. "How could you hesitate to stop him from hurting her? What was that?!"

Piper looked at Prue, feeling as helpless as ever. She opened her mouth just slightly to respond to her older sister's inquiries.

"It was Patience."

A/N: Hope that was semi-worth the wait. The next two chapters will be up posthaste, and then we'll all call it a day.


	34. Once and For All

Chapter 34: Once and For All

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, it would have been be a very boring show (yes, even more boring than the last two seasons already were). It would just be Piper, then some Leo, Leo/Piper, Piper/Leo; a little Andy/Prue dashed in there for variety, and that's it. Everyone would be super blissful all the time, which makes for bad TV, right?

"Patience?" Prue questioned angrily. "That doesn't make any sense, Piper. The potions work to keep up together—yours wouldn't make you let that creep get away with Paige."

"No, I know that," Piper conceded. "I meant that I…I was hesitating…because of what Patience did to me."

Prue shook her head in confusion and frustration. "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Piper swatted away Prue's annoyance, realizing how fast they had to act to get Paige back. "Leo!" she called to the kitchen ceiling.

"You're calling _him_ now?" Prue's anger rose. "Piper, talk to _me_. Explain to _me_ what happened back there."

"Later," Piper repeated. "Andy needs Leo to heal him," She obviated, motioning in the direction of Andy's still-unconscious form. "And we're gonna need the help of both Leo and Andy in order to finish this."

Prue huffed in silent opposition as Leo orbed into the room.

"Piper, I'm glad you called," Leo began as he made his way over to her. "The way we left things—"

"Not now," Piper said abruptly, stepping back from his incoming embrace. "Damien attacked. He hurt Andy and took Paige."

The alarm on Leo's face was evident, as was his apparent disappointment in response to the fact that Piper had obviously not forgiven him for keeping the Elders' secrets from her. He went quickly to Andy, bringing him back to consciousness and then facing the group.

"First we need to locate Paige," Leo ordered.

"Obviously the first step to locating her is to locate her," Prue spat, rolling her eyes. "Got any more bright ideas?"

"Prue!" Phoebe chided, shocked that she would be so flippant while Leo was trying to help them.

"It's fine," Leo placated, understanding that Prue's irritation with him had too many factors to be discussed at the moment. "What I meant was that we have to locate her magically. I could try and sense her, but it might take too long depending on where he's taken her. Another option is to use something called scrying—it's a method used to locate any living witch or being with a map of the city and a crystal. There's an entry about it in the Book of Shadows."

"Right, I remember seeing that," Andy commented, making his way to the door. "I can go get it."

"No, I will," Piper stopped him, wanting to do something active to placate her guilt about Damien getting away. "Leo, can you fill them in about Damien's background?"

"Piper, are you sure?" Leo questioned, not wanting to relay the information that was the originator of the rift between him and Piper.

"Of course, Leo," Piper pushed his concern away. "They need to know everything before we go to battle with this guy." She hurried off to the attic, glad that she wouldn't have to spend more time explaining the rationale behind the potions that had taken so much from them, yet made them who they were.

"You are so young," Damien laughed in Paige's face, walking around the chair he had her tied to. Her hands were bound tightly, and even if they hadn't been she was still unsure of how to control her powers.

"I can't believe the demons of the Underworld have spent so much time fearing the coming of the legendary Charmed Ones. The 'most powerful force for good there ever was…' and you're just a child! You're all just children."

Paige squirmed in the chair, trying her best to ignore Damien and consider her options. She had orbed with Leo before and knew that she might be able to do the same by herself. But fear rooted in uncertainty paralyzed her from attempting anything: What if the Whitelighter half of her wasn't strong enough to orb? What if the orbing only half-worked and her body parts ended up in different areas of the city?

"I should just kill you now, you know," Damien continued, sliding an athame across her throat. "But I haven't waited all this time just to extinguish a fraction of the Power of Four. Oh no, I'm in for the whole lot of you." He aligned his face next to Paige's, growling his next words into her ear, "And then I will be the legend."

Paige was too terrified to make a move, but also terrified that if she didn't she might die that very night, and strengthen her killer in the process.

All Paige knew for sure was that she needed her sisters.

"So that's what Piper meant," Prue intoned lowly. "When she was talking about what Patience did to her."

Leo had just finished telling Prue, Phoebe, and Andy the explanation for Piper's recent trauma.

"No wonder she hesitated," Prue continued. "The greatest aim of the potions is for us to defeat evil, so why would Piper want to appease them after all of the horror they've caused?"

"Wouldn't her instinct still be to freeze Damien though?" Andy inquired. "As both a witch and a sister? Potions aside, why wasn't it her reflex to save Phoebe and Paige?"

"She's hurting," Phoebe chimed in, lowering her head in seriousness. "I could feel it. Of course she wanted to save us; her hesitation wasn't coming from that. But her inner conflict over having to play this game where we bow down to a destiny we can't control took over for a moment. It was only for a second…it was just a second too late."

Andy nodded solemnly, knowing how much remorse Piper was most likely feeling about what had happened.

"We need to be careful though," Leo cautioned. "When the potions feel the four of you or anyone around you working against your intended destiny the results can be catastrophic, as we've seen. Piper's ready to give up right now, but we've got to help her stay strong."

The three nodded resolutely before Prue spoke up.

"You said that Damien's human form is Missy's neighbor, right?"

"According to the Elders, he lives across the street from her," Leo corroborated. "It was easier to manipulate her actions when they were in close proximity."

Prue laughed wryly before continuing, "I met him once," she started, allowing more in response to everyone's raised eyebrows. "The night I went to Missy's…" she trailed, as everyone then understood that she was referring to the night she caught Andy cheating. "This guy gave me the weirdest feeling; it must've been him. He woke me up and I realized I'd slept there in my car all night. He just smiled at me like Mr. Rogers and asked me to politely move out of his driveway. Why didn't he just kill me?"

"He wants to eradicate the Power of Four," Leo answered. "Even though technically killing one of you will diminish your overall power, the Power of Three is still enough to vanquish or at least fatally wound him and most other demons of his echelon. He decided that working more subtly might give him a chance to get the four of you in the same place at the same time."

"And now he's got his golden opportunity," Phoebe sighed.

"Stay confident," Leo instructed. "You can finish this, and you can stop Damien from being able to control innocents ever again."

"Missy is **not** an innocent," Prue concluded coldly. "Long before Damien had a hold on Missy she tormented Piper. We'll vanquish him to keep him away from future innocents, sure—but he picked Missy because he knew it wouldn't be hard to push her lunacy much further. As far as I'm concerned, she's just as guilty as she ever was. I can't believe she wasn't sentenced to a prison term like Brett and Dennis were. I hope she rots in that mental facility they put her in—"

"Stop," Piper commanded, descending the stairs to join the rest of them. "Missy is guilty of being a bully, not a demon…or a rapist." She looked Prue in the eyes while referencing the incident for the first time since it had occurred. "She's an innocent, just like all the others we're supposed to protect."

Piper stepped forward to the bewildered group in front of her holding the map she had used to scry for Paige. "He has her in his house," Piper went on. "Well, whoever's house he's been squatting in."

"If he's there it means he knew we would find him quickly. It's probably a trap," Leo offered.

"Even so we need to get over there as fast as we can," Phoebe hastened.

"Of course, of course," Leo agreed. "You guys just need to be prepared. You need to make vanquishing potions for any demonic bodyguards he might have, make copies of the spell for Damien, and most importantly you've got to stay centered and focused. Otherwise, your powers won't work the way you want them to."

After a quick beat, Piper was the first to speak. "Let's go then," she initiated, heading to the kitchen. The other four followed after her, still a bit wary of how mission-oriented she suddenly appeared to be.

But Piper knew in her heart that she was done crying. She was done feeling ashamed and weak because of what was inflicted upon her. She would not let her family down again.

Piper was ready to finish Damien, once and for all.


	35. Perceptibility

Chapter 35: Perceptibility

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, HMC's character on Pretty Little Liars would have this huge secret where she's actually a witch with two sisters living in San Francisco and she—wait; they already made that show, didn't they? Aw, man.

A/N: I just wanted to say a big thanks to all the people who really seem to love this story. I've gotten such great feedback about it over the last 8 years (yowza I took forever to finish this…) and I never expected fans to take to it like they did. Hope this last chapter is worth the almost decade-long wait!

"He's killing her!" Phoebe gasped, eyes closed and doubling over in pain. "Leo, make it stop!"

"It's all right, Phoebe," Leo soothed with a hand on her back. "What you're seeing is the future, we have a chance to stop it."

The group was gathered in Phoebe and Paige's room, where Leo had instructed Phoebe to do her best to get a premonition. She had been clutching onto Paige's old Army jacket when the vision hit her, taking over her body in a manner she wasn't quite used to yet.

"Try to work through the pain," Leo instructed. "Focus, and tell us what you see."

"It's us," Phoebe began. "When Leo orbs us in, Damien kills Paige immediately. He has four demonic bodyguards each hidden in a corner of the room—when we run to help Paige, three of them kill us with fireballs and the fourth has this big crossbow he uses to shoot Leo," Phoebe struggled for a minute, trying to process the impending deaths of everyone around her but Andy. "After that, Damien turns on the four bodyguards and vanquishes them so that he can take the credit for getting rid of the Charmed Ones."

Phoebe opened her eyes and breathed heavily for a moment before speaking again. "It's all over in a millisecond, Leo. How can we possibly beat them?"

"That's why your Perceptibility is so important, Phoebe. We know what they're planning, now we just have to work around that," Prue spoke in Leo's stead.

"I just don't think we're ready," Phoebe rebuffed Prue's confidence. "They moved so quickly, it was like they were swatting flies."

"Ready or not, we need to try," Piper asserted.

"I know," Phoebe sighed. "I just think that maybe I should stay here with Andy. I'm useless; I don't have an active power—I'll just get in the way like he would! No offense…"

"None taken…" Andy huffed, hating that he was reduced to powerlessness when it came to demonic maters.

"Phoebe," Leo offered. "You have to remember that you don't just have premonitions. With that much magic around you, your Perceptibility will allow you to feel what's going on in the room. It might even give you a sense of what moves a demon's going to make before he makes it. That'll help you and all of us to stay safe."

Though Phoebe still seemed unsure of her abilities, she knew she owed it to Paige to do everything possible to rescue her.

"We need to think of a counter-plan," Prue said, final. "Damien might not wait too much longer before he decides that eliminating one-fourth of the Charmed Ones is good enough for him."

"This is getting exhausting," Damien exhaled dramatically and looked at a nonexistent watch on his wrist. "I knew you little girls were inept when it came to magic, but this is extraordinary. Perhaps I miscalculated." He faced Paige directly, continuing, "Are you certain they care enough about their _half _sister to save you? I should've grabbed one of the others. They probably still just think of you as some orphan girl."

"Shut up!" Paige growled inadvertently, breaking her internal rule to stay quiet and not arouse Damien's anger. "Don't talk about my sisters that way! They'll come for me, you'll see."

Damien smirked at finally having struck a nerve with Paige. His faced contorted into a toothy grin as he whispered, "Oh, I do hope you're right. What a pity it would be if you got all bloodied up with no place to go. Just a little fun won't hurt."

Paige comprehended the meaning of Damien's words just as he was advancing on her with his athame. She closed her eyes tight in anticipation, but opened them once more when she heard the door slam open.

Prue came running into the room, much to Paige's relief.

"Prue!" Paige yelled. "Be careful, he's going to—"

"It's the oldest!" Damien rejoiced, cutting Paige off. "I'm sure the others aren't far behind.

The first of Damien's bodyguards stepped out from his dark corner hurling a fireball directly Prue. As it hit her in the abdomen, Paige's crestfallen face met Damien's ecstatic one in horror. However all inhabitants of the room soon donned a flabbergasted gaze, as Prue exploded into a flurry of blue and white orbs and materialized as Leo.

"It's just a glamour! He's the Whitelighter!" Damien hollered, furious at being foiled.

The Darklighter moved forward in place of the other bodyguard, but Leo orbed out just as he shot his arrow. The Darklighter's poison dart went through the space that previously held Leo's form, and pierced the heart of his fellow demon. As the bodyguard burst into vanquished flames, Leo materialized once again.

"NOW!" Leo screamed, signaling to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe that it was safer for them to enter the room.

Piper was quick to throw her vanquishing potion at the Darklighter first, and Prue killed a third who had emerged from his corner during the scuffle.

Piper threw up her hands to freeze Damien and was shocked to see that it was actually holding.

"It's the Power of Four," Leo responded to Piper's confused expression. "The sheer force of having all of you using magic together is making your separate powers stronger."

"Speaking of four…" Phoebe trailed, "The fourth bodyguard is thinking of taking Paige out with a fireball."

"He's thinking about it? What do you mean he's thinking about it? Where is he even?" Paige rattled off nervously.

"Perceptibility, remember?" Phoebe shot back. "I can't see him, but I know he's here and I know what he wants to do."

"Well let's get her out of this chair before he has a chance," Prue suggested, moving behind Paige and beginning to untie her binding.

As Prue worked, the fourth man in question leaped swiftly from the shadows and flung a fireball at Paige. Paige panicked, thinking the fireball was coming too fast for her to be able to do anything. She closed her eyes, once more preparing to feel excruciating pain, but was instead enveloped in a light feeling that left her with just a hint of queasiness. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that she was still in one piece and must've successfully orbed out of the fireball's path.

Paige felt a momentary swell of pride, until she heard Piper scream in anguish and realized that moving herself out of harm's way meant putting Prue directly into it.

Prue was on the floor next to the chair, bleeding profusely after clearly having been hit squarely in the chest by the demon's weapon.

"Go to Hell!" Phoebe demanded, throwing her potion and vanquishing the demonic bodyguard who had fatally wounded Prue.

"I'm so sorry!" Paige wept, making her way over to her fallen sister.

"It's all right, a lot of Whitelighters orb in the face of danger when they're first getting the hang of it. It's not your fault," Leo hastened.

"Leo, _heal_ her!" Piper urged even though Leo was already on his way over to his charge.

"You _can_ heal her, right Leo?" Phoebe begged, hope and devastation dripping from her tone.

"Let him focus!" Piper barked in response.

The three girls held a collective breath as they watched their Whitelighter. Leo kept his eyes down and concentrated on healing Prue, refusing to give up despite the fact that he knew how seriously she'd been hit.

"Leo?" Piper pleaded after too many gut-wrenching moments had gone by without any progress. "Why isn't it working Leo?"

Leo tried not to get distracted by the aching in Piper's voice—he knew that losing Prue would be the last straw for her.

"LEO?" Piper repeated.

"Piper, I—" Leo began, not wanting to deliver the news he knew he might have to. Her turned to her with nothing but regret in his eyes.

"Wait, look!" Paige exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention back to Prue. "It's working!"

Prue's wound had begun to close, the warming glow of Leo's healing touch finally taking affect.

Leo breathed a deep sigh of relief before bringing Prue back to full health.

Prue slowly awakened, still a little weak as she sat up to meet the embrace of all three of her sisters.

"Easy," she laughed at their enthusiasm. "I feel like I got hit in the chest with a flaming cannonball."

"Well," Phoebe shrugged. "That is kind of what happened."

"Prue I'm so sorry!" Paige wailed despite Leo's earlier consolation.

"Don't worry, sis," Prue reassured. "It's a good thing that you're getting a handle on those powers of yours."

Paige smiled warmly at Prue's gesture of affection.

"Now," Prue grunted slightly as she rose to her feet. "Who's in a rhyming mood?"

She pulled out four copies of the Damien vanquishing spell and distributed them to her sister witches, motioning for them to join hands.

"Piper, will you do the honors?" Prue questioned.

"Don't mind if I do," Piper smirked, unfreezing Damien with a twirl of her wrist.

"N—NO!" Damien shrieked, realizing what unfolded during his temporal stasis. "How did you—you're only girls!"

"Oooh, strong words from a dead demon," Phoebe teased. The four then began the spell in unison.

_The flame from Damien's hand burns deep_

_Wakes children from dreams, and corpses from sleep_

_We send you now to the farthest stretch_

_To a place that no mind may surmise or etch_

_We banish you now, we sisters four_

_You will not haunt us anymore_

Damien howled in agony, flames engulfing his entire body. The wailing increased in volume as he began to dissipate, eventually exploding into nothingness at the girls' feet.

"Hmm, I didn't mind the shouting so much this time," Piper smiled as Prue pulled her into a new embrace.

"How about I take you home?" Leo proposed.

All four girls quickly joined hands in preparation to orb out, seemingly never having heard a better idea in their lives.

Back at the Manor, the girls gathered on the couch with some celebratory ice cream, more befitting of their age than anything else they had done that night.

"So, let me get this straight," Paige began. "We're gonna have to do that—what we just did—like _all the time_?"

Leo laughed slightly. "It'll get easier, don't worry. You'll develop strategies just like you did tonight, and your powers will only get stronger. You felt how potent the Power of Four can be when you guys put it to work tonight—when you all move as a unified front, nothing will be able to stop you."

"Nothing demonic, anyway," Phoebe sniped. "Both Paige and I have final exams tomorrow morning."

"ARGH I forgot about school Phoebe why did you remind me?" Paige moaned.

"You're almost finished," Prue prompted. "And then it's summer break. I'm sure both of you will have lots of fun hanging out at Mr. Micelli's Laundromat."

"You mean we can keep our jobs?" Phoebe brightened. "Your Pride won't lash out as us about it again?"

"Sure," Prue rolled her eyes. "As long as he doesn't push you too hard and you're always home by curfew, I think it's admirable of you two to show that much responsibility. And my Pride will just have to deal with it."

The three shared a loving glance before Prue adopted a more mothering tone and continued, "Now, it's too late to study and you must be exhausted, so go straight to bed and wake up early. Andy will drive you in before school starts so that you have a chance to cram in the morning." She turned to her boyfriend. "Right Andy?"

"Aye aye, Captain," he concurred. "As long as no one goes almost dying again, I'm fine with it." He took Prue's hand, unsure of what he would've done if he had lost her.

Phoebe and Paige heeded their marching orders, less in an act of deference to Prue and much more out of the sheer sleepiness that was beginning to overcome them.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay too, Prue," Andy commented, heading for the foyer. "Do you want to come over to my place?"

After a moment of consideration, Prue returned, "No, that's all right—I think I'm just going to stay here with my sisters tonight.

Andy nodded knowingly before giving her a hug and exiting the Manor. When Prue, Piper, and Leo were left alone, Prue turned to the couple on the couch.

"Leo, I can't thank you enough," Prue began. "For what you did tonight and for what you do every night."

"Prue, it's my job," Leo obviated. "No thanks necessary."

"No, it's more than that," Prue corrected. "Just watching how you were with Phoebe and Paige—guiding them about their powers and staying strong for us through all that's going on—has made me realize that I've been unfair to you. I think we all know by now that it's hard for me to cede responsibility, and I'm sorry that I've been so dismissive of you since the beginning when it comes to the family…and to Piper especially. I just need you to know that I appreciate all you do. So…truce?"

"Truce," Leo laughed, shaking Prue's hand in agreement.

"Good," Prue nodded. "I'm heading up to bed too. I'll see you guys in the morning."

With Prue gone, Leo took Piper's hand. "Piper, I—"

"Don't say it," Piper smiled. "Don't say you're sorry. There's nothing to apologize for. I understand it now, after fighting together in that room with my sisters. Yes, the potions control our lives and the lives of the people around us in horrifying ways. That, I'll never condone or get over. But I get now that the question of condoning the potions isn't even really the issue, because the potions made us. They are us. And trying to completely reject that is futile. That doesn't mean I won't resist any particularly awful situation that the potions may cause in the future, but after tonight I know that the larger matter at stake is that these potions and our powers will allow us to do an immeasurable amount of good in our lifetimes. I felt like something in me started to heal while we fought tonight. Like for once I wasn't weak anymore. I have power, and I can use it to help other people who have faced suffering. Grams would be proud of that, and I think the Matthews' would be too."

"Of course they're proud of you," Leo smiled, tucking Piper's hair behind her ear. "I'm proud of you, too. Your maturity and your strength never cease to amaze me. I love you, Piper," he kissed her forehead lightly. "And I'm so glad that I get to."

Piper's heart lurched a bit, knowing that Leo meant his words but not being aware of what she did to deserve him. She rested her head on his lap, whispering, "I love you, too," like it was a secret she'd been saving for his ears only.

Phoebe sat awake in her bed, more than tired enough to sleep but also a bit wired on the energy in the house. For the first time since Grams died, peace hung over the Manor. She was grateful that her Perceptibility allowed her to feel just how graceful the spirit of each Halliwell sister was at that moment. After all the trouble and turmoil in their lives, Phoebe could finally sense their hearts beginning to ease.

They were going to be all right.

They were the Charmed Ones.

A/N: That's all, folks. Thanks for a decade of amazing support.


End file.
